Thanks givings
by bloomerflaur
Summary: Historias de Beth greene o donde ella esta involucrada. Hay AU, no zombis, one shot y etc. Porque aunque salió de la serie ella puede seguir existiendo aquí. Mayormente bethyl
1. Señales de que te quiero

**The walking dead no me pertenecie, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) un nuevo one shot para la colección**

Beth estaba sentada en la pasto conversando con Maggie y Sasha, los hombres ayudaban a Rick y su papá con la tierra, más allá estaban otros trabajando en las rejas de la prisión. Las tres habían tenido una intensa mañana de trabajo pero ahora tomaban su descanso mientras contemplaban a otros trabajar.

Daryl se movía de un lado a otro al llevar la leña al pequeño techo que tenían para evitar que se humedeciera. Maggie en ese momento vio a Zach quien le hizo un guiño a Beth y siguió su camino con cubetas de agua para Rick.

—Ese niño tiene una inclinación por ti— se burló divertida su hermana.

Beth negó con la cabeza —Es atractivo a su manera pero lo que enamora a una chica son los detalles, por lo menos a mí no me importa quién sea esa persona ni como sea si es tan detallista que me haga suspirar—. Mencionó Beth muy emocionada.

Sasha y Maggie comenzaron a reír al mismo tiempo —Eres una romántica de lo peor y eso es malo en el apocalipsis—. Dijo Maggie.

— ¿Que se podría encontrar de detalle para ti, si lo que puede hacer es cortar cabezas de caminante? — cuestionó Sasha.

Beth se levantó del piso molesta —Tienen una mente muy cerrada —. Aunque estaba molesta porque no quería darles la satisfacción de que fuera cierto.

—Solo bromeamos— dijeron ambas.

Beth estaba triste porque ellas tenían razón: no iba a ver chocolates, ni cenas románticas a la luz de las velas o cosas parecidas porque todo eso había acabado. Beth se acostó en su cama y dejó que en sus sueños fuera a su baile de graduación, saliera con un chico tan apuesto como un actor de cine hasta que la realidad le reclamara.

Con el paso de los días esa conversación se le olvidó, volvió a su vida cotidiana charlando, con sus deberes y sus actividades. Estaba ahí alimentando a Judith cuando Patrick y Carl se sentaron en la misma mesa, Carl le dio un saludo antes de sentarse con Patrick para repartir el botín que Michonne amablemente había traído para él: paletas, chocolates, caramelos…

— ¿Quieres algo Beth? — le ofreció Carl antes de iniciar la repartición.

Beth observó todo con cuidado, cogió una paleta luego de dar las gracias, Patrick sonrió —No saben cómo extraño el helado—.

Los otros asintieron en la compresión, Beth rio bajito —Yo extraño las bolitas de fuego, era ese dulce que picaba muchísimo, mis ojos lloraban y terminaba tomando un litro de agua pero amaba esa sensación de picor—.

—Bueno, antes eran difíciles de conseguir porque no cualquiera estaba loco para esa tortura (y no digo que tú lo estés) pero ahora esas cosas ya ni deben existir— dijo Carl con una sonrisa —Le diré a Michonne que si ve algunas las traiga—.

Luego de esa charla, un día de carrera, Beth se encontró en su habitación unas cuantas bolitas picantes con una flor en la mesa de su habitación. Ella sonrió y fue hasta la habitación de Carl para darle las gracias pero descubrió que él no había hecho nada porque ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para hablar con Michonne.

Beth volvió a su cuarto con la duda y aunque le preguntó a Glenn si él había traído eso, nadie supo decirle lo de los caramelos. Con el tema olvidado las cosas siguieron su curso, un día una tormenta azotó la prisión y con ella también llegaron pequeñas bolitas de hielo, el granizo iba a matar los brotes que su padre y Rick trabajaron tan duro.

La gente salió con lo que necesitaban para proteger las plantas, Beth iba permanecer adentro de la prisión hasta que un rayo se estrelló en la casa de los puercos. Ella junto con Karen fueron a la choza para salvar de las destrozos a los animales y tranquilizarlos mientras otros mataban caminantes en las vayas porque el trueno había atraído a varias docenas.

Una vez que tranquilizó a los animales y ponerlos en un lugar más seguro (llenándose de lodo en el proceso) fue a las vallas y con la llegada del amanecer la calma volvió a la prisión con la satisfacción de estar todo bien. Sus dientes castañeaban por el frío que sentía mientras su cuerpo tan lleno de lodo de la cabeza a los pies le dolía por el esfuerzo.

Todos quería bañarse así que comenzaron a dar turnos, Maggie ofreció a Beth compartir su baño y la rubia acepto, uno de los chicos sonrió diciendo algo de convertirse en toda una fantasía pero no volvió a repetirlo cuando Daryl que estaba pasando por ahí le dio un golpe en la cabeza por la grosería y después por Glenn que al escucharlo fue a darle otro.

Las dos fueron por su cosas para el baño, las dejaron ahí y salieron de nuevo para buscar jabón porque ninguna tenía más, al volver se dieron cuenta que tenían agua caliente en su bote, un verdadero lujo dadas las circunstancias pero ambas disfrutaron ese pequeño placer. Al salir se reunieron con Glenn en la mesa donde servían café para calentarse.

—Gracias por el agua caliente amor— dijo Maggie con un besó en la mejilla para su esposo.

— ¿Ustedes tuvieron agua caliente? Que lujo pero no fui yo. Lo siento, creo que alguien se equivocó— contestó algo apenado Glenn.

Beth volvió a su habitación pensando en su ángel del agua caliente que posiblemente había evitado un resfriado a ellas dos.

O eso pensó Beth hasta que se despertó esa tarde con dolor de garganta, fiebre, dolor en el cuerpo y tos. Su padre fue para revisarla con el doctor, le dieron las medicinas que necesitaba para aliviarse. No era nada grave pero necesitaba descansar para recuperarse, su padre se quedó unas horas a su lado por si la fiebre aumentaba.

—Quisiera un caldo de pollo como el que hacía mi mamá cuando me enfermaba, con zanahorias y limón— dijo Beth a su padre antes de tomarse la medicina que le hacía dormir.

Con el paso de los días Beth tenía objeciones a la hora de comer porque todo le sabía horrible y eso le era una tortura, normalmente se lo comía de mala gana pero ese día solo quería lanzar la comida a la pared, en su lugar prefirió no comer y dormir, más tarde ella fue despertada por Maggie quien con una sonrisa le ofreció un caldo de pollo con zanahorias. Beth devoró con gran placer mientras su hermana sonreía.

— ¿Pero cómo consiguieron el pollo? — dijo Beth con una amplia sonrisa luego de tan buena comida.

—Daryl encontró pollos cuando fue de cacería, se veía tan gracioso caminando con su saco y caja de cartón con los animales gritando como locos por el miedo— contestó su hermana.

Beth pensó que era una coincidencia pero días después, cuando la enfermedad había desaparecido la joven volvió a sus actividades y ese día fue con los niños a ver las gallinas y todos los pollitos que Daryl había traído con él.

Ella cogió un pollito y luego de besarlo lo pasó a los niños para explicarles cómo se trataban los animales o como darles vacunas, Carol apareció unas horas después cuando los niños solo jugaban en el patio.

— ¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? —pidió la mujer.

—Bien, después de ese caldo de pollo soy como un roble— contestó Beth muy sonriente.

Carol sonrió —Me alegro mucho y estoy segura que Daryl estará muy feliz por eso—.

— ¿Por qué Daryl? — exclamó ella.

Carol se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta que había dicho algo indebido, trató de cubrir sus palabras con una frase pero Beth siguió insistiendo e insistiendo hasta que descubrió que las agradables situaciones de los últimos días habían sido obra de Daryl.

Y si Daryl pudiera hablar tan fácil de sentimientos en primer lugar no estaría en esa situación, él estaba enamorado de Beth. No sabía desde cuándo pero lo estaba, al principio no había sido problema pero luego con la aparición de Zack y la insistencia de conquistarla Daryl había empezado a dormir menos además de enojarse con mayor facilidad.

Entonces Beth había dicho lo de los detalles, Daryl había escuchado sin darle importancia pero cuando había escuchado sobre las bolitas picantes había terminado en un supermercado revisando hasta la última caja para encontrarlos, se sentía muy tonto por hacerlo pero el punto es que lo había hecho.

Luego pasó lo mismo con el agua, había visto a Beth trabajar tan duro y la había visto castañear, temblar que fue directo a la cocina para calentar el agua. Carol se había dado cuenta y le había ayudado a llevarlo a donde Beth se bañaría sin pedir explicaciones. Cuando Beth se había enfermado Daryl estaba de un humor que ni el mismo se comprendía, había escuchado sobre el caldo de pollo pero se prometió no seguir cumpliendo con las cosas que la niña quería… hasta que vio que no quiso comer.

Entonces había terminado en una granja abandonada persiguiendo gallinas hasta muy tarde, al volver y darle los animales a Carol sabía que no se iba a escapar de su interrogatorio pero todo había valido la pena cuando vio a Beth más recuperada con el paso de los días. Carol había sido tan insistente esa misma noche durante la guardia que Daryl pateó la pared de rabia.

—Ya déjame en paz, me encanta Beth ¿Estas satisfecha? ¿Y porque carajos tengo que andar respondiendo esto? — dijo mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

Carol le había sonreído —Bueno ahora solo tiene que decirle —.

— ¡Claro que no! Ya vete de aquí — le dijo Daryl con la cara roja.

A partir de ahí no había hablado mucho con Carol no porque estuviera enojado sino porque estaba muy avergonzado pero eso pasaba ahora. Cuando llegó se sentó a cenar como el resto pero con el olor en la cocina supo que lo que hubieran hecho tenía orégano (con lo que odiaba el orégano) y no iba a comer muy contento. Nunca se había quejado de eso porque no quería ser quisquilloso con la comida pero odiaba el orégano en secreto.

Beth puso el plato frente a él y cuando Daryl lo probó se desconcertó al descubrir que no había orégano en la comida, se alegró por su buena suerte y siguió comiendo sin pensar en ello. Días después luego de una tarde en el sol infernal se fue a bañar a pesar que la piel le ardía como si lo hubieran azotado, tiró el agua que tenía con la llave improvisada y en lugar de sentir el dolor en la piel tuvo una tranquilizante sensación que le envió escalofríos así que se dio cuenta que alguien había colocado algo en el agua para tranquilizar la piel lastimada.

Luego del baño, también ocurrió que él había dejado toda su herramienta para trabajar en la moto, al volver de la carrera estaba agotado pero tenía que acomodar todo en su lugar, al entrar en su pequeño garaje descubrió que todo había sido acomodado y nadie entraba ahí desde que él había gritado por limpiar el lugar dejando todas las cosas en lugares que él no ponía. Lo sorprendente es que además de limpiar habían dejado todo en el lugar al que Daryl le gustaba con una precisión milimétrica que asustaba.

Daryl había ido con Carol para ver quién era su ayudante secreto porque una vez había podido ser coincidencia pero las demás no, la mujer le dio una risita picara mientras respondía —Beth—.

— ¿No le dijiste verdad? — pidió él tan alarmado que hasta la propia Carol sintió angustia.

—Solo le dije que tú le habías traído las gallinas, que era por ella— contestó con pena la mujer por su indiscreción.

Daryl no había dormido por tres días gracias a las palabras de su amiga, Beth estaba pagando sus atenciones y no quería que sintiera que era su obligación, por tres días evitó a las dos mujeres porque no sabía qué hacer con ellas. Esa noche volvió a su habitación y encontró un par de galletas de chocolate y de inmediato supo que eran cosa de Beth porque podía reconocer el sabor de su comida donde fuera.

Salió de la celda con el plato en las manos, llamó a la Beth muy despacio y cuando se le permitió pasar la vio leyendo un libro, con cuidado puso las galletas en la mesa así que Beth dejó de leer para ponerle atención. Daryl se movió un poco inquieto.

—Ya no tienes que hacerlo. Ser amable conmigo. No me debes nada— dijo.

Beth ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa dulce —Tú tampoco me debes nada. Se hace porque se quiere ¿Cierto? —.

Daryl asintió con la cabeza —Pero no quiero que malinterpretes—.

—Al principio no me había dado cuenta pero cuando Carol me dijo me puse contenta— ella se levantó de su cama.

Daryl vio como ella se acercó y colocó el libro al lado del plato de galletas, muy cerca de él, su proximidad nublaba su juicio mientras que su corazón no parecía querer frenar su latido acelerado. Beth le dio una mirada tierna aderezada con picardía, su sonrisa se extendió y a pesar de que Daryl sabía lo que venía no la detuvo.

Ella de puntitas atrapó su rostro con sus manos y le besó suave, lento, torturante pero exquisitamente. A Daryl se le olvidó todo lo que iba a decir o pensar sobre Beth, en su lugar dejó que su lengua desbocada atrapara la de Beth, que sus labios se sincronizaran y que la agonía que era ese beso fuera tan satisfactoria como sus sentimientos querían.

Beth se separó de Daryl con la misma emoción — ¿Tenemos que hablar de esto o las señales de cada uno han sido bastante claras? —.

Daryl sonrió —Quedaron bastante claras—.

FIN

 _Uf, estoy algo frustrada con la pagina porque el día miércoles al subir mis trabajos algo ocurrió no sé si en mi pagina o en mi internet-lap top o qué, el punto es que borró una de mis historias y algunos comentarios de otras porque no los encuentro por ningún sitio a pesar de que sale la notificación en mi e-mail. Lamento que ya estos capítulos no tengan las dedicatorias. Saben quienes son ustedes y eso no se va a borrar._

 _Voy a tardar en responder en lo que se arregla de nuevo así que un poco de paciencia._


	2. ¿Donde esta la ballesta?

**The walking dead no me pertenecie, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) un nuevo one shot para la colección**

Daryl parecía haber nacido con esa cosa en su mano porque nunca la soltaba para nada o casi nada; Beth y Carl tenían poco tiempo libre pero eran jóvenes y les gustaba entretenerse cuando podían. Beth siempre había sido una niña buena pero Carl, travieso como siempre había dado el reto más difícil que podía a Beth: robar la ballesta de Daryl y esconderla.

Beth jamás habría aceptado en otros tiempos pero sabía que Carl necesitaba eso, ser un niño travieso y Beth necesitaba un poco de emoción que no te matara, o parecido porque si Daryl se enteraba los despellejaba a los dos.

Los dos se sentaron en las escaleras llevando sus manos a la boca para reír bajito mientras escuchaban a Daryl volcar su dormitorio en busca de su ballesta. Beth era lo más alegre que había visto a Carl desde la muerte de su madre con sus pómulos rojos y humedad en los ojos por la risa.

Beth le pidió que disimulara así que cuando Daryl salió en busca de su arma no mostraron ninguna emoción hasta que desapareció de su vista. Los dos escucharon a Judith llorar y recordaron que era su turno de cuidarla; ambos salieron al patio de la prisión con la niña en brazos.

Carl se tumbó en el pasto mientras Beth ponía una sábana en el suelo para la pequeñita. Luego los dos se sentaron mientras Judith tomaba su biberón. El joven suspiró mientras miraba el cielo, las nubes se movían muy lento por el poco viento que soplaba, se sentía tan tranquilo olvidando todo lo que había vivido y dejándose llevar por la situación. Sus parpados se volvieron pesados hasta que el sueño le venció.

— ¿Dónde está mi =#$%& ballesta? — gritó Daryl exasperado.

Su memoria no podía estar fallando porque la había dejado en su cuarto pero ahora no estaba; ya había pasado casi toda la tarde buscando y no la encontraba, Carol había ayudado y Rick también había buscado en su celda pero nadie tenía una ligera idea de donde estaba: habían escondido su ballesta a propósito.

Su primera idea era que Carl lo había hecho pero nadie encontró nada en su celda, entonces estaba suponiendo que alguien lo odiaba. Salió con Rick al patio para ver si había algo ahí y encontraron a Beth, Judith y Carl dormidos en el pasto; la imagen era encantadora con los tres perdidos en el país de los sueños así que por un momento se le olvido que estaba molesto.

Vio como Rick paso sus dedos por los cabellos de Carl, envidiaba un poco a Carl porque siempre deseó que su padre hiciera lo mismo al menos una vez; vio como Rick cargaba con mucho amor a su hija mientras le besaba la cabeza, el típico gesto afectivo de Rick. Entonces vio como detuvo sus ojos un momento en Beth y sonrió.

—Ella es la única amiga de Carl por ahora, llegaron más personas a la cárcel pero Carl no quiere tener más amigos. Ojala que ella pueda hacer que interactúe con los otros— dijo.

Luego de eso, le sacudió muy suave para despertarla al igual que con sus hijo. Todos volvieron a la cárcel y Dayl recordó que necesitaba esa ballesta si quería cazar algo mañana. Se quejó frente a Rick que llevaba a sus hijos a dormir para volver a su celda con el gesto molesto.

No tardó mucho tiempo en aparecer Beth con el aparato en las manos y el rostro completamente rojo, lentamente extendió el arma al arquero que esperaba una explicación de modo muy serio, Beth tenía que afrontar las consecuencias por lo que habló con toda franqueza.

—Lo siento, yo escondí la ballesta. No pensaba dejarte todo el día sin ella, de hecho planeaba ponerla en su sitio sin que te dieras cuenta pero luego me quede dormida. Si quieres puedes decirle a mi padre o castigarme— dijo.

Daryl solo vio que la ballesta seguía tan bien como de costumbre — ¿Era un juego con Carl? — pidió.

Beth asintió con la cabeza así que Daryl le hizo señas para que se fuera, Beth estaba desconcertada porque había pensado que Daryl iba a hacer un escándalo de todo eso pero quedo muy agradecida de que no fuera así.

Por la mañana Daryl se sentó frente a la mesa de Carl —Ya me enteré que tú y Beth lo planearon todo—.

Carl se encogió un poco —Fue solo una pequeña broma—.

Daryl sonrió —Oh, yo no me di cuenta la verdad, pero ya que es tan divertido vas a robar el diario de Beth y me lo vas a entregar pero además harás que el chico de lentes Patrick te ayude—.

Carl hizo pequeños gestos — ¿Y Patrick para qué? —.

—Si puedes mandar a Beth también puedes con Patrick— contestó Daryl sin querer darle explicaciones realmente.

Beth pasó casi toda la tarde desordenando todo su cuarto para encontrar su diario sin buenos resultados, estaba alarmada porque si caía en manos equivocadas iba a tener su mente en esas páginas. Salió corriendo del pasillo y se detuvo bruscamente porque de pronto vio a Carl y Patrick charlando: ellos habían hecho la travesura.

Bajó a velocidad por las escaleras pero tropezó con Rick, el hombre le sonrió muy contento cuando dijo —Gracias, por hacer que Carl y Patrick sean amigos—.

—Yo no hice eso— se excusó ella antes de evitarlo para llegar a su hijo.

Beth con las manos en las caderas interrogo — ¿Dónde está? —.

Los jóvenes se quedaron serios, Carl fue él que habló algo apenado —Daryl me obligó a que se lo diera, lo siento—.

Beth corrió a la celda de Daryl y en la cama había una nota con su nombre en ella "Si quieres tu diario será hasta que regrese de cazar. No te prometo no leerlo, ya sabes, cazar puede ser muy aburrido".

Cuando Daryl llegó a la prisión lo primero que encontró fue una Beth de ojeras profundas y mirada parida, un Carl con un nuevo amigo llamado Patrick y Rick feliz por eso. Con mucha calma entregó su premio a las mujeres que se encargaban de la comida para gran consternación de Beth. Muy satisfecho se acercó a Beth que esperaba recargada en la pared y puso una libreta en su cabeza.

—Ya sabes, puedes esconder mi ballesta cuando quieras— le bromeó a la joven que realmente quería ahorcarlo.

FIN

 _Uf, estoy algo frustrada con la pagina porque el día miércoles al subir mis trabajos algo ocurrió no sé si en mi pagina o en mi internet-lap top o qué, el punto es que borró una de mis historias y algunos comentarios de otras porque no los encuentro por ningún sitio a pesar de que sale la notificación en mi e-mail. Lamento que ya estos capítulos no tengan las dedicatorias. Saben quienes son ustedes y eso no se va a borrar._

 _Voy a tardar en responder en lo que se arregla de nuevo así que un poco de paciencia._


	3. Chaperon

**The walking dead no me pertenecie, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) un nuevo one shot para la colección**

Zach estaba sentado en la banca de comida de la cárcel, en ese momento apareció Beth y se sentó fastidiada; respiraba pesado porque estaba molesta así que el joven no trató de hablarle, en su lugar espero hasta que Beth quisiera hacerlo.

—Estoy cansada de que me padre se preocupe demasiado por nosotros, he tenido su plática no sé cuántas veces— exclamó ella con desesperación.

Zach se sentó con interés — ¿Pero no le dijiste? —.

—No, por supuesto que no — contestó Beth con molestia

Zach suspiro de alivio —Bien, porque si no le digo a todo el mundo— comenzó a decir pero Beth le dio ligeros golpecitos en el brazo para que se callara.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos y comenzaron a reír —Es un secreto de dos—. Dijeron.

Por su parte Daryl estaba hablando con Hershel del modo más incómodo—Ella ya está grandecita—.

Hershel pareció triste con el comentario—Yo sé, pero todavía no es lo suficientemente grande. No digo que la vigiles sino que si estas cerca de ellos y si Beth parece querer hacer algo imprudente la detengas. Últimamente ella huye de mí cada vez que me ve cerca—.

Daryl se rascó la cabeza —Solo si estoy cerca y si es algo muy peligroso — advirtió.

Hershel estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta, asintió y volvió a sus actividades. Daryl no quería estar involucrado en esto, era raro y sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo y observar a Beth más tiempo podía ser perjudicial para él no sabía porque pero tenía esa impresión, en su lugar volvió a rascarse la cabeza y volver a sus actividades.

Días más tarde Beth se encontró con un Daryl curioso, daba algunas miradas a ella y si no fuera porque ella estaba al pendiente del comportamiento de Daryl todo el tiempo habría pasado desapercibido porque eran vistas muy sutiles. Beth sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez e inclusive se levantaba más temprano por la alegría de ese repentino interés de Daryl por ella.

Por lo menos hasta que escuchó por accidente a su padre y Daryl hablando, Daryl solo había dicho unas cuantas palabras como era su costumbre pero le había dejado claro que su padre le había pedido vigilarla ya que ella parecía muy cuidadosa con él.

Beth había corrido al instante a la celda de Zach y ni siquiera preguntó, en su lugar había saltado con los ojos llorosos a los brazos de su amigo, ella se sentía humillada por lo que había hecho su padre y porque Daryl había accedido. En especial porque ella estaba enamorada del hombre que no parecía reparar en ella.

Las lágrimas impedían que hablara con coherencia y Zach solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a pesar de que estaba en bóxer porque ya iba a dormir. Zach tenía un enamoramiento similar por Sasha y dadas las similitudes de los chicos era como se habían hecho amigos al principio pero luego tenían tantas cosas en común que se habían convertido en inseparables por lo que todos pensaban que eran pareja.

Y para ocultar su vergonzoso enamoramiento habían hecho un pacto de no decir a nadie que no eran novios pero tampoco afirmarlo, cuando Beth se tranquilizó pudo darle una escueta explicación de lo que ocurría y Zach trató de animarla; le dio unas palabras amigables que le hicieron reír e inmediatamente apareció Maggie del otro lado de la celda preguntando por Beth.

—Puedes pasar si quieres pero ya iba a irme— le contestó Beth.

Maggie solo levantó las cejas, Beth por fin se dio cuenta que Zach estaba en calzoncillos y Zach argumentó —Esto no es lo que parece—.

Por la mañana Beth seguía molesta, muy molesta, vio que Daryl se dirigía al baño, ella ni siquiera dudo. Entró en las duchas y cogió todo lo que era de Daryl alejándose con toda su furia e ignorando los gritos de Daryl. Beth se mordió el labio "¿Por qué él no puede verme?" su cabeza había seguido resonando con fuerza, se sentó en su cama cruzada de brazos.

— ¡A ti que te pasa! — gritó Daryl en su habitación con la ropa sucia y el cabello mojado.

— ¿Cómo pudiste seguir el juego de mi papá? — respondió con la misma energía Beth.

Daryl se mordió el labio, Beth se levantó y le hizo una seña con el dedo, Daryl tomó su mano y la empujó hacia abajo —Tú padre se preocupa por ti, la verdad es que no se equivocó porque te comportas como una niña—.

Beth tomó la ropa de su cama y la lanzó a Daryl —Muchas gracias por toda su preocupación señor Dixon—. Contestó ella con sarcasmo.

Y con eso la conversación había terminado, Daryl se fue de ahí con todo el enojo pero también con culpa en el estómago mientras Beth sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese tonto enamoramiento que nunca seria correspondido. En cuanto al resto de la prisión hablaron en secreto sobre el suceso como lo más novedoso. Hershel había ido a disculparse con Beth y Daryl por igual porque su idea había traído discordia, su error le costó caro así que ambos fueron amables con él pero distantes.

Beth se refugió en Maggie, Glenn y Zach quien le animaba a que olvidara todo lo que había ocurrido incluyendo sus sentimientos por Daryl; había tratado de animarla con su personalidad pero Beth seguía tan triste como al principio. Al final Zach le prometió que si ella no estaba triste más, él le ayudaría a hacer tres cosas que nunca hubiera hecho antes.

Eso pareció convencerla y fue como Beth comenzó a comportarse como antes, menos oscura y más dulce. A Zach le preocupaba que fuera lo que Beth iba a pedir pero él había dado su palabra así que cuando llegó el momento vio la sonriente boca de Beth exclamar.

—Quiero mi primer trago—.

Zach tenía que admitir que era un reto porque primero tenía que ir en una carrera —Bueno ¿Cuál es el segundo? —.

Beth cerró los ojos con mucha emoción —Quiero mi primer beso de verdad—.

Zach se movió el cuello de la camisa porque de pronto el aire le era muy pesado, no había pensado nunca en besar a Beth pero tampoco era tan difícil ni torturante —Ok ¿Y el tercero? —.

Beth medito unos segundos y volvió a sonreír —Quiero aprender a conducir—.

A Zach se le crisparon sus cabellos, amaba los autos, en especial ese gris que cuidaba como su vida e imaginar a Beth estrellándolo contra algo no le hizo bien, sin embargo, había dado su palabra y lo iba a hacer —Bueno, va ser por orden: trago, beso y auto—.

Beth asintió muy entusiasmada y Zach al día siguiente se ofreció para ir en una carrera con Daryl, Michonne y Tyresse, Beth se despidió de él en la entrada para gran fastidio de Maggie y Hershel con una entusiasta sonrisa. Zach durante el trayecto no dejaba de golpear el cristal del auto, tenía que ir a la zona de licores para contrabandear alcohol cuando apenas unos días atrás Hershel y Maggie le habían advertido portarse bien con Beth, en especial por la confusión del boxer.

Daryl se dio cuenta de su inquietud, le caía bien el joven, no le parecía malo a pesar de las ideas de Hershel —Rompes el vidrio y de golpeo— le dijo con cierta broma.

Zach le miró con molestia, desde la pequeña discusión con Beth, Zach se comportaba distante. Daryl volvió a manejar hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Mientras guardaban en sus bolsas el contenido Daryl alcanzó a ver que Zack ocultaba una botella e inmediatamente supo de qué se trataba. Caminó hasta él —No se puede llevar alcohol— le ordenó.

Zach le miró algo indignado —Si no fuera por tu culpa no lo estaría llevando, es para Beth—.

Daryl sintió un poco de culpa en el estómago, había visto la decepción, el rencor y el dolor en el rostro de la joven así que no dijo más y volvieron a la cárcel en silencio.

Cuando comenzaron a descargar el contenido Daryl arrastró a Zach lejos para hablar con él — ¿Qué van a hacer con él? —.

Zach se tronó los dedos nervioso —Ella quiere su primer trago, solo le voy a dar un vaso pequeño porque no quiero problemas. De por sí piensan que soy mala influencia—. Contestó con un poco de decepción.

Daryl sintió empatía por el joven porque por mucho tiempo lo habían tratado así a él — ¿Cuándo y dónde? —.

Zach sonrió —Espera ¿Es en serio? —.

Daryl giró su cuello por la tensión, no era la mejor idea pero los chicos eran chicos además no podía borrar ese rostro lloroso de Beth —Alguien tiene que vigilar—.

Beth había estado tan alegre todo el día, Zach le había dicho que había un cambio de planes y no iba a ser en la biblioteca sino en la torre de guardia. Beth sentía que estaba siendo ridículamente infantil al emocionarse por un trago o entusiasmarse con cosas prohibidas como esa pero luego de su devastadora decepción amorosa necesitaba algo en que distraerse. Además planear con Zach le había dado las mejores risas en un tiempo.

Esperó que todos durmieran y comenzó a caminar a la torre de vigilancia, era demasiado callado así que necesito de todo su autocontrol para no tropezar o generar sonido. Una vez en la puerta Beth suspiró y entró. De inmediato vio a Daryl de pie —Lo siento señor Dixon—.

Iba a salir, tal vez se había equivocado pero Zach había dicho esa torre. Su cabeza trataba de serenarse porque si Daryl los descubría Zach tendría problemas, vio cómo su amigo subía las escaleras y con la mirada trató de avisar que había alguien más pero Zach le empujó para que entrara.

—Daryl me ayudo a traer la botella— dijo Zach a Beth.

La joven se cruzó de brazos — ¿Por qué tanta gentileza señor Dixon?

—Deberías aprender a ser agradecida— se quejó Daryl.

Beth le miró con duda — ¿Estás aquí para beber con nosotros o eres nuestro chaperón? —.

Daryl estaba dudando, todo se volvía complicado pero al final había llegado para tranquilizar su conciencia y si Beth estaba molesta no iba a pasar —Un trago no hace daño a nadie—.

Zach sonrió y fue como los tres comenzaron a beber, se suponía que iba a ser solo un trago o esa era la idea de los dos hombres pero Beth había insistido en jugar algo que se llamaba la moneda: hacer que la moneda siempre cayera de un lado y cuando no ocurría bebían un poco. El vodka comenzó a subir en la cabeza de los tres.

—Nos van a hacer plasta cuando nos descubran— balbuceaba sin sentido Zach mientras Beth no dejaba de dar pequeñas risitas.

—No me importa, voy a conseguir tres cosas: trago, beso y auto— contestó Beth.

—Vayan a su habitación, tengo que vigilar— se quejó Daryl aún sentado en el piso.

Zach se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar chueco, abrió la puerta —Me voy a caer— dijo con una risa.

Beth se puso de pie pero volvió a sentarse — ¿Se supone que todo debe girar? —.

Daryl se incorporó para ayudar a Beth y que se fuera, él estaba bebido pero todavía tenía más control de su cuerpo; cogió a Beth por la cintura y levantó la vista para darse cuenta que Zach se había ido. Daryl maldijo y Beth trató de liberarse porque pensó que la maldición era por cuidarla.

—Yo no necesito su atención señor Dixon. No soy una niña— mencionó con molestia.

Daryl tenía control de su cuerpo pero no suficiente así que cayó encima de ella y Beth sacó el aire por el movimiento brusco —Realmente pesas—. Exclamó Beth sorprendida.

Daryl sonrió, era extraño que Beth fuera tan directa —Deja de moverte y no tendré todo mi peso sobre ti—.

Los dos se sentaron cara a cara, Beth sonrió —Se supone que ibas a cuidarnos y estas igual de borracho—.

—Ya estás grandecita para niñeros— le reprochó Daryl.

Beth hizo una mueca — ¿Entonces porque me vigilabas? —.

—Tú padre me lo pidió— contestó de modo seco Daryl —Siento—. Dijo.

Beth se acercó a él, el alcohol la había vuelto valiente y al mismo tiempo torpe. Con cuidado se acercó a los labios de Daryl pero este se retiró — ¿Qué haces? —.

La joven rubia se sintió avergonzada, realmente él no estaba interesado en ella —Quería besarte, que estúpida—. Lo curioso es que aunque quería llorar no salían lágrimas, a lo mejor estaba demasiado deshidratada.

Casi por inercia volvió acercarse, era lo contrario que debía hacer pero ahí estaba ella tratando de besarlo de nuevo pero esta vez Daryl se movió a ella y se besaron despacio, sin embargo era un beso verdadero con todo lo que eso implicaba. Beth estaba feliz y se olvidó de todo lo que había pasado escasos minutos.

Ella se separó, dijo algunas palabras y Daryl respondió algo, Beth sintió mucho sueño y cuando despertó estaba en su celda con un espantoso dolor de cabeza, apestaba a licor además de sentir que moría, no había manera en que iba a ocultar su borrachera.

Bajó a la cocina donde ya todos estaban trabajando, su padre y Maggie le miraron con reproche pero ella ignoró todo y se sentó en la mesa más retirada, ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos e inmediatamente después alguien colocó un vaso a su lado.

Beth levantó la vista y Daryl estaba ahí con una aspirina efervescente en la mano. Beth sintió sonrojarse de inmediato —Gracias, supongo que mi padre me va a matar cuando se me pase la resaca—.

—No, ya hablé con él— contestó él con calma.

Beth parpadeó confundida ¿Exactamente que se había perdido de anoche que Daryl estaba tan amable? Pero no pudo decir nada de palabras porque Zach apareció gimiendo de dolor y se sentó junto a los otros dos, sin esperar bebió el contenido del vaso.

Carol apareció con otro vaso con agua y aspirinas, se marchó una vez que Beth tomó el contenido —Siento ser un problema, creo que aprendí mi lección—. Dijo Beth a los dos hombres que por su culpa se habían metido en líos y estaban sufriendo los efectos del alcohol aunque Daryl con mayor gracia.

Zack le ignoró por completo y Daryl se encogió de hombros —Son tres cosas ¿no? Querías aprender a manejar un auto pero en su caso ¿Por qué no mejor una moto? —.

Beth estaba incrédula, buscó a Zach para ver si no había imaginado lo que escuchó pero su amigo ya estaba dormido de nuevo, la joven entonces sonrió a Daryl —Por supuesto pero ¿Por qué haces todo esto? —.

Daryl se encogió de hombros —No lo sé, no me gusta verte llorar y si eso quieres creo que no me molesta dártelo. Solo asegúrate de que la próxima vez no sean cosas que infarten a tu papá—.

El hombre se retiró del lugar y Beth quedó intrigada, Daryl no la veía como niñita como había pensado por todo lo que habían interactuado anoche, tal vez la veía como una amiga y tampoco sabía porque hacia las cosas hacía con ella porque ni él mismo conocía la respuesta; así que posiblemente, con un poco de paciencia Beth podría demostrarle que estaba enamorada y como el final, rascando la migaja de la esperanza hacer que se enamorara de ella.

Beth sonrió hasta que la comisura de su boca no podía más pero pronto cambió su humor cuando escuchó a Judith llorar, tenía que pensar en amor otro día menos alcoholizada.

Ese día que Beth tomaría su primera lección de moto llevaba un semblante tan feliz que Daryl no pudo evitar sonreír en una pequeña mueca, Beth daba algunos saltos pequeños mientras se dirigía a él —Parece que piensas hacer alguna maldad ¿No piensas estrellar mi moto verdad? —.

—Por supuesto que no Sr Dixon — contestó Beth una vez cerca.

La joven había pasado por una decepción amorosa para recuperarla de nuevo y perderla otra vez, Beth había pensado mucho rato por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que tratar de obligar a alguien a amarte era una tontería. Tenía que empezar a ser amiga de Daryl, primero su amiga, quien sabe, tal vez Daryl ya se estaba enamorando y no se había dado cuenta o quien sabe probablemente su enamoramiento de ella la hacía ver cosas donde no estaban.

Pero ser amigos, eso si era posible porque la prueba era que le dejaba acercarse a su moto. Lo que sea que tuviera que pasar debía ser disfrutado al máximo, Beth se sentó en la moto y Daryl levantó las cejas por su osadía — ¿Qué pasa con la teoría primero? —.

Beth se disculpó, ella solo quería subir a la moto y Daryl no pareció importarle porque comenzó a explicarle cómo funcionaba. Beth ponía atención cuando algo más cruzó por su cabeza—¿También podrías enseñarme a usar tu ballesta? —.

—Supongo, pero ahora pon atención—.

Beth asintió vigorosamente —De acuerdo chaperón—.

—Basta— contestó Daryl algo apenado.

FIN

Dedicado a MariiS, susuki-Nya, aradia 110 y luchi.r.95 por ser tan buenas lectoras y muy buenas comentando. Espero sea de su agrado.


	4. Luke y yo

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) un nuevo one shot para la colección**

Ella había llegado a mi vida en caos, ella se había convertido mi vida en caos haciendo que me preocupara y la quisiera con locura. Y todo por mi estupidez, ese día llovía a mares y conducía el destartalado auto de mi amigo o lo más cercano a un amigo llamado Pete.

La vi caminando en la carretera con una maleta, el cuerpo empapado y la cabeza baja; mi idea era dejarla caminando así con dirección a Atlanta pero ya era de noche así que al final detuve el auto para invitarla a subir, ella me sonrió muy contenta; su hermoso cabello rubio mojaba el asiento pero no le di importancia por la manera en que me miraba con profundo agradecimiento.

—Me llamo Beth— me dijo en saludo.

Le permití quedarse en mi apartamento por esa noche, ella se veía muy joven, era muy simpática pero misteriosa: no edad, no dirección ni nada de su vida así que de inmediato supe que estaba huyendo de algo. Supuse que mi apartamento de dos habitaciones sucio y descuidado era un indicador claro de lo deficiente que era mi vida como repartidor, alguien a quien querías abandonar para alejarte más de lo que se supone que deseaba alejarse.

Pero ella no quiso hacerlo y yo tampoco intente persuadirla, ella era bonita, suave, activa e inteligente. Su sueño era ser cantante y practicaba muy duro al tiempo de hacer presentaciones en cafeterías modestas pero siempre estaba ahí para mí cuando la necesitaba: en caricias, en palabras, en hechos… en todo.

Por eso termine enamorándome de ella y Beth de mí, era el maldito cielo durante esos meses juntos y cuando descubrimos que por accidente había quedado embarazada estábamos preocupados pero muy felices.

E inesperadamente yo conseguí una familia, alguien con quien estar y no sentirme abandonado como lo había estado mi vida pasada, cuando llegó el momento del parto fue cuando las pesadillas comenzaron porque para ingresar al hospital ella dio su nombre verdadero y su familia fue notificada.

Fue cuando me enteré que su nombre era Beth Greene, que había escapado de su casa para ser cantante luego de la muerte de su madre y hermano, también que cuando la conocí tenía 16 años, yo no pedía mucho sobre su vida pasada para no tener que hablar de la mía.

Por desgracia eso llevó a un odio de su padre y hermana, que pensaban que me había aprovechado de su situación y que no podría darle nada. Ella aún era menor de edad por unos días y pensaban acusarme de violación a menores pero Beth había intervenido dejando el asunto cerrado por lo menos hasta que ella dio a luz.

Ella murió en el alumbramiento por su juventud, yo no me había casado con ella ni teníamos referencias de tener una buena vida, mi hermano estaba en la cárcel y mi historial familiar no era el mejor. El hombre decidió quedarse con su nieto a pesar de que le rogué por dejarlo conmigo, era mi hijo yo no quería abandonarlo como mis padres habían hecho conmigo.

Estaba desesperado, completamente fuera de mí así que tome al bebé del hospital y escapé con él, no tenía a donde ir ni dinero. Tomé el primer autobús que encontré y termine en un pequeño pueblo con una pañalera en el hombro junto con Luke como había decidió llamar a mi hijo. Él era mi familia, yo lo amaba así que si tenía que huir el resto de mi vida lo iba a hacer.

Me quedé el mayor tiempo que pude en la cafetería del pueblo, perdido sin saber qué hacer ni donde ir porque no tenía dinero. Arrullando al pequeño, sonriendo y prometiéndole que no iba a dejar de amarlo. Cuando el hombre mayor me dijo que iba a cerrar el lugar yo solo me sentí acorralado.

— ¿No tienes a dónde ir? — me pregunto el hombre con tristeza.

Yo negué, mi orgullo no me servía en ese momento porque me sentía tan mal, con Beth muerta y mi hijo a punto de ser arrancado de mi lado. El hombre me sonrió — ¿Quieres pasar la noche en mi casa? Me llamó Dale—.

Así fue como terminé trabajando en la cafetería de Dale: cocinero, mesero, fontanero y todo lo que el necesitara porque me daba un techo y dinero para poder cuidar de mi hijo. También me enseñó a cambiarle el pañal, darle de comer entre otras cosas. Lo hacía bien, era difícil pero conseguía hacerlo.

Por un tiempo al menos, porque la noticia del robo de un bebe fue pronto conocida así que tuve que contarle a Dale sobre lo que había hecho; él estaba conmovido y prometió ayudarme: no tardó en contactar a una amiga suya llamada Andrea, una abogada rubia y llena de carácter. Fue ella quien me aconsejó decir la verdad para poder pelear la custodia de mi hijo.

Con Andrea a mi lado tuve que contar todo a la policía, un oficial llamado Rick que al principio no creía en mis palabras pero que al final se puso de mi lado porque tenía un hijo también, llamado Carl.

El juicio por Luke comenzó, mientras el proceso se llevaba me permitieron conservar a Luke, yo lo llevaba a pasear, le contaba de su mamá. Jugaba con él y lo amaba cada día más, él hacía que yo fuera más responsable, que cuidara más de mí para durar más años a su lado e inclusive dejé de fumar porque es bien sabido el daño que puede hacerle el humo a un bebe.

Había días en que no dormía nada por evitar que llorara, otros en que cualquier cosa hacia que me pusiera atento como un estornudo pensando que era gripe pero todos, absolutamente todos valían la pena cuando me acostaba en la cama con él en mis brazos.

Pero eso no lo podían ver en el juzgado, no cuando dieron la sentencia en favor de la familia Greene y una Andrea derrotada me pidió paciencia para apelar mientras yo quería llorar por tener lejos a Luke, cuando todo mi esfuerzo no servía para nada.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — me dijo Hershel mientras todos salían de la sala.

—Para que ¡tú me quitaste todo lo que tengo! — le contesté con rencor.

—Por el bien de Luke— pidió él.

Fue como yo accedí a acercarme a Maggie y Hershel, cargado de resentimiento y odio por quienes me arrebataban mi familia. Ellos parecían buenas personas, incluso si Beth no me dijo como eran ni sus nombres ella hablaba muy feliz de su vida así que debían serlo; solo que para mí eran monstruos.

—Quería probarte, quería ver si amabas a mi hija, si amabas a ese niño. Pero no solo demostraste hacerlo sino que tenías todo el valor para mantenerlo protegido y para mí eso es más valioso que cualquier acta— me dijo el hombre canoso con aspecto serio.

Su hija asintió en silencio, su padre continuo —No tienes casa y yo tengo una granja, no tienes familia pero tú puedes formar parte de la mía junto a Luke. Vivan con nosotros, déjenos apoyarlos— finalizó.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste quedarme con él entonces? ¿Por qué tuve que robar a mi hijo? Tú estás jugando conmigo— dije con mi energía desbordada.

—Porque ya perdí a mi hija, quería asegurarme que no pasara con mi nieto. Haces lo que tienes que hacer para mantenerlo bien. Estoy seguro que Beth estaría tan orgullosa de ti como yo lo estoy—.

Y sí, Beth me dio una familia, más grande de lo que alguna vez haya soñado. A veces le digo a Luke lo afortunado que soy por haber encontrado a Beth en esa carretera, yo no la salve ese día sino al revés. Cuando encuentro a Luke dormido en la paja me imagino que fue así como ella estaba en la casa.

Pero por ejemplo en días como acción de gracias donde nos reunimos todos lo que llamo amigos: Rick, Dale, Andrea, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn es cuando lo que más agradezco es a Luke. Que Beth pueda ver como de bien lo estamos haciendo Luke y yo.

 _Esta es una petición que me ha costado mucho trabajo, porque no hay zombis y es un crossover. Por eso no hay dedicatoria, espero que les guste, si quieren pueden ver la pelicula de donde se inspira Luke & me o creo que se llama padre perseguido en español. No se bien._


	5. Días sin accidentes

**The walking dead no me pertenecie, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) un nuevo one shot para la colección**

Estaba sentada en la cama con el pie vendado y un poco de hielo sobre él, mi padre caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de serenarse; realmente estaba molesto por dos razones: una, me fui de la casa sin avisar y dos, estaba con un tobillo torcido por eso. Aunque para ser justos, yo siempre por alguna razón inexplicable terminaba lastimada: moretones, cortaduras, quemaduras etc.

—No entiendo que pasó por tu cabeza para que quisieras hacer algo como eso, tomar un caballo y ponerte a explorar las tierras— dijo con molestia.

—Lo siento— contesté —Es que la idea de esa niña ahí pérdida y todo el esfuerzo de ese hombre en vano—.

Mi padre respiró profundo pero no pudo evitar hablar alto —Es parte de su gente, no quiero que mi hija menor arriesgue su vida para salvar la de otra pequeña—.

— ¡Ese hombre está herido papá! Ahora no puede moverse y yo se montar, además de conocer mejor la casa— proteste, sé que mi padre no es malo ni insensible pero esto no me gustaba.

—Por eso acabaste con el tobillo torcido. Beth, esto no está a discusión. Sé que hay una niña ahí perdida pero te prohíbo seguir tratando de ayudar— indicó mi padre al instante.

—De acuerdo— contesté con frustración.

Es solo que a mí no me gustaba que ese hombre se quedara inquieto porque nadie buscara a la niña, parecía que todos tenían mejores cosas que hacer a pesar de tener la muñeca como evidencia de que ella estaba por ahí. No conocía su nombre ni nada de ese hombre pero sabía que alguien que vive para un niño es una buena persona y hacía que quisiera ayudarlo.

En ese momento entró Jimmy, sonrió suavemente así que de inmediato supe que tenía un discurso para mí —Que te hayas torcido no me sorprende porque es algo que siempre ocurre contigo pero no olvides que ahí afuera hay enfermos y puede ser peligroso—.

—Comprendo, segundo papá— bromee, él se sentó a mi lado y seguimos hablando.

Me recupere rápidamente de mi pequeña molestia, pues aunque no lo parezca yo soy fuerte y sano con tanta facilidad como con la que me lastimo. Salí de la casa en busca de huevos, ahí estaban conversando ese señor que ya parecía mejor y esa mujer que se llamaba Carol. Él había gritado algo hiriente a la mujer porque la mujer había llorado mientras se marchaba y yo corrí a ella para ver si estaba bien.

Aquella mujer solo me sonrió y se marchó a su campamento pero esas lágrimas que escapaban de los ojos de Carol hicieron que me sintiera tan mal que en lugar de dar la vuelta a donde era mi casa corrí en busca del hombre que iba a las caballerizas. —Tú, discúlpate con ella—.

Ese hombre de cabello castaño apenas dio una mirada en mi dirección así que intenté correr más fuerte para ponerme frente a él pero tropecé y caí de rodillas —Auch— exclamé tratando de ocultarlo. Me ardía el golpe, sobra decir que ese iba a ser un moretón grande y para sorpresa mía encontré al hombre frente a mí observándome si me había hecho mucho daño.

—Tienes que disculparte con Carol, ella está llorando— grite aún en el suelo y con el dolor punzando.

—Ella quiere que deje de buscar a su hija— contestó el secamente.

Bajé la vista, eso era miedo, ella de seguro estaba muy asustada. Me incorpore del suelo y comencé a sacudirme mientras él preparaba un caballo, hasta donde yo recordaba las heridas profundas tardaban en sanar y él no debía subir a un caballo. Caminé hasta él —No debes cabalgar sino se puede abrir tu herida—.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa— contestó él molesto.

—Yo puedo usar el caballo mientras tu caminas por los alrededores— aclaré, se suponía que iba solo por huevos y una cosa había conducido a otra.

— ¡No te metas donde nadie te llama! — esta vez fue amenazante y retrocedí.

En ese momento escuché un ruido, disparos en realidad y los dos salimos corriendo directo al granero para encontrar enfermos que salían de ahí: Mi mamá, mi hermano. Me quedé paralizada con la imagen y me olvide de lo demás, entonces corrí a ver ese cuerpo que antes era mi familia.

Lo siguiente que sabía es que estaba llorando en mi habitación sin parar y todo era muy oscuro y callado. Me sentía asfixiada así que salí corriendo de ahí directo al patio, no podía dejar de llorar hasta el punto en que no veía nada por las lágrimas y tropecé con un árbol. El impacto me hizo caer pero no evitó que llorara solo hizo que me quedara en el suelo llorando hasta que las lágrimas se acabaran.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la pequeña luz que se veía a la distancia, camine hasta ella casi como si fuera una polilla y fue cuando descubrí que era la tienda de campaña de ese hombre llena de animales muertos y oídos de personas. Debería haber salido corriendo por parecer una película de terror pero en su lugar me senté frente al fuego. El hombre levantó la vista.

—A tu casa— me ordenó pero simplemente lo ignore, ese hombre se puso de pie — ¡He dicho a tu #%&° casa! —.

Levanté la vista a él para mirar su rostro amenazante que por un momento pareció desconcertado — ¿Vas a pegarme si no lo hago? — pregunte sin provocaciones, solo me sentía cansada y quería sentarme cerca del fuego.

— ¡Tú no eres mi %&#° problema! Lárgate a llorar donde papi te mime— me gritó con cierta burla en la voz.

Pero de nuevo parecía que no podía sentir mucho porque seguí viendo el fuego —No, quiero quedarme aquí en el fuego, imaginar que estoy asando bombones y que todo está bien—. Respondí.

—Escapar no sirve de nada porque cuando regreses te va a doler el doble, además tienes un golpe en la cabeza y te deben revisar— contestó más calmado ese hombre.

—Me lastimo fácilmente, es como si ya no me importara hacerme daño. Estoy bien— respondí con educación.

Nos quedamos sin decir nada por el resto de la noche, al despertar yo estaba acostada en el pasto amarillo pero tenía unas mantas para cubrirme y no había rastro de ese hombre. Me dolía la cabeza, tenía tanta hambre que por inercia me levanté para ir a la casa a comer, la verdad es que llorar me había servido demasiado. Cuando llegué vi que cargaban las cosas al interior de la casa porque al parecer ellos también iban a vivir ahí dentro.

Todos me miraron con preocupación y espanto, yo quedé desconcertada así que fui al baño para encontrar una Beth con la frente morada y los ojos rojos junto con el cabello como una madeja de hilo destrozada por un gato. No pude evitar reír, salí del baño aun riendo y tropecé con ese hombre que me miró extrañado.

—Soy un desastre y estoy herida— explique mi chiste pero él no pareció entenderlo —Salir herida, es parte del vivir conmigo pero siempre sana, todo sana con el tiempo. Tú corazón y el mío sanara— dije mientras subía las escaleras.

Estoy confiando en Dios que así seria, que sanaría y que esto valdría la pena. Solo necesitaba desinfectar los daños, eso era todo.

Era extraño tener a tanta gente dentro de la casa pero también era agradable, luego de todo lo que había pasado necesitábamos cercanía para sanar. Yo me enteré que ese hombre se llamaba Daryl así que comencé a llamarlo por su nombre, íbamos a vivir mucho tiempo juntos así que era momento de comenzar a familiarizarme con todos, no solo las mujeres.

Entonces comenzó a ocurrir algo extraño: dejé de tener accidentes o por lo menos anticiparlos, el moretón de mi cara se desvaneció y no necesite más vendas ni banditas o cremas para desinflamar. Era una pequeña cosa de la cual enorgullecerme, estaba creciendo, convirtiéndome en un buen adulto. A pesar de que me dolía recordarlo estaba segura que mi mamá estaría orgullosa de mí.

En cuanto a la casa, comenzaron a llevarse mejor unos con otros, mi papá respetaba mucho a los señores Walsh y Grimes, también era un fenómeno raro que parecía tener sentimientos opuestos con Daryl porque de pronto era muy amigable pero de pronto era reservado de nuevo. Jimmy también parecía tener el mismo conflicto que mi papá pero quizá solo necesitaban acostumbrarse.

Saludé a Maggie como de costumbre — ¿Adivina qué? — pedí muy contenta.

—Que— habló Maggie al ver mi entusiasmo.

—No he tenido ningún accidente en aproximadamente dos meses. Cada día soy mejor — contesté muy orgullosa.

Maggie sonrió divertida —Claro—.

— ¿Acaso noto incredulidad en ese tono? — pedí.

—De que no has tenido accidentes por supuesto que no, pero de que es por tu agudeza de ahora lo dudo mucho— contestó ella tranquilamente.

Me lleve las manos a la cintura —Ah ¿Entonces? —.

—Lo que siempre te digo: pon atención—contestó ella mientras me pasaba un sartén que acaba de lavar.

Comenzaba a molestarme con toda esa actitud de sabelotodo, iba a vaciar aceite pero en ese momento apareció Daryl, sin esperar quitó el sartén de mi mano y uso un trapo para secarlo, luego devolverlo —Cuando el sartén este caliente la mezcla de agua y aceite hará que salte el aceite y te quemes—. Me advirtió.

—Gracias Daryl— contesté a él pero pronto volví mi atención a Maggie, ella prefiere imaginar un secreto en lugar de admitir que puedo cuidarme mejor.

Al día siguiente me ofrecí a ayudar en el arreglo de la cerca junto con Jimmy, traía los guantes, clavos y martillo para hacer las cosas al tiempo de hablar con Jimmy — ¿Puedes creer lo que dijo Maggie? —.

—Sí, no estoy menospreciando tu esfuerzo pero ¿Por qué durante 17 años conseguiste heridas y de pronto no? — habló Jimmy.

Yo coloqué el clavo entre mis dedos e iba a martillar cuando alguien me lo quitó de pronto, levante la vista y ahí estaba Daryl —No lo estas sujetando correctamente, usa toda la mano o te pegaras en los dedos—. Acto seguido me entregó el martillo y seguí en mi trabajo.

Era increíble, simplemente increíble que nadie me diera un voto de confianza, por lo menos una fingida porque hasta cierto punto tenían razón, pasaron varios días antes de que dejara de pensar en ella. Entré a los establos para limpiar y ahí también estaba Daryl con unas botas y un balde ya trabajando —Buenos días ¿A ti también te tocó esto? —.

—Sí— contestó él con cierto rubor en los pómulos.

—Podemos trabajar en silencio si quieres, he notado que no eres mucho de hablar — dije con una suave sonrisa.

Comencé a caminar pero algo hizo que resbalara, afortunadamente Daryl se movió rápido y me atrapó en sus brazos, di un suspiro —Gracias, por poco iba a romper mi racha sin accidentes—.

—Sobre eso…yo…sabia… está bien— contestó él y los dos nos pusimos a la tarea.

Mantuvimos el silencio un rato, comencé a tararear mientras hacia el trabajo porque era mi costumbre pero cuando levante la vista me di cuenta que Daryl estaba observando de un modo que no podía identificar así que de inmediato me disculpe —Lo siento, es una costumbre que me dio de pronto—.

—Está bien— dijo Daryl —Tienes muchas costumbres que se te dan de pronto—.

Los dos tiramos la paja sucia en la bolsa — ¿A qué te refieres? —. Pedí.

—Ir por ahí sin informar a la gente cuando te puede pasar algo— contesto él con fingida indiferencia.

—Si lo dices por la búsqueda de…— dude un poco al decir el nombre —Sofía, solo no me pareció correcto ¿Pero cómo te enteraste? —.

—Yo estaba en la otra habitación, me lastime ¿recuerdas? — Respondió, hizo un ruido extraño antes de mirarme —Pero no me refería a eso, sino a que sanas…rápidamente—.

Yo levante el brazo en señal de victoria —Soy fuerte ¿sabes? Aquí no me dan el debido valor por eso pero lo soy—.

—Me di cuenta— contestó él con los pómulos rojos.

Sonreí muy contenta, al menos había alguien que me veía distinto — ¿En serio? Gracias ¿Podrías decirles a todos para que lo crean? —. Bromee

Los dos nos quitamos las ropas de trabajo y comenzamos a caminar directo a la casa, lo miré y sonreí de nuevo —Tú eres tan fuerte también, nunca había conocido a nadie tan increíble como tú—.

Él me miró con duda así que continúe —Usar una ballesta es genial y buscar a una niña con un caballo terco lo es todavía más. Y creo que por alguna razón misteriosa nos estas ocultando todas tus otras grandiosas habilidades—.

—Yo no tengo ninguna grandiosa habilidad— contestó él.

—OK, pero la próxima vez que te atrape haciendo algo grandioso voy a recordarte esta plática— dije como despedida.

—Beth— él llamó de un modo nervioso así que volteé a verlo —Cuídate—.

Maggie, Jimmy o papá, ninguno de ellos creen que puedo cuidarme sola. Dejen que les muestre, tal vez le pida a Daryl algunas lecciones sobre algo, por alguna razón tengo la impresión de que le agrado y yo lo quiero; es noble aunque reservado y también bueno. Quizá muy poca gente lo vea pero quien sabe, con un poco de tiempo verán lo grandioso que es.

FIN

 _Uf, estoy algo frustrada con la pagina porque el día miércoles al subir mis trabajos algo ocurrió no sé si en mi pagina o en mi internet-lap top o qué, el punto es que borró una de mis historias y algunos comentarios de otras porque no los encuentro por ningún sitio a pesar de que sale la notificación en mi e-mail. Lamento que ya estos capítulos no tengan las dedicatorias. Saben quienes son ustedes y eso no se va a borrar._

 _Voy a tardar en responder en lo que se arregla de nuevo así que un poco de paciencia._


	6. Charla de chicas

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) un nuevo one shot para la colección**

Esto era un evento extraordinario, los hombres hacían guardia en las torres y las rejas en el exterior de la prisión, al principio las mujeres pensaron que estaba ocurriendo algo por este fenómeno pero los hombres las tranquilizaron varias veces asegurando que era algo aleatorio, porque ellos sin darse cuenta habían decidido poner a todos los hombres juntos en la guardia.

O tal vez si se habían dado cuenta y esa era la intensión: tener un momento de pura testosterona, el punto fue que cuando ocurrió el turno de vigilancia de las mujeres ellas comenzaron a emocionarse, comenzaron a verlo como una noche de chicas post apocalíptica donde no bebían y se intercambiaban las armas.

Y sin embargo no les molestaba, de hecho estaban muy divertidas: se habían puesto de acuerdo con sus walkie talkies en sus respectivas torres de guardia y comenzaron a hablar a través de los aparatos.

—Oh vamos, aquí esta como a dos grados, necesito algo caliente— se quejó Carol.

—Entonces solo necesitas a un hombre— se burló Karen y todas mujeres chillaron divertidas.

— ¿En serio? No vamos a hacer esto— intervino Maggie con el ceño fruncido.

—La esposa ha hablado— bromeó Sasha.

—Lo siento Maggie pero ya ha comenzado la subasta y compraba a Glenn por un ocho. Me gustan un poco jovencitos — le tomó el pelo Carol a Maggie.

Escucharon unas risas de Maggie — ¿Ocho? Si lo vieras en acción sería diez si no hay moneda más alta—.

Todas las mujeres comenzaron a reír, en ese momento entró Beth a la torre de guardia donde Michonne y Maggie vigilaban, la joven llevaba unas tazas de café. Vio las risas de las dos mujeres intrigada mientras estas parecieron atrapadas en una travesura. En el walkie volvieron a escuchar la voz de Karen.

—Esta vez tenemos un ejemplar digno de aplaudir. Fuerte, viril, expolicia y educado. Buen padre pero de momento pésimo agricultor. La subasta comienza ahora, quien da más— dijo la mujer.

Las cejas de Beth se levantaron por la sorpresa, dejó la bandeja en el suelo dispuesta a escapar pero Maggie la atrapó de inmediato, la joven le miró con rareza así que Maggie le dio una pequeña explicación —Es algo que hacemos para entretenernos, no vayas a delatarnos. Es más, te vas a quedar a escuchar porque cómplice al fin no vas a decir nada—.

Beth guardó silencio, se sentó muy cerca con la cara roja —Pero están hablando de los chicos de la prisión, yo…—.

—Doy un nueve pero casi no es mi tipo— contestó Sasha.

—Diez, porque tiene unos ojos muy hermosos— contestó Maggie con su aparato sin dejar de ver a Beth.

—Seis, simplemente no entra en mi estereotipo de belleza— habló Carol.

—Quien da más, quien da más— pidió Karen muy emocionada.

Michonne tomó el aparato —Nueve, su nobleza a veces puede ser irritante pero todo lo demás haría que lo pusiera como el articulo final—.

La mujer le dio una ligera sonrisa a Beth para que se diera cuenta que no debía tomárselo en serio, Maggie le entregó el walkie y la joven que con duda habló — ¿Diez? —.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? — comenzaron a pedir las otras

—Beth se une a nuestros "juegos"— argumentó Michonne y pudieron escuchar lo alegres que estaban las demás por eso.

—Muy bien, ¿Por qué diez? — pidió Carol desde el otro lado seguido del sí de las otras chicas.

Beth sintió que ardía, no sabía que decir —Es una buena persona— soltó una risita.

Maggie suspiró con fastidio —Las reglas nos prohíben dar puntos por la bondad de su corazón, tiene que ser una cuestión física o se descarta—.

Beth no pudo evitar la carcajada que broto de sus labios —Estamos hablando de personas que conocemos, no es como si fueran actores de cine. Es raro decir eso—.

Michonne y Maggie negaron con la cabeza, luego llegó el turno de Maggie —Traído desde lo más lejano de la cárcel. El hombre del martillo demoledor y espalda ancha. Corazón de oro como no hay dos: Tyresse, se abre la subasta—.

—Paso— escucharon decir a Sasha.

—Diez, solo miren lo fuerte que es ese hombre— contestó Karen.

—Ocho, me encantan esas manos— bromeó Carol.

Poco a poco todos dieron sus calificaciones y Beth no pudo evitar reír mientras con timidez daba su calificación. Entonces fue el turno de hablar de Michonne —Traído con la hermosa genética que Dios le pudo otorgar, el más joven pero no por ello menos fiero, hasta el momento el invicto con solo dieces: el dulce Carl—.

— ¡Diez! Es una ternura y sus lindos ojos— se apresuró a decir Sasha.

Para sorpresa ninguna debatió el punto, se llevó un arrollador diez por cada una de las mujeres, Beth cedió a los presión social y otorgó un diez a un chico que prometía ser atractivo en el futuro. Fue el turno de Sasha que esta vez bromeó con el simpático de Zack quien recibió siete por parte de la mayoría con la sorpresa de un ocho por parte de Beth.

La velada estaba terminando así que decidieron darle el artículo final a Beth, ella tenía que hablar de alguno de los hombres de la cárcel pero ella sentía que se ahogaba de solo pensar en alguno: quedaba Bob, Daryl y algunos otros hombres que no conocía. Tal vez decir algo de Patrick pero tenía la cabeza en blanco.

—Vamos Beth que van a relevarnos y el juego no puede acabar sin nada para degustar al final, es el último al que realmente devoramos— le apresuró divertida Maggie.

Beth cogió el walkie y se aclaró la garganta — ¿No le dicen a nadie? Bueno, el hombre con los brazos de roble y la mirada más felina de todos pero a pesar de eso tiene la nobleza de un ciervo, su nombre es D..Daryl, le daba un diez porque ¿Es alto?—.

Por unos segundos todo se quedó en silencio, ella miró a Michonne y Maggie en espera de saber que había dicho mal, su hermana le quitó el walkie —Buenas noches a todas, la subasta cerró—.

Beth estaba confundida, apareció en ese momento su padre para seguir la guardia con Bob a su lado y las tres bajaron que fue el momento en que las mujeres se reunieron, Beth se sentía como si la hubieran regañado sin decirle nada así que cuando todas voltearon a verla tenían el rostro un poco lamentándose.

—Bethy perdón— comenzó Maggie —Pero Daryl nunca debe entrar en la subasta, porque ¿recuerdas que Daryl vive en una oficina? Ahí hay un radio que puede captar nuestra señal. Lo descubrimos con sorpresa porque la primera vez que comenzamos el juego Daryl lo escuchó por accidente y se puso como loco—.

Beth se puso tan pálida que Maggie quiso golpearse por no advertirle antes pero estaba tan divertida que se le olvidó —Él prometió no decirle a los chicos ni escuchar las conversaciones pero no sabemos lo que pueda pasar ¿Verdad? Así que mejor no lo incluimos—.

Todas las mujeres fueron a dormir, con excepción de Beth que paso toda la noche pensando en si Daryl había escuchado todo, iba a ser humillante si había ocurrido pero no tenía el valor para preguntarle.

Por la mañana se dio cuenta que no podía ver ni a Rick, ni a Tyresse ni a ninguno de los hombres ni siquiera a Carl porque de pronto iba a sonreír al pensar en todas las cosas bonitas que habían dicho de ellos pero eso significaba delatar el juego. En su lugar paso todo el día ocultándose de los chicos y jurándose que nunca iba a volver a jugar.

Ya era noche y estaba feliz de que había pasado todo el día lejos de cualquier influencia masculina, terminó de lavar los platos y cuando se dio la vuelta vio que Daryl la estaba observando con seriedad. Beth se quedó petrificada y Daryl se aproximó a ella.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que hiciste anoche— dijo serio.

Beth sintió toda la cara roja —Yo no lo dije en serio, no sabía que eras intocable y la mirada felina era solo una expresión— estaba tan nerviosa que negó con la cabeza —Tú no eres atractivo para nada—.

Daryl parecía tan confundido, él solo había ido hablar de porque si había quedado de llevarle café a todas las mujeres ¿Por qué no había regresado de la torre de su hermana? Pero en su lugar tenía una Beth sonrojada — ¿Qué? —.

Beth abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, se acaba de delatar en su juego, salió corriendo sin pedir permiso y Daryl trató de procesar un poco las cosas, cuando se dio cuenta de la implicación se puso rojo y más avergonzado que molesto—No se atrevieron, ellas no ¡Beth! — dijo y fue tras la joven.

 _Con una dedicatoria para olicitySpain, robticsi, 5 y tamarabvillar porque siempre que comentaban me hacian el día_


	7. Déjame ir 1

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es una nueva historia más larga que un one shot pero no va a exceder de los cinco capitulos. Que disfruten.  
**

Había nacido como una broma, un comentario de acidez sobre cómo había acabado todo. Ninguno decía las palabras bajo una trampa o engaño que arrastrar, ella con su nueva confianza le había pedido un poco de sexo encima de un autobús escolar. Mientras él con su nueva amistad había declinado con burla.

Entonces cubiertos por la oscuridad habían ido en busca de calor, refugiados en el fuego con la voz de una rubia como acompañamiento y Daryl había dedicado unos segundos a contemplar a esa criatura que era parte del marco que llamaba familia, un adorno más en su nueva vida de rejas y paredes teñidas de gris.

Ninguno de los dos, Carol ni Daryl habían pensado más allá en el comentario, la confianza que dotaba la amistad los mantenía protegidos de esa frontera hasta ese día, el engaño de la muerte de Carol cuando T-dog con su fuerza y nobleza se había bañado de sangre para darle a ella una oportunidad de vivir.

Así Daryl había llorado por ella en silencio, había orado en su pecho por un milagro del que nunca creyó; sufriendo y deseando encontrarla por ser el primer lazo de amor puro que encontró. La suave unión de la amistad junto a la creación de su redención y él se descubrió sintiendo la soledad con tal fuerza que no se le olvidó como era antes de ella.

Carol por su parte, atrapada en la negrura de la celda llena de sangre, podredumbre y desesperanza sintió la soledad en su magnitud. La sensación de abandono que ella pensó superada; sus dedos se marcaron en la puerta con su toque convaleciente, con la sangre de su propio cuerpo trataba de hacer que su fortaleza sirviera de algo así que se prometió buscar una sensación que la llevara lejos, más lejos de lo que en su vida pasada consiguió.

Entonces Daryl había entrado en la celda y la había llevado en sus brazos de vuelta con los demás, atrapada en sus brazos y su calor fue ella como recordó el amor que vertía en ese hombre, bajo la promesa de ser mejor y cuya limpieza en el sentimiento los volvió incondicional.

Fue así como la broma se transformó en acuerdo de los dos, noches en las que el cálido roce de cuerpos se atrapaba en una celda, susurros y gemidos que las rejas trataron de mantener encerrados junto con sudor que las sabanas viejas absorbían. Un secreto diminuto entre ellos: sexo, compañía, reverencia y amistad, solo amistad para mantener intacta la pureza de la relación.

Pero así como ellos hicieron su acuerdo los demás parecieron percibirlo también, era casi imposible ocultar un cambio tal cuando la fortaleza de su pueblo radicaba en el conocimiento de los demás, sin embargo, nadie dio palabras de sobra manteniendo todo en un cambio evidente pero vedado.

Por ello cuando Daryl abandonó la prisión, solo trataron de recordarle que Carol también vivía ahí, haciéndoles pensar que la amaba más de lo que sabía qué hacía pero Daryl conocía su relación así que ella entendería. Siempre lo haría porque eran amigos, eran leales y por su parte se mantenía la calidez de su relación.

Fue como Daryl comprendió que por mucho que pasara fronteras con ella: dando sus historias, compartiendo sus miedos o entregando su cuerpo no estaba enredado a Carol, ni a su belleza e inquebrantable fortaleza. Él podía partir con su hermano y mezclarse entre el follaje hasta desaparecer porque no había entregado algo que ni el mismo podía definir.

Pero también fue como Carol entendió que se mentía con solo querer a Daryl en su lecho, sentir su cuerpo en las noches y el peso de sus deseos con cada empujón de deseo. Fue con Beth con quien llegó a la realización: al escuchar sus quejas y protestas sin tapujos que de manera inconsciente reflejaban los deseos de la mujer mayor. Las dos tenían el mismo calor ardiente por la partida de Daryl pero una lo decía mientras la otra no, Carol se lo guardó porque ella no era Beth, ella ya era mayor así que debía conservar oculta su arraigada inclinación por el cazador.

Beth había estado llena de remordimientos por su actuar en la granja, para compensar sus marcas se había ocultado entre pulseras y su actitud más entusiasta, disimuló su verdadero rencor por la vida que le tocó, pero lentamente ella comenzó a creer en todas las cosas que decía y más despacio aún vio a Daryl.

Realmente lo vio, el esfuerzo que ponía en cuidar a los demás o la forma en que con ayuda de su hermana rescató al bebé que tanto amaba. La manera en que felicitó a su padre cuando la desgracia de su pierna se superó, ella en distancia lo estudió hasta notar esa soledad que intentaba llenar con cualquier cosa y el suave afecto de la sabia mujer que ella tanto respetó: Carol, sin embargo, Beth no podía definir que había entre ellos dos.

Así, tan pausado como ella fue evolucionando; se dio cuenta que florecía algo por Daryl que no entendía hasta ese momento en que ella protestó por su partida pero tan rápido como la idea llegó se desvaneció, porque la palabra experiencia le aplastó. En su cuerpo lo sabía, pero en las palabras de Carol lo comprobó, ella no tenía la capacidad para aproximarse como la otra mujer podía así que ella siguió con su vida, tan natural como era.

La vida continúo para ellos, se despidieron amigos, se trajeron nuevos viajeros. El café de las hojas de los árboles se reemplazó por el verde, la tierra comenzó a despertar y las plantas de Rick con su padre iniciaron su crecimiento. Beth también quería crecer, también deseaba dejar de ser el punto negro del grupo de la granja. Ella se encontró estudiando la manera de moverse de Michonne, cuidando el estilo de su hermana mayor y en secreto imitando a Carol en su determinación.

Fue como Zach llegó a su vida, él era…perfecto para ella, para seguir creyendo en la vida e igualmente tener un poco de control porque Zach era dulce, hermoso con las palabras justas para ayudarla cuando necesitaba pero no era suficiente. No para atrapar el corazón de Beth hasta la desesperación.

Y entre ellos surgió el tácito acuerdo de disfrutar juntos de la vida pero no por ello se iban a enamorar; Beth con su suave sonrisa aderezada con ligera petulancia invitó a Zach a su vida en la prisión, los paseos por los jardines, el canto a la sombra mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y noches traviesas en el auto del chico con roces que infartarían a su padre o alterarían a Maggie si no hubiera usado protección.

A cambio Zach era coqueto, altanero y egocéntrico, jugando a conquistarla por puro capricho. Divertido cuando no se podía perder de ningún lado en la espera de ver quien resultaba vencedor e inesperadamente ninguno tendría respuesta pues como Beth encontró a Daryl en su puerta ella comenzó a sospechar que su compañero de viaje no vendría más a ella.

Ella caminó hasta la tabla que contaba los días en base a las buenas noticias, sus dedos atrapando la madera que señalaba una despedida más, Beth podía llorar por su amigo caído pero no iba a hacerlo, no quería perder el poco temple que había conseguido en los últimos tiempos. De sus pensamientos volvió al espacio que llamaba habitación, por la mirada de Daryl.

Los ojos azules que trataban de descubrir un momento de flaqueza para sostenerla si era necesario, sin encontrar lo que buscaba, Beth conocía a Daryl, había cuidado de su presencia el tiempo suficiente para saber que él tenía una muerte más a su espalda porque para él ser el protector lo era todo.

De pronto recordó ese sentimiento de soledad que había visto en Daryl varias veces, la vacilacilación para acercarse a la calidez humana y decidió enseñarle lo que había aprendido durante mucho tiempo: ella sanaba. Frases cortas que no daban consuelo hasta que ella corrió sus brazos a su espalda con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho, un toque suave lleno de calidez, de agradecimiento por proteger a todos sin importar que no pudiera hacerlo por siempre.

Daryl cansado de perder gente, cansado de correr no solo de caminantes sino de personas vivas ya sea malas, ya sea buenas que intentaban amarlo solo pudo sentir un poco de calor en el codo de la joven al posar su mano nerviosa ahí. Ella había dicho palabras sobre cómo no quería despedirse o lo agradecida que se sentía por conocer a Zach y Daryl sabía que no hablaba tanto de ella. Le animaba a él.

Daryl tuvo una nueva luz sobre Beth, su aura relajada estaba llenando su corazón al no tener miedos de acercarse a él, Carol tardó en aventurarse a romper su barrera apenas murió su hija pero Beth había colocado un puente de golpe sin importarle ser rechazada, siendo contraria a él. Tratando de cuidarlo y esa noche Daryl no fue con Carol para recibir consuelo, dejó que la oscuridad lo tragase completo para poder evadir la pequeña luz que veía en Beth.

 _Esta es una petición sin embargo quería dejar una dedicatoria a algunas chicas cuya madurez parece entender estas situaciones carpediem-365 fuiste de las primeras lectoras y te agradezco por ello. Y jazminbgdd30 tambien por aunque reservada tu participación me importó mucho._


	8. Déjame ir 2

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es una nueva historia más larga que un one shot pero no va a exceder de los cinco capitulos. Que disfruten.**

El sol de la mañana ya salía, apenas pasaba sobre los hoyos que era la tela que usaba como puerta y Carol se dio cuenta que se durmió esperando a Daryl, había esperado a Daryl el tiempo suficiente pensó con pena, ella había sido muy pasiva durante mucho tiempo y la culpa por su hija era el pecado más grande que le había generado.

Salió de la celda para iniciar su día, el susurro de las personas en la cocina o el caminar de algunos que se movían para comenzar sus actividades fue lo que le permitió despertar por completo y buscar a Daryl en la torre de vigilancia donde comenzaba su turno, se sentía la humedad en el ambiente al tiempo que el olor a oxido de las escaleras penetraba la nariz de la mujer.

Sus manos delgadas se aferraron a la puerta metálica frente a sus resistencia, necesitaban aceite se dijo. La puerta se abrió y Carol vio el cuerpo de Daryl, la sombra que se formaba en sus brazos al descubierto, el rostro expectante a su presencia pero sus ojos tan azules que podían robar su alma para atraparla en esos iris dieron a Carol la determinación para conseguir el corazón de Daryl porque ya tenía todo lo demás.

En otros tiempos hubiera sido tímida, le habría dado una sonrisa e intentos breves de coqueteo pero ahora ya no era necesario, su cuerpo delgado caminó hasta el pecho fuerte del hombre castaño quien de inmediato comprendió esa sonrisa felina de ella. Sus manos grandes atraparon a la mujer por la cintura atrayéndola para que sintiera su sexo caliente.

La sonrisa de Carol se extendió con mayor fuerza al saber que tenía un buen efecto en él, podía tener su corazón, no había nadie que se lo arrebatara así que dejó que su cuerpo le dijera lo mucho que le importaba a pesar de ser rápido, entre jadeos y sudor, para componerse Carol habló por primera vez —¿Cómo estás? —.

—Bien, es solo otro chico— contestó Daryl aún entre suspiros.

Pero Carol lo conocía, en su tono de voz suave y áspera podía detectar aflicción. Sus pasos lo llevaron a abrazarle por la espalda unos segundos que es lo que toleraba —Está bien, estamos bien gracias a ti—.

Daryl no se movió, de espaldas ella pudo ver la figura de alas de su chaleco de cuero mientras la respiración de él se había hecho casi nula, Carol bajo la vista pensando si era el momento indicado y sí valía la pena el riesgo, porque ellos no hablaban de sentimientos, no de la manera que ella planeaba hacerlo. Tomó una respiración profunda, su pecho era más apretado de lo que reconoció al principio y el aire escapó de su sistema como las palabras dulces y entrecortadas fueron pronunciadas.

—Daryl tú tienes mi corazón—.

Los ojos de Daryl se abrieron a toda su capacidad, no había una respuesta inmediata ni una reacción que a Carol le dijera algo, entonces los gritos los hicieron reaccionar pidiendo ayuda seguido de la muerte de varios en la prisión y no hubo tiempo para hablar porque una gripe mortal había contaminado a la población.

Después de eso el mundo se convirtió en el caos que siempre había sido pero que, Carol había tratado de ocultar entre paredes y alambres de púas; cuando ella fue rechazada por Rick no sé arrepintió pero la duda que albergaba se profundizó, el deseo por conocer la respuesta de Daryl la obligó a regresar a su casa. Y en la búsqueda su corazón vio con horror como había perdido su hogar pero también su esperanza de encontrar a Daryl en lo primero que vio: Judith.

Mientras, Daryl había escuchado esas palabras claramente y aunque tenía la respuesta en la lengua no la pronunció; se había equivocado al pensar que Carol tendría por siempre la misma idea de necesidad que lo estrangulaba a veces pero ¿cómo iba a decirle a ella que no había manera de amarla?

Los gritos y el horror de la enfermedad que azotaba la cárcel hicieron que se olvidara de la respuesta pero no de Carol a la que imaginaba con el rostro triste, las puertas se abrieron a él con la mala nueva de la acción de Carol. El daño que el propio Daryl no se había atrevido a hacer aun en su otra vida pero él quiso perseguirla. Tratar de calmar su conciencia con la salvación de ella hasta que aquel monstruo de un solo ojo apareció.

Desafortunado que de nuevo las prioridades fueran otras, Daryl luchó por mantener esa casa en pie entre el humo, la muerte y los caminantes. Ni siquiera ese tanque imponente pudo detenerlo solo la visión de una rubia corriendo, evitando las paredes caídas y los ojos salvajes en la búsqueda de algo.

—Busqué a los niños para ir al autobús— le dijo.

El pecho de él descendió, viendo a Beth desesperada no pudo luchar con la realidad así que él le pidió que se fueran dando la espalda a la figura de ilusión junto con el cadáver del hombre que la engendró, corriendo lejos escapando a la deriva de lo que la vida era a continuación.

El bosque le gustaba, la semilla de la vida en cualquier rincón al mismo tiempo convivía con la crudeza de la sobrevivencia. La belleza con el horror se difuminaban tan sutil que apenas se apreciaban si eras observador, por eso Daryl se refugió en su sitio seguro, caminó, caminó, corrió, corrió hasta que el cuerpo le pidió un reposo como favor.

Solo el cielo era su protector, Daryl se había encontrado vigilando a Beth con silenciosa dirección pues era incapaz de una palabra siquiera pronunciar, el miedo le había atado la lengua mientras la desesperanza el corazón y no existía una razón para creer que hubiera alguien más con vida así que bajo la cabeza y aguardó.

No se le escapó ver a Beth rendida, perdida y derrotada. La cara caída con el cuerpo exhausto sucio, delgado mostraba tal cual ella en su interior triturado estaba. Ella se recargó en la tronco de un árbol para no caer al suelo en un intento de aferrarse a algo por más duro o rugoso que fuera. Daryl contempló sin mover un dedo siquiera cada movimiento de Beth hasta que ella colapsó en el suelo.

Cuidadoso se aproximó y vio que ella dormía, una suave lagrima recorrer todo su rostro fue el brillo que la luna le dejó ver mientras su boca murmuraba ignorante de lo que hacía.

—Por favor, solo dame un minuto, estoy tan cansada…por favor Dios—.

Cuando ella despertó era de madrugada, no había sol en el horizonte pero no lo necesitaban porque él había hecho una fogata, él grabó cada gesto de ella en su memoria, enojado con ese Dios al que ella había susurrado. El ardor de la fogata era igual que el de la joven que lo instó a seguir, no rendirse.

Entonces Daryl odio con más fuerza a ese Dios por arrebatarle a tan hermosa e ingenua rubia lo poco que aún conservó: la casa, el padre, la hermana y su amor. Por eso cuando ella insistió que todavía existía un algo, un alguien para tener una oportunidad Daryl simplemente se rio con amargura. Porque la fe no había hecho nada para ninguno de los dos.

Pero Beth le había hecho esa suplica con los ojos, las cejas se levantaron con furia, su boca se frunció, ella imploraba por un poco de paz con la rabia contenida. Le daba la espalda para enterrar su decepción y Daryl, tonto que era se pensó, por querer asesinar el espíritu fresco y palpitante de su acompañante. Como ofrenda un pañuelo de su bolsillo le ofreció, un lo siento sin sonido de su voz.

Los dos prosiguieron su camino, una vereda de muerte con rastros de putrefacción pero sin importar el panorama Beth le instó, esperanza gritaba en su andar, sus rasgos se volvieron más hermosos para Daryl conforme la veía seguir sin parar. Ella no era como él, Beth tomaba lo que podía porque después repartía a su posibilidad, fuerte y guerrera no se conformaba nunca pese a la adversidad.

Por eso fue una desgracia cuando chocaron una vez más con los caminantes y su alimento que ella antes podía nombrar. Beth se llenó de sal, era imposible que soportaran no llorar pero Daryl precavido de nuevo no se quiso arriesgar, no la consoló ni esperó por ella. Si tenía que seguirlo eso haría: él anduvo entre el metal, la serpiente que eran esas vías sin voltear atrás.

Durante los siguientes días no hubo mucho de una interacción entre ellos como humanos, Beth trataba de hacer las cosas más amigables: tratando de dar una conversación, cooperando e intentar aproximarse a él pero Daryl herido por lo ocurrido le ignoró en lo posible preocupado más por estrangularse y flagelarse.

Pero Beth tenía otros planes, ella en particular quería vivir, sentir y ser ella misma por el poco tiempo que le quedaba. Y quería que Daryl se acercara a ella por lo menos para no sentirse tan sola, sus frases acidas, palabras entrecortadas, ceños fruncidos. Miradas dolidas que eran solo para mantener la distancia de ella. Beth sentía cada uno de sus actos, cada una de sus humillaciones por considerarla inferior pero al mismo tiempo podía ver el cuidado que ponía en ella.

 _Quería dedicarlo a unpocotsudere yIzayoi Okira porque aunque es una historia un tanto seria ellas fueron lectoras muy maduras en todo lo que escribia_


	9. Charla de chicos

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es una nueva historia continuación de charla de chicas así que si no haz leído la primera te sugiero que lo hagas primero antes de adentrarte en este one shot.  
**

Daryl se mordió la uña de manera involuntaria al ver pasar a Beth con un bote de semillas para su padre, ese día había perseguido a Beth para que le explicara que pasaba en "los juegos" pero tenía que reconocerle que sabía guardar un secreto porque no reveló más de lo que pasó esa noche por mucho que Daryl trató de sacarle información.

De hecho había tenido que ser Maggie quien le jurara que había sido una equivocación de Beth porque ella la había obligado a jugar y le prometió que nunca más iba a volver al tablón de juegos. Además dio su palabra de que en cuanto ella había dicho su nombre nadie había respondido a nada.

Daryl de mala gana había aceptado las palabras de Maggie pero a veces se preguntaba que había dicho Beth sobre él, no le gustaba ser curioso pero ahora esa idea no se borraba de su mente aunque claro, nunca iba a preguntar directamente.

—Dijo que eras alto— le habló muy cerca Carol con una sonrisa traviesa.

El hombre levantó el rostro con molestia fingida — ¿De qué me estás hablando? —.

Y Carol, que le conocía tan bien no dejó de reír ni un momento — Beth, dijo que eras alto esa noche pero no dijo más porque la regla se activó—.

Daryl negó con la cabeza —A mí no me importan sus tontos jueguitos—.

Ella le guiñó el ojo tan divertida a sus costillas que Daryl quería salir corriendo de ahí luego de decirle algunas palabras no muy agradables pero sólo se mordió más el labio. Carol estiró los brazos con una inocencia que no tenía para nada — ¿Sabes de lo que me acabo de enterar? Creo que la radio que tienes en tu oficina ya no funciona así que esta noche junto con las niñas vamos a jugar de nuevo y esta vez vamos a dejar para el final a un tal Daryl Dixon. Me voy a asegurar que la pequeña Beth este presente ¿Qué opinas? —.

— ¡A la mierda Carol! — le gritó furioso Daryl y se alejó de ahí mientras Carol no dejaba de reír.

Daryl se dijo que no iba a caer en los líos mentales de Carol pero al anochecer estaba sentado en la cama de su oficina mientras observaba el radio desde la esquina de la cama. Podrían haber terminado de jugar o ni siquiera haber empezado, Daryl no sabía muy bien que hacer porque sabía que estaba mal.

—Bueno, solo la prendo cinco minutos y lo que sea que pase— dijo a una figura imaginaria.

Al instante lo primero que escuchó fue la risa tímida de Beth y tragó saliva —Le doy un siete, me gusta cómo le quedan las gafas a Patrick—.

Las demás mujeres estallaron de risa —Deja de ser tan dulce, por favor. Necesitamos menos Beth hija de papá y queremos más Beth mujer—.

— ¿Qué es eso? — le interrumpió Glenn con mucha sorpresa al escuchar al aparato.

A Daryl se le cayó la radio por la sorpresa, estaba tan concentrado en su travesura que no se percató de la presencia de Glenn. La radio patinó más cerca de la entrada donde Glenn estaba y Daryl como rayo se levantó para apagarla mientras las mujeres al otro lado hablaban de Bob.

Glenn la cogió entre sus manos con una sonrisa traviesa — ¿Ellas hacen eso cuando les toca guardia? —.

—Parece que sí— contestó Daryl al intentar arrebatarle el aparato pero Glenn salió al pasillo muy divertido.

—Ey Rick, ven un momento— gritó Glenn entusiasmado —Daryl acaba de descubrir algo interesante—.

Maldito Glenn y su incapacidad para mantener la boca cerrada, pensó varias veces mientras vio a Glenn entrar en su celda. Tenía una gran sonrisa —Vamos a escuchar un poco—.

— ¡Claro que no! Es algo entre ellas ade…— Daryl no pudo terminar la frase cuando Rick con Carl entraron en su oficina.

Rick iba a hablar cuando escucharon el estallar de risas de las mujeres y todos centraron su atención al aparato. Esta vez Maggie habló a través—El niño malo de la prisión, rebelde pero muy sabio para su edad: Carl, la subasta se abre para el pequeño Grimes con un diez por su carita afilada—.

Carl volteó a ver a su padre confundido mientras el hombre trataba de reponerse a la sorpresa, de inmediato escucharon el diez de parte de cada una de las mujeres sin siquiera explicar la razón y Carl dio un sonrisa orgullosa todavía sin comprender muy bien porque le estaban calificando.

—Sus ojos son dos hermosos diamantes azules, te perderías en ellos si no conocieras lo protector y buen líder que puede ser. De nombre Rick— esta vez era la voz algo entrecortada de Beth, al final soltó una risita.

Los hombres volvieron al aparato pero esta vez Rick ya había reaccionado, le arrebató la radio a Glenn quien suspiró con decepción porque vio la cara de Rick y sabía que iba terminar aquello.

—La subasta comienza con un nueve de mi parte porque… mm… pues ya lo dije, tiene bonitos ojos— escucharon decir a Beth y Rick apagó el aparato algo avergonzado.

—Esto es algo muy privado, se supone que es cosa de ellas. No les vamos a decir nada pero este radio se queda en mi celda— reprendió a Glenn con la mirada y salió de ahí con rubor en la cara.

Daryl de nuevo se quedó sin saber lo que realmente pensaba Beth sobre él pero se había enterado que "Rick tenía ojos bonitos" y eso le había puesto de tan mal humor que las ganas de cenar se le acabaron pero Glenn insistió tanto que bajó al comedor donde Bob, Tyresse y el cuarteto original ya tenían sus platos en una de las mesas.

El cazador se sentó con ellos y se llenó la boca con lo que parecía puré de papa. Glenn sonrió divertido —Ya que están los hombres aquí; deberíamos hacer la subasta también—.

Bob y Tyresse se rieron por la ocurrencia de Glenn y Daryl supo en ese momento que Glenn les había contado todo ¿Por qué Glenn tenía que descubrirlo? Volteó a ver la reacción de Rick que parecía algo distraído mientras que Carl sonrió con la misma picardía de Glenn.

—Pues Beth es bonita, a veces cuando usa sus pantalones cortos para ir a dormir puedo ver sus largas y hermosas piernas blancas…— exclamó Carl con la cara completamente roja mezcla de inocencia y curiosidad.

Rick casi se ahogaba al escucharlo hablar, luego de las palabras de Maggie vio un Carl más adulto en un sentido del que no estaba acostumbrado; se había quedado pensando que debería conversar con su hijo de sexo, algo que lo asustaba y ahora con tal declaración lo tenía muy claro. Comenzó a picar la comida con violencia ignorando a los demás hombres "la charla Rick, tienes que darle la charla" se dijo muy tenso.

Daryl por otro lado también comprendió que no era el único que había notado las torneadas piernas de la menor de las Greene, debía pensar en algo para que no tuvieran que puntuar a nadie. Se rascó la barbilla antes de hablar así que Glenn pudo intervenir.

—Ey deberíamos comenzar con alguien que no sea mi familia… no quiero darle una calificación a mi hermanita Beth— habló entre apenado e incómodo.

—Nadie en realidad debería darle una calificación si lo piensan mejor— interrumpió Hershel con los brazos cruzados a espaldas de Glenn que en cuestión de segundos se volvió blanco.

Los demás hombres de pronto estaban muy interesados en la comida de sus platos porque podían sentir la molestia irradiando de los poros de Hershel. Glenn muy ansioso sonrió a Hershel —No quisimos… era un juego… lo que pasa es que Daryl nos dijo que la radio que tiene Rick en su celda puede captar las conversaciones de las chicas…—.

Pero al parecer, Glenn entre más abría la boca peor quedaba y dejaba a los demás. Tanto Rick como Daryl se levantaron de sus asientos porque sin deberla, por lo menos Rick que estaba tratando de ser educado ahora parecía un caliente como el resto — ¡Cállate! —

Hershel les dio una sonrisa pero una que les dio miedo a todos los hombres de la mesa porque nunca se la habían visto —No, déjenlo hablar y que me cuente toda la historia—.

Daryl tragó saliva —Maldita radio del infierno—.

 **Glenn, cuando los nervios le dominan no sabe explicarse correctamente y parece que será regañado por más de una persona. Me cuesta trabajo escribir comedia si no es por un momento de inspiración por lo que me disculpo por no continuar dejame ir pero ya publicaré el miercoles. Quería dedicar el trabajo a sakumix y BloosomHyuga porque ambas en su momento comentaron mis historias con mucha educación.**


	10. Déjame ir 3

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es una nueva historia más larga que un one shot pero no va a exceder de los cinco capitulos. Que disfruten.**

La necesidad de estar a su lado para que nada le pasase, el momento en que a pesar de estar alimentándola con una serpiente le miraba con disculpa por entregar algo como eso o la forma en que con sus ojos azules le observaba en silencio. Todo eso para Beth era desconcertante y los sentimientos que nacían de su estrecha convivencia se unieron a los que ella ya construyó en su antiguo hogar.

Eso fue el motor que le dio para desafiar al cazador, el alcohol se volvió el pretexto para que los dos con sus pesares y trampas mentales se gritaran. Se lastimaran pero se aproximaran, ambos estaban cansados de ser errantes así que con el fuego también se asentaron entre ellos, se convirtieron en dos. Ella no era Michonnne, Maggie ni Carol pero Daryl tampoco era Rick, Glenn ni Tyresse, ellos solo eran ellos en busca de un futuro más prometedor.

Daryl se había quedado atrapado de la candidez de su acompañante, el viaje fue menos pesado conforme el licor de sus venas se evaporó. También encontró que no había más culpas ni tenía temor de sentir, curioso que durante las horas que ella permanecía en el sueño Daryl se encontrara viendo el subir y bajar de su respiración; los labios rosados que permanecían cerrados igual que las parpados con la cortina de pestañas castañas.

Sonrió, una línea diminuta casi tímida cuando ella decía algo gracioso y sus manos, traidoras si él no estuviera tan deseoso querían deslizarse sobre su cabello, cepillar sus hombros o rozar el cuello de mármol de Beth. Su cercanía lo embriagó de nuevo no por alcohol sino por su calor, el toque de sus palabras y su visión: prometedora, pura e inquebrantable.

Juntos siguieron en movimiento, esta vez había sido una pequeña choza no tan asquerosa como la anterior, con agua por lo menos. Daryl escaneó el lugar para mantenerla a salvo, satisfecho dejó caer su peso en un sillón mientras Beth uso el agua para limpiar su rostro. Daryl no era mucho de cuidarse pero Beth le ofreció un paño que encontró así que Daryl frotó con fuerza el trapo para acabar pronto.

Y Beth de nuevo interrumpió, esta vez para pedirle que fuera más cuidadoso consigo mismo, Daryl permitió que ella mojara una vez más la tela en el tazón aún alarmado por su cercanía pero Beth se dio cuenta de inmediato de su objeción no dicha, le dio una sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo? ¿Confías en mí? — pidió ella en un susurro de voz.

Daryl asintió, cerró los ojos a la espera de ese paño deslizarse con cuidado en sus gestos, era tan delicada y para Daryl era muy íntimo. El acto más sensible en toda su vida muy por encima de sexo con otras mujeres e inclusive con Carol, se preguntó al sentir el calor de las manos de Beth ¿Qué era eso que tenía con Beth? porque le concedía muchos permisos sobre él que no comprendía.

No, realmente ella no era Michonne, ni Maggie porque no la respetaba como a las dos, él la reverenciaba en su naciente fortaleza y el germinado de lo que colocó en su corazón. Beth terminó la limpieza de su rostro y cuello. Se movió a un lugar distinto en un sillón. Sus ojos se volvieron pesados hasta que por fin se durmió, de nuevo en la noche unas lágrimas escaparon e involuntariamente pronunció.

—Papá, Maggie, Rick…—

La sensación que se anudo en su pecho no tuvo un nombre para Daryl como las otras que brotaban a lo largo del día, una sonrisa sin humor surcó su cara limpia. Definitivamente no era Michonne, Maggie ni Carol… cada vez que pasaba más tiempo con Beth pensaba más en Carol, Beth no habría matado a esas personas ni había elegido jugar a Dios, con cada gesto de Beth se convencía que no había amado a Carol como ella quería porque él prefería nobleza; porque él elegía lo que Beth creía: esperanza, siempre seguir intentando a pesar del panorama desolador.

Y con la muerte de Karen y David, Carol daba por definida su situación, no más oportunidad de seguir luchando para sobrevivir. Para Carol la esperanza se desvaneció. Daryl caminó a Beth y se arrodilló, todavía podía escucharla llamar a sus muertos en sueños o susurrar la carga que se sentía para todos los demás.

Se acercó a sus oídos, el arete de vidrio brillaba un poco por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, estaba tan cerca de ella que sus cabellos rubios parecían hebras delicadas que ocultaban el hermoso rostro de Beth; Daryl suspiró pero Beth tan agotada no se despertó.

—Tú eres mi igual, no una carga y voy a mostrarte que, entiendo porque sobreviste y porque quiero que sigas así. Voy a enseñarte que eres fuerte pero todo lo que puedo ofrecer es esto. Si lo aceptas voy hacer todo lo humanamente posible para que permanezcas a mi lado y no permanecer ajeno a lo mucho que estas sufriendo— su voz tan suave que ni se reconocía salió muy cálido para ella.

Beth dio un suspiró profundo, Daryl vaciló en si moverse preocupado porque ella hubiera despertado, sin embargo Beth solo se acurrucó, su piel blanca de la mano viajó a su pecho y ella serena por fin descanso.

Sin duda Carol y Beth no eran iguales, él sacudió la cabeza, furioso por intentar la comparación. Ambas estaban en su alma pero si tenía que elegir a alguna de las dos no sabía porque Beth era su primera opción. Daryl ingenuo de lo que era eso solo movió su barbilla más cerca para dar a Beth un beso rápido en el costado de su cabeza.

Al amanecer Daryl despertó a Beth para tomar su turno de descanso, Beth le miró un momento antes de decir la idea que en sus sueños se gestó — ¿Daryl podrías enseñarme a cazar? —.

—Sí—.

%%%%

Beth no era una luchadora, nunca lo intentó, no con sus emociones ni sentimientos; no hasta que pensó en Daryl en la prisión. Ella se había aferrado a su joven inocencia para no hacer frente a los latidos por hora de su corazón; la sonrisa deslizante cuando sabía que existió y el contacto que a veces los unía.

Pero pasando con él las 24 horas del día se dio cuenta que no tenía salida, su deber era hacer frente a su inicial amor. Él por ratos la instruía mientras ella con sus lecciones no solo aprendía de sobrevivir sino las formas que Daryl poseía para dar mensajes que se avergonzaba de trasmitir. Así fue como ella se dejó llevar por los rituales que el cazador había construido y Beth caminó el laberinto que Daryl Dixon tenía para llegar a él, puerta tras puerta hasta que no encontró la llave para algo que Beth moría por saber: la relación de Carol y Daryl.

Bastante le costó reunir el valor de preguntar, su lengua se sentía pesada y mordió su labio varias veces antes de preguntar mientras caminaban por el bosque, vio la espalda de Daryl contraerse antes de voltearla a ver con confusión. Beth estaba dispuesta a escuchar gritos o palabras de rechazo, solo iba disculparse y seguir pero para su sorpresa el hombre pregunto.

— ¿Qué? —.

Con las mejillas rojas disimuladas por el calor Beth repitió — ¿Qué significa Carol para ti? ¿No quieres buscarla? Porque ella es la que tiene más posibilidades de estar viva porque no estaba en la prisión —.

Si Daryl hubiese querido esquivar la pregunta lo habría hecho pero esa extraña sensación que tenía por lo que había hecho Carol debía de tratarla con alguien. Beth había sido directa y decidió confiarle un poco de lo que se atrapaba en su interior.

—No sé— contestó con los hombros caídos — ¿Sabes porque no estaba en la cárcel? —.

—Se retrasó, creo que eso paso— respondió ella.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol mientras recobraban fuerzas para seguir después, el invierno mantenía el clima fresco, un ligero viento aliviaba el calor de su esfuerzo al tiempo que los alertaba si algún caminante venía por el olor. Daryl miró unos minutos a Beth decidiendo si valía la pena contar algo que dañaría la imagen de Carol porque él sabía lo mucho que Beth la apreciaba.

Beth creyó que Daryl aún no entendía sus sentimientos por ella, era triste pensar que entrometerse entre ellos era algo que podía hacer pero Beth jugaba limpio, cerró sus ojos un segundo para convencerse que no estaba siendo entrometida y que aunque se enterara que Daryl le amaba a Carol, Beth se aseguraría que a la primera persona que buscarían sería a ella aun si les llevaba toda la vida.

— ¿Ella es la persona más importante para ti? — cuestionó ella con tacto.

Daryl no contestó pero Beth sabía que él estaba pensando profundo en la pregunta — ¿La quieres proteger? ¿Quieres ser mejor? ¿Intentas muy duro lo que sea para verla sonreír? ¿Solo piensas en ella? ¿Estarías dispuesto a entregarle tu corazón? —.

Conforme hablaba ella vio como Daryl abría los ojos, ella sonrió con melancolía porque era evidente que el arquero estaba dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos, estaba luchando y finalmente cayendo en la realización. Beth no iba a darle tregua, tenía que entender de una vez. Colocó su mano en el pecho del hombre que estaba inmovilizado por la sorpresa —Daryl eso es el amor—.

Se puso de pie para proseguir con su camino pero también para no llorar, enmascarando sus sentimientos en una sonrisa triste; tenía que superar el duelo por la muerte de su padre pero también por la pérdida de su corazón frente a un amor no correspondido.

Daryl siguió sus pasos con la cabeza baja, conforme ella había hablado con él fue como se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Beth Grenne. Levantó la vista para ver la menuda figura de la joven que ahora cargaba su ballesta, que llevaba su cuchillo en el costado y que al parecer también tenía atrapada su alma y corazón.

 _Prometo responder todos los mensajes mañana porque hoy ando liada de tiempo_


	11. Déjame ir 4

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es una nueva historia más larga que un one shot pero no va a exceder de los cinco capitulos. Que disfruten.**

Como en un pantano se sentía Daryl, entre más luchaba se hundía más profundo así que solo dejó que fueran sus sentimientos los que decidieran, permitió que ella entrelazara sus dedos con los de él o llevarla en la espalda. Escucharla cantar o cargarla hasta la cocina que habían encontrado para comer algo. Mientras afuera todo se marchitaba por el invierto en su interior brotaba con fuerza la vida hasta el punto en que no pudo ocultarlo más: entre las velas y la jalea de uva, detrás de la mirada de la joven rubia y su insistencia.

Daryl dejó que su alma escapara por sus ojos y era la silenciosa declaración de amor que podía pronunciar "Yo te amo" podía resumir todo pero implicaba esa promesa de lealtad, protección, afecto y otras cosas como superar sus propios miedos. Era un te amo que solo acabaría con la muerte.

Y Beth quedó impresionada por el gesto tan sencillo pero cargado de sentimiento; en un principio dudoso de la veracidad del mismo pero cuando él se marchó por un perro para evitar su respuesta Beth se convenció que era tan sincero como el de ella. La joven caminó detrás de él para decir que era lo mismo de su parte, que no había nada más que la hiciera feliz.

Entonces la muerte había caminado directo a ellos, los había acosado y separado de golpe, Daryl corrió detrás de un auto gritando su nombre porque no podía gritar que era su vida con la que quería pasar el tiempo que le restaba, y no importaba que fuera a ella a la única que le hubiera dicho cosas tan intimas de su vida. Beth desapareció en el auto con una cruz.

%%%

Daryl no se sorprendió por ver a Rick y Michonne, no cuando Beth había asegurado que estaba con vida. Tampoco se impresionó de quedar en una caja con Maggie, Glenn y los demás porque era algo que Beth había esperado con mucha determinación, pero sí que se extrañó de que nadie diera una oportunidad de vivir a la joven rubia, tal vez era que su corazón estaba muy comprometido o que él la había visto enfrentarse a la vida con orgullo pero él sabía que estaba viva.

Y mientras trataba de sobrevivir para volver a ella se encontró con su segunda persona importante: Carol, hecha de acero y confianza, manchada de barro pero una sonrisa acuosa por la presencia de todos reunidos, así que Daryl ni siquiera lo había pensado, corrió a envolverla en un abrazo porque su familia estaba ahí y solo tenía que pensar en Beth.

Sus brazos la apretaron con fuerza, la sintió más delgada que antes pero no le importó, la cargó solo una fracción de segundos porque estaba feliz pero también necesitaba consuelo "Ella se fue, se la llevaron y necesito que me digas algo. Que tú creas que ella está viva porque los otros no lo sienten así" pensaba mientras su rostro se frotaba en su hombro en una mezcla de alegría y tristeza.

Carol sonrió gustosa, se dejó envolver en los brazos de Daryl creyendo que su respuesta había sido dada y que el corazón del cazador volvía para ser de ella. Pero Carol estaba dolida por las cosas que había pasado así que no sabía si se sentía capaz de recibir todo lo que suponía que Daryl quería, se dejó envolver pero también le impidió acercarse más a ella.

Fue como el nuevo viaje dio inicio, Carol vio el renovado entusiasmo de Daryl, una chispa que no le conocía que la propia Carol dudo sobre el origen, los rasgos de Daryl eran más dóciles, las palabras menos chocantes y la esperanza tan firme que ella se replegó, no quería hablar con Daryl de su viaje porque no quería escucharlo del suyo para comprender que el amor y la acumulación de momentos con él no eran lo que pretendía.

Pero no era una decisión que ella pudiera tomar porque de hecho el destino sería el que en un auto a Atlanta los impulsaría, Daryl fiero no le había dado ni elección, la había arrastrado en busca de la joven que ella apreciaba como una hija. Sus manos se apretaron al volante no por conducir en la noche sino por la manera en que Daryl se refería a una chica que antes ni sabía que existía.

Caminando entre las calles, viendo la podredumbre y ocultándose en un lugar del pasado de la mujer vio como Daryl sin vacilar hablaba sobre cosas que jamás había podido remover en él, vio la influencia de Beth en sus acciones y sentir, Carol se preguntó muchas veces hasta qué punto su presencia había cambiado al hombre o si alguna vez él podía verla como más que un amigo pero ahí frente a él su corazón se quebró al entender que ella había llegado a varias capas del alma del menor Dixon, pero sin ser suficiente para acertar en el corazón.

Ella decidió callar sus palabras, seguir a Daryl y salvar a Beth. Eso era hasta que la camioneta cayó, la manera en que la tomó de la mano junto con la sensación de decir adiós le hizo cambiar. No, si iba a marcharse tenía que ser con la misma pureza que empezó esa relación así que mientras caminaban lejos de la camioneta le habló.

— ¿Cuál es la respuesta? — su voz entrecortada un poco por el dolor.

Daryl al principio no comprendía, muchas cosas habían pasado en ese viaje y estaba tan concentrado en traer a Beth de vuelta que le pareció tan extraño. Sin embargo, esos ojos en Carol reflejaban la seriedad al mismo tiempo que el amor y ya no tuvo duda de lo que su mejor amiga preguntó.

La sentó en la escalera, le entregó la botella de agua para que se hidratara. El calor sobre ellos los asaba y la propia tensión entre ellos los asfixió, no quería, no así pero Carol no dio marcha atrás. Daryl con tristeza respondió.

—Beth tiene mi corazón—.

Tan claro que Carol no tenía ni una duda, la curva de una sonrisa decepcionada cruzó su cara y pese a que sus ojos unas lágrimas derramó prefirió seguir con la respuesta — ¿Por qué? —.

Daryl quería parar, era suficiente con lo que tenía pero la respetaba tanto para saber que si no le daba a Carol la contestación que necesitaba todo eso de nada serviría. Su estómago se retorció, sus dedos se lastimaron en su ballesta pero su voz fue tan firme que el mismo se desconcertó.

—No era la muerte para Karen y David, eso no te correspondía a pesar de que querías salvar a los demás. Yo no me había dado cuenta de perdiste la sensibilidad por la vida hasta que lo demostraste ese día, es por eso que no pude dejar de verte como amiga o el sexo como…y para mi tú eres una mujer tan importante… pero tú no estás aquí— dijo y señaló su pecho.

Carol se limpió las lágrimas — ¿Y Beth lo tenía? —.

—Ella lo tiene— contestó con seguridad Daryl —Pero no es algo que me gustaría explicar—.

Carol se puso en pie, ella no era quien para evitar que dos iguales se volvieran uno, ella había visto crecer y madurar a Daryl lentamente hasta convertirse en un hombre, tan dolida como gustosa a partes iguales ella reverencio a Beth en su mente porque había conseguido algo que nadie más sin saber cómo —No vayas a renunciar a esto—. Dijo.

—No, ahora que lo sé— respondió Daryl.

Pero Carol sonrió porque no se refería a él, ella hablaba para una Beth en cualquier otra parte, una de la que no conocía la respuesta pero quería que siguiera viva porque quería ver si ella comprendía las palabras que Daryl no decía, pero sobretodo, conocer la respuesta que Beth daría. Pero una vez más el destino tenía algo planeado para ella así que su conciencia se esfumó cuando un auto le embistió.

 _El final viene en el capitulo siguiente porque de nuevo no administro bien los capitulos y este tuve que dividirlo en dos o quedaría muy largo. Me gustaría agradecer por el buen recibimiento de esta historia, quería hacerla en un one shot pero la petición tenía demasiados elementos para hacerla corta y creo que como lectores lo aprecian. Yo como escritora lo hago con sus comentarios._


	12. Déjame ir 5

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es la ultima parte de esta historia, que la disfruten.  
**

Beth estaba atrapada, triste y cansada de tanta injusticia pero no iba a rendirse cuando la oportunidad de estar con la persona que amaba era posible, no porque le correspondiera sino porque aquello que apreciaba estaba con él pero al final esa mujer y todos sus monstruos la encadenaron porque si tenía que salvar a alguien su nuevo amigo era su elección.

Siempre alguien antes porque entonces no era Beth Greene u olvidaba las lecciones del hombre que sin cabeza yacía sobre una casa que se desvaneció. Y luego de golpes y heridas, su nobleza fue modificada hasta el punto en que unas tijeras eran su única arma contra esas paredes; hasta que frente ella una camilla arrastraba a su amiga.

Beth tuvo que reconocer que prefería salvar la vida de Carol que cualquier venganza, permitió que esa mujer policía le ordenara más, no que quisiera cambiarle porque de nuevo prefería morir mil veces primero antes de darle un poco de razón a esa… cuyas palabras no le bastaban para nombrarla.

Y cuando la vida de Carol dejó de estar en peligro, ella se fue a ese agujero oscuro que tragaba los pecados del hospital, en un silencio que le brindaba cierta paz. Tenía que darle a Carol una razón para vivir, decirle que Daryl estaba por ahí amándola entre caminantes para que al fin después de todo consiguiera estar a su lado.

Los pasos volvieron a Carol, de cabello cano pero gran fuerza porque en cuanto Beth acarició su muñeca la otra mujer fue despertando, sus parpados lentos se abrieron y sonrió feliz ante la imagen de una Beth que aunque lastimada parecía tener una fuerza que no le conocía.

—Beth… te estábamos buscando— las palabras eran bajas porque todavía se sentía débil.

La rubia sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Cuan afortunada podía ser después de todo lo que había pasado para tenerla ahí? Acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho porque necesitaba un poco de alivio y Carol no podía negar pues al igual que la rubia necesitaba esa cercanía. Era extraño para ella sentir ese dolor y alegría por Beth junto con todo lo que implicaba.

—Los encontramos a todos…Daryl y yo venimos a buscarte antes de que me lastimara así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que él te encuentre— dijo.

Y Beth sonrió con una alegría tan grande, a lo mejor sufrir demasiado hacía que esta alegría fuera superior — ¡Todos vivos! Ya quiero verlos—.

Ni siquiera tuvo que desearlo de nuevo porque una explosión en el piso decía que Carol no se había equivocado. Beth en ese momento reaccionó, cerró la puerta por dentro y usó uno de los muebles para atorarlo, en ese momento los gritos junto con los golpes le recordaron que esa gente era capaz de todo; la puerta recibió disparos pero Beth no se movió. Usando su cuerpo detuvo cualquier intromisión.

Cuando el silencio se instauró fueron las voces amigas, Rick y Daryl quienes llamaban las que le hicieron moverse y al abrir la puerta se lanzó a los brazos de Rick para luego pasar a Daryl, ella estaba con su familia de nuevo como un sueño que podía quebrarse en cualquier momento: besos, sollozos y muchas otras cosas.

Esa noche ella durmió junto a su hermana, esa noche ella miró a Daryl con cierta nostalgia porque imaginaba que Carol y él ya están juntos pero aunque Daryl se quedaba junto a Carol por su salud, no sabía se la vivía pensando en ella: todo lo que debe decirle mañana y explicarle; que no importa el mundo como era antes o ahora, él la ama.

Con la madrugada llega la frescura, Beth se levantó y Daryl ya estaba a su lado sin darse cuenta siquiera, le estaba acariciando el cabello, respirando en su oído y deseando con la mirada. Beth estaba sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo encantado, tanto que no podía generar una idea coherente, ella se acercó a él hasta los labios. Ojala pudiera detenerse pero no lo hizo; ambos gimieron al contacto del otro, ese calor que nacía de su boca lentamente se expandió por todo el cuerpo moviendo sus manos y apretando los cuerpos un rato por encima de lo demás hasta que por fin se separaron.

—Carol...—.

—Nunca, quería tenerte a ti. Anhelaba besarte a ti porque cuando tú hablaste de amor pensaba en tu cabello rubio, tu voz y tus palabras… que me enamoraron desde el principio— contestó Daryl.

Ella sonrió tan feliz de saber lo que Daryl sentía, tan orgullosa de ganar una pelea que no se supone que tendría —Te quiero, Daryl —.

Pero no fue la única reunión que ella conseguiría, sus brazos se volvieron pinzas para atrapar a su hermana y sus labios para besar a Judith; la piel para tocar a Glenn o acariciar a Rick. Con cada uno de los sentidos volvió a conectarse con su familia para decirse que era real y no fantasía.

Y así un nuevo viaje comenzó, una esperanza que se arraigó en presencia de Noah que deseaba unirse a su familia así como a Beth le sucedió. Un viaje lento pero seguro, con descansos en casas abandonadas y con la fortuna de comida suficiente.

Noches en las que se acomodaba al grupo en parejas y donde poco a poco los demás entendieron la relación de Beth y Daryl. Tiempo para ser feliz viendo a la pareja pero también el momento de sanar el propio corazón porque Carol fue a entregarles sus bendiciones para no llenarse de rencor mientras Beth explicar su situación porque jamás quiso entrometerse. Y Daryl, por fin para cerrar un círculo entre las mujeres.

Y al finalizar sus propios sentimientos fue Carol quien en secreto un anillo a Daryl le proporcionó, no para presionarlo de un modo ni para que pensara en un futuro más allá pero sí para que se diera cuenta que las palabras que mantenía retenidas eran tan obvias para el resto que ocultarlas a si mismo era una burla sin sentido.

Fue como Daryl se sentó en esa cama, al lado de Beth con la cara apenada y le besó para no decirle de nuevo porque era muy pronto para ese sentimiento, pero su rubia amante no jugaba su juego; con sus caricias, con sus dedos le quitó el chaleco y la camisa. Con su voz las cicatrices de la espalda mientras sus manos arrancaban el pantalón.

¿Qué era Daryl desnudo del cuerpo y alma? Un simple manjar para su joven compañera, sonrisa de diablo pero torpe e inocente presencia. No importó que ella tuviera la iniciativa fue Daryl al final quien condujo la situación pero ambos gozaron como si la alcoba fuera la sala de un cabaret. Porque sexo era una cosa y amor en otra pero estaban juntos en la misma habitación.

—Te amo, ti por encima de todo; incluyendo mi vida— dijo al fin Daryl sin temor.

Luego de eso ya no había más duda y Beth respondió —Te amo—.

A partir de ahí todos se embarcaron en una esperanza que al llegar al lugar se convirtió en vacía: caminantes es todo lo que les daba la bienvenida, Beth se escondió en la casa de Noah con él y Daryl.

A través de los walkie talkie pidieron ayuda pero para cuando llegara solo serían comida así que Daryl hizo validas sus palabras, fue a distraer a los caminantes pero esto significaba la despedida de su corta historia de amor. Obligó a Noah a cuidar de Beth, le hizo prometer que iban a permanecer ocultos en ese armario.

Beth estaba luchando con Daryl y Noah para hacer frente — ¡Si me dejas no te perdonare! — le gritó a Daryl con desesperación.

Esta vez fue la sonrisa de Daryl la que hizo su cuerpo temblar, él la besó —Yo creo que no—.

Daryl cerró la puerta y Noah uso todo su cuerpo para detenerla, Beth le empujó pero no logró moverlo, sus lágrimas son la frustración misma — ¡Muévete, muévete! —.

— ¡No! Yo podría haberlos salvados a los dos si no tuviera está herida así que por lo menos que seas tú— contestó Noah también llorando.

Y cuando todo terminó, el grupo encontró a Beth llorando de rodillas, el cuchillo de Daryl en la mano y la sangre en sus piernas. Noah permaneció a su lado como estatua, probablemente Beth cumpliría su promesa y nunca perdonaría a Daryl porque se suponía que un final feliz debía concederles por una vez.

%%%

Pasaron los meses y la vida siguió, Beth estaba usando el cuchillo de un cazador para pelar a su presa. Carol extendió la mano para tomar el animal y crear un guisado. Ambas en silencio pero reconfortándose por la pérdida de un ser amado. ¿Beth no iba perdonar nunca a Daryl? Él le conocía tan bien que ya sabía antes de siquiera seguir.

Lo que Beth se pregunta es si algún día iba a romper su maldición y todos de los hombres que aceptaban ser sus amantes iba a existir alguno que escape de su fúnebre destino o si por lo menos a uno de ellos llegará a amarlo una quinta parte de lo que Daryl significó.

 _Entiendo que algunos lectores no disfrutren esta ultima parte porque no tuvieron el final feliz que esperaban pero ha sido una petición de un lector y dentro de los parametros que me pidió era eso, no final feliz. Tengo que admitir que yo disfrute matando a Daryl porque parece que es intocable y no es así. Les agradezco que siguieran la historia corta hasta el final y no se preocupen, ya no habrá más capitulos muerte porque de momento las peticiones que tengo en proceso no lo requieren así que nos leemos en otro trabajo el miercoles. Tambien me gustaría pedirles que visiten a otra escritora llamada Jaia cortez, en Wattpad. Ahí comienza a publicar una de mis historias llamada nacida así.  
_


	13. Maldita niña perfecta

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es una nueva historia one shot que espero disfruten.  
**

— ¿Daryl? ¡Daryl Dixon! — llamó la voz delicada de una niña que le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Cuando Daryl se dio la vuelta solo pensó "Oh pero si es la maldita niña perfecta"

Las palabras que Daryl usaría para definir a Beth era "maldita niña perfecta", no estaban cargadas de malos pensamientos ni irritación solo eran las expresiones que él usaba para referirse a ella desde el primer momento que la conoció, algo inesperado si se ponía a reflexionar.

Merle y Daryl estaban de paso en un pueblo, los dos habían conseguido un trabajo temporal para poder irse cuando les diera la gana pero Merle siendo descuidado se había terminado lastimando la mano. Había gritado y amenazado con demandar a su jefe así que en segundos los dos habían quedado sin trabajo.

Daryl decidió llevarlo al hospital donde también estaba una joven con un brazo roto, en lo que pasaban su turno Merle se la paso maldiciendo a pesar de que ese hombre de cabello cano le reprendía con la mirada cada vez que soltaba una mala palabra, cuando la enfermera llamó a la joven del brazo roto ella había hablado —Yo puedo esperar ¿Podría pasar al hombre después de mí? Se ha quejado tanto que debe ser algo más serio—.

Merle había tomado eso como una afrenta a su hombría así que había ordenado a la niña pasar y había cerrado la boca por completo, sobra decir que tanto Daryl como el otro hombre estaban agradecidos por ello. Y cuando Daryl solo había dicho algo corto al otro hombre; Merle había protestado y una cosa había sacado otra así que cuando la joven salía se enteró que no tenían trabajo y estaba suplicando a su papá para que los contratara porque les hacía falta gente.

El hombre que parecía severo al final había accedido y fue como Merle y Daryl comenzaron a trabajar en la granja Greene, aunque la palabra trabajar más o menos se aplicaba a Merle que con una mano no podía hacer gran cosa así que ayudaba en lo que podía para recibir un sueldo y justificar vivir en una choza algo vieja en las orillas de la propiedad.

A veces Merle perdía la paciencia pero entonces ahí estaba la joven rubia Beth Greene que con su yeso en la mano era tan inútil como Merle así que pasaba un rato con el hablando. Daryl siempre estaba trabajando mientras ellos sentados cerca conversaban, la joven era tan "maldita niña perfecta" contando de la escuela, su vida y preocupaciones que Merle se volvió más accesible y comenzó a contarle algunas cosas de su vida pasada. A veces se le iba la lengua y contaba de sus borracheras o sus drogas pero Beth solo escuchaba.

Y lo que supone que iba a ser temporal terminó siendo algo cotidiano y agradable para Daryl, Merle comenzó a calmar su temperamento una vez que Beth sanó de su brazo y podía ir a cualquier lado, Daryl no podía comprender porque Merle quería dar un mejor ejemplo a la niña así que aunque bebía mucho ya no perdía tanto el control. También había dejado las drogas de lado pero ocasionalmente hacía una visita a esos lugares.

Daryl se sorprendió al ver que Merle no era quien echaba todo a perder sino él mismo cuando después de pasar tanto tiempo con la joven, de conocer su risa tímida y sentir agradecimiento por lo que había hecho por Merle se encontró yendo con ella de cabalgata para ver el atardecer en petición de ella para terminar queriendo besarla.

Luego de eso había preparado sus maletas y se había marchado con Merle de ahí a pesar de las suplicas de Hershel o la resistencia no explicita de su hermano, a partir de ese momento las cosas habían vuelto a ser las de antes: vida de mierda con un Merle de mierda pero era mucho mejor que pensar en Beth cada que estaba cerca de ella y por supuesto daba muchísimo menos miedo.

Pero dos años después de conocerla estaba frente a él en medio de las calles de Atlanta llamándolo por su nombre, con una coleta de cabello y un uniforme azul de enfermero. Al principio Daryl no había dicho nada porque no sabía que decir pero después porque Beth había llenado todo el silencio contándole que estaba estudiando enfermería e inclusive le dio el nombre de la clínica donde hacía prácticas.

Daryl solo había deseado suerte para ella antes de marcharse con la fuerte convicción de no volverla a ver, en especial porque al verla había pensado lo "malditamente perfecta que se había puesto con el tiempo" pero eso se había ido al traste cuando tuvo un accidente de trabajo y se golpeó la cabeza con una herramienta.

Terminó en el mismo hospital donde ella practicaba, luego de las revisiones salió con buena salud para encontrar a Merle charlando con Beth con una espantosa comida de cafetería, ellos se despidieron de ella y mientras se iban para su casa Merle tenía una sonrisa altanera en la cara.

—Es interesante ver que ella ya no es ninguna cría. Se ha convertido en una mujercita— había dicho en un tono que había puesto a Daryl a la defensiva.

—No, tú no intentas nada. Y no le vuelves a buscar ni hablar en la vida ¿Entendido? O juro que…— dijo Daryl muy exaltado.

Para desgracia de Daryl, fue uno de esos extraños casos en que Merle le escuchaba y en secreto Daryl esperaba descubrir que su hermano no le había obedecido para que pudiera ver una vez más a Beth, por lo menos para pedirle que mantuviera las distancias con Merle porque había vuelto a sus antiguos malos hábitos.

Ya que eso no estaba pasando, Daryl comenzó a sentirse enjaulado con el paso de los días, al pensar que Beth y él estaban en la misma ciudad, lo que se le había olvidado es que la "maldita niña perfecta" en su perfección no iba a olvidar a la gente que conocía con facilidad. Un domingo en la mañana alguien tocó la puerta, al abrir ahí estaba Beth con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo? — es lo único que Daryl pudo alcanzar a decir.

—Merle me dijo donde vivían y ya que ustedes están muy ocupados para irme a saludar, pensé que podía ahorrarles mucho tiempo si yo venía — contestó ella con educación.

Pero de pronto sus mejillas se sonrojaron y una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su cara —Daryl, no traes pantalones—.

El hombre al darse cuenta le cerró la puerta en las narices para ponerse el pantalón más nuevo que tenía y desenredar rápido esos cabellos salvajes, seguido de lavarse la cara. La maldita niña perfecta tenía que aparecer con sus perfectos pantalones de mezclilla, su perfecta coleta, su perfecta blusa pastel y su "maldita perfecta actitud".

A partir de ahí las cosas comenzaron a caer en rutina, ella iba a su apartamento a veces para prepararles la comida, ayudarlos a acondicionar el lugar para vivir mejor y de modo secundario ayudar a Merle a comportarse mejor. Daryl cayó de nuevo en la rutina que tanto le gustaba, en la comodidad y calidez familiar que tanto le gustaba.

Y cada vez fue más difícil pensar en ella como la "maldita niña perfecta" para convertirse en la "maldita mujer perfecta" que tanto anhelaba, aquella con la que dejaba de dormir para pensar en ella y tener electricidad hasta en las puntas de sus dedos cada vez que estaba cerca. Por eso cuando ella llamó llorando un día diciendo que ya no iba a vivir en Atlanta Daryl sintió que su mundo estable de nuevo estaba en caos.

Pero esta vez había sido distinto, de la noche a la mañana ella había dejado la escuela, su casa y todo sin dejar una sombra. Merle y él estaban tan preocupados por ella que fueron hasta la granja de su familia para tener información de ella.

Al llegar se encontraron con que su padre había tenido un paro cardiaco fulminante y había fallecido, que había regresado a su casa para hacerse cargo de la granja porque ella no quería vender como sus hermanos: Shawn vivía de abogado en otro estado y con Maggie a punto de casarse con Glenn para heredar el negocio familiar de él, no tenía tiempo para cuidar de la granja.

Beth era un completo desastre, sabía un poco de cómo se manejaba la granja pero dada su juventud no muchos hombres le tomaban enserio, Otis y Patricia le ayudaban en lo que podían pero la enfermedad de Otis poco a poco le impedía hacer muchas cosas.

Fue cuando Daryl y Merle decidieron quedarse para ayudarla, la pobre joven era un desorden pero con la ayuda de los Dixon no solo logró levantar la granja sino hacerla más productiva y todo volvió a encajar para ellos porque Beth no se arrepentía de dejar sus estudios ni los hermanos de someterse a una vida rigurosa donde hacían raíces.

Cuando las cosas se volvieron tranquilas fue que Daryl comenzó a tener esos sentimientos con más fuerza o pensar en ellos con más frecuencia pero a diferencia de las otras veces no se iba a alejar porque sabía que la "maldita niña perfecta" lo necesitaba.

Merle al final terminó fastidiado de los dilemas morales-sentimentales de su hermano y le animó para que le confesara a Beth lo que sentía; Daryl estaba renuente pero Merle que sabía TODO lo que había pasado Daryl se había hartado y le amenazó con llevárselo lejos si no hablaba.

—Vamos, que sé porque nos fuimos en primer lugar. Ahora no es igual así que o le dices lo que sientes o la dejamos sola a su suerte. Tú decides—.

Fue el incentivo que Daryl necesitaba, cuando le llevó flores una tarde cálida de junio y vio como ella saltaba de entusiasmo y luego lo besaba, fue que las palabras para definir a Beth cambiaron: ella ya no era "la maldita niña perfecta" porque ni era niña y ni era perfecta por haberlo elegido, pero no le importaba porque la amaba así que no iba a ningún lado.

Tardó un rato más a quitar la palabra maldita de su cabeza para definirla porque para él maldita era igual a increíble aunque al final había cambiado esa palabra de su cabeza porque sonaba feo cuando pensaba en ella y la palabra amor.

Cuando él le entregó el anillo de compromiso a Beth las palabras que tenía en la cabeza para definirla eran "la imperfecta mujer que amaba con todo su corazón" y ¿Podrían guardarle un secreto? : A veces le gustaba llamarla así cuando le besa en la oscuridad de su habitación.

 _Una petición, historia AU sin zombis de pormedio que uf, me costó resumir en todo lo que se pedía. Espero que ustedes la disfruten y que si encuentran alguna queja me lo hagan saber jajaj_


	14. La elección de San Valentín

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es una nueva historia one shot que espero disfruten.**

Si Daryl Dixon moría solo era porque esa era su elección pues podía espantar intereses amorosos con un palo si se lo proponía por todas las personas interesadas. Las mujeres de Woolbury lo comían con los ojos y buscaban pretextos para hablar con él.

En cuanto a las personas más cercanas a él Michonne, Sasha no le eran indiferentes pero era Carol la que tenía una clara ventaja sobre el resto porque tenía una cercanía superior a los demás: bromeaba con él, lo podía tocar aún si era una un codazo que era por encima de lo que alguien más podía hacer.

Hasta que llegó Beth, ella solo fue de frente y cuando lo vio triste le reconfortó como ella siempre hacía: le dio un abrazo. Beth era así de directa sin darse cuenta que eso había llegado a cambiar el estatus de todas las mujeres alrededor de Daryl en: Beth, Carol y el resto.

Y Daryl no tenía problemas con eso, al principio estaba confundido por cómo era Beth pero se dio cuenta que no podía rechazarla, era muy extraño pero no podía. Además, como Beth no le daba importancia porque era su manera de ser, Daryl siguió a su lado como de costumbre.

Hasta el 14 de febrero, era ridículo que la gente festejara esa fecha en la prisión, sin embargo, ahí estaba odiando el día tratando de escapar de todas esas chicas que de la nada comenzaron a darle corazones de papel o cartitas tontas las chicas más jóvenes.

Daryl quería quemar cada uno de los papeles que tenía apilados en su cama o que le dejaban en su moto o en el peor de los casos le daban a la cara con cierta lujuria en los ojos ¿Se había perdido de algo y ahora se estaba ofreciendo? Lo mejor era escapar al bosque pero no podía porque… Rick quería que fuera a la carrera de mañana.

Rick soltó una carcajada cuando vio la cara de Daryl en el comedor. Carol se sentó a su lado con una galleta para Daryl y Rick no ocultó la risa que le daba la escena, Carol le guiñó el ojo —Daryl es una galleta, al menos te la puedes comer no como las cartas—.

Daryl se la metió a la boca con desgano — ¿Por qué andan todas las chicas tan enloquecidas? —.

—Porque eres caliente y estás disponible— contestó de modo travieso Carol.

Rick dejó escapar una carcajada mientras Daryl escupía la galleta, Carol negó con la cabeza en un comportamiento como una madre con su pequeño —Daryl, tienes muchas opciones aquí, tienes que empezar a escoger una a quien darle algo para que te dejen tranquilo. Es lo normal en las relaciones: esta esa chica Sam que es muy bonita o Carly que es muy sensata el resto de los días—.

—No es que tenga muchas opciones Carol— dijo de mala gana Daryl y se levantó de la mesa.

—Pero Carol tiene razón, las mujeres solo quieren hacerte saber que les gustas así que no seas grosero con ellas— le explicó Rick en un momento de amabilidad.

— ¿Para qué demonios quiero saber eso? — cuestionó Daryl harto del día.

—Para que no te vayas con las demás— contestó como algo muy obvio Carol.

Y mientras refunfuñaba para ir a su cuarto vio como un chico le entregó un chocolate a Beth, ella lo recibió avergonzada pero a Daryl no le gustaba que le diera cosas ¿Qué se creía ese chico? Así que caminó hasta ella para que ese mocoso se fuera. Beth sonrió al verle pero Daryl comenzó el interrogatorio.

— ¿Y ese chocolate? — dijo.

—Me lo dieron, hoy he recibido muchas cosas de estas— respondió Beth.

— ¿Me estas presumiendo? — se aclaró la garganta Daryl porque la idea no le sentaba en el estómago.

—No por supuesto que no, tú me preguntaste…— contestó Beth.

Daryl volvió a su celda más molesto si se podía, las palabras de Carol gritaban en su cabeza: era para que no fuera con nadie más. Era casi patético, de seguro Beth se sentía igual que él de tanto regalo pero ahora no le molestaba tanto recibir estas cosas que al final iba a ignorar.

En especial porque el propio Daryl consiguió un chocolate para Beth, había muchas opciones femeninas por ahí pero Daryl no tenía mucha elección porque solo había una persona: Beth, aunque claro que no se lo iba a entregar ¿No verdad?

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! Tienes un chocolate Daryl, pensé que las chicas no habían conseguido chocolates porque no querían hacer una carrera— le sacó Beth de sus pensamientos en su celda.

— ¿Tú que haces aquí? — le gritó incomodo él.

—Tenía que avisarte que ya está la cena ¿Pero quién es? ¡Quien! ¿Quién? — exclamó Beth tan emocionada que Daryl ni lo pensó correctamente. Solo extendió el chocolate a ella.

Beth tenía la cara tan roja que Daryl sintió que valía la pena, ella vio la cara tan roja de Daryl que ya no tuvo miedo de mostrarle lo que guardaba en la bolsa de su pantalón. Cogió el chocolate y le dio el corazón rojo que llevaba consigo todo el día "bueno, esta interesante" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se veían con una sonrisa.

 _Gracias por todos sus comentarios, quería contestar a el invitado que comentó hace unos días, gracias por dar tu opinión invitado y por supuesto que no me molesta ni me ofende de hecho me parece muy interesante, me da pie para comentar. Creo que sí, esa diferencia de edad es demasiado marcada pero no por ello es un mal fin para Beth. Naturalmente deberan tener una comprensión del otro superior a la de las parejas con iguales edades y tambien una madurez de relación superior (porque no pueden tienen tanto tiempo para experimentar) por lo menos en un mundo sin zombis, Daryl morirá mucho antes pero la relación debe estar basada más en otras cosas que el sexo y la vitalidad, tambien hay jovenes que no se sienten tan cómodos con personas de su edad y su madurez mental completamente diferente a los jovendes d su edad que trata de buscar su espacio en gente mayor. El hecho de que para algunos no sea convencional tampoco lo convierte en una infeliz final porque no los obligan a estar juntos pero si a pesar de todo continuan significa que tienen algo realmente profundo. Es por eso que la relación me llama tanto la atención. En cuanto al mundo zombie solo diría ¿Exactamente que personaje llegaría a los 60 años como van las cosas? jajaj igual le iría bien a ambos con lo poco que podrían disfrutar._

 _Dedicado a CAMILLE JONES, Julia, diana y mell por todos sus comentarios tan agradables y la constancia de sus opiniones a pesar de ser invitados. Siempre aprecié lo que tenían que decir, me gustaba mucho ver sus comentarios._


	15. Beth la bruja mala

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es una nueva historia one shot que espero disfruten.**

Normalmente la hija pequeña de Hershel era un caramelo con todas las personas, trataba de llevarse bien con todos pero en esos tres días su tranquilidad se había transformado en una serie de actitudes sarcásticas y distantes, como si odiara a todos en la prisión. Solo Judith había escapado de su ira, las personas comenzaban a sentir la cárcel como una verdadera prisión porque su celadora de cabellera rubia les hacía sentir mal.

En especial Rick y Daryl hacia quienes el rencor era más grande, nadie les había declarado la guerra abiertamente así que la nueva actitud de Beth había dejado estupefactos a todos. Su padre y su hermana habían tratado de razonar con ella pero no hubo poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de parecer.

En cuanto a Beth, a veces lloraba cuando las cosas le salían mal pero en esos tres días llorar no era una opción porque ella quería venganza. Había sido una petición razonable frente al consejo: ir en una carrera corta o explorar en los campos como una práctica por si tenían que salir en una emergencia pero en su lugar había escuchado un no por respuesta de parte de todos los miembros del consejo y de algunos que no lo eran, también.

Y ella podía entender si le daban argumentos válidos a su negativa pero solo recibió cosas como que era una niña todavía, no tenía experiencia entre cosas similares. Lo peor es que había escuchado a Rick y Daryl hablar en privado, que basaban su respuesta en que "era Beth" ¿Por qué ella no iba a poder sobrevivir más adelante? Porque "era Beth".

La joven rubia quería venganza de ser infravalorada, se sentó en la mesa con su plato de comida. Rick estaba dándole una papilla a Judith y Carl estaba comiendo; Beth comenzó a comer tratando de disfrutar los alimentos hasta que Judith lanzó con sus manos parte de la papilla a la cara de Beth. Ella dio una risita, vio a Judith y negó divertida con la cabeza —Buena puntería bribona—.

Carl le ofreció un trapo para limpiarse pero ella lo rechazó —No gracias, no puedo aceptar tantas consideraciones—. Exclamó ella con evidente sarcasmo.

Carl hizo una mueca y Rick levantó la vista —Beth ya fue suficiente—.

—Perdóneme— dijo ella con acidez —Es que mi inferioridad no me permite hacer las cosas correctamente—.

Rick se veía tan molesto, le miró sin palabras así que Beth continúo —Perdónenme por ser "solo Beth"—.

Rick sorprendido paso rápidamente a la vergüenza así que Beth fue a su habitación para terminar de comer, al final dejó la comida en el suelo y se sentó en la cama a llorar; Daryl pasaba por ahí así que escuchó todo. Se sentía mal por ella pero siguió su camino. Al llegar a su celda se encontró a Rick sentado con el semblante culpable.

— ¿Es por Beth? — dijo Daryl con desgano. No le gustaba ser el tipo malo.

—Sí, ella nos escuchó hablar ese día— contestó Rick, se sentía como un patán por lo que habían dicho pero se le habían escapado las palabras.

—Me lleva… por eso está llorando— se quejó Daryl.

Los dos se vieron a la cara con vergüenza al comprender que Beth estaba llorando, a veces eran unos malditos con las mujeres. Los dos se quedaron platicando sobre lo que podían hacer para remediarlo. Por la mañana buscaron a Beth para hablar con ella, los demás también habían hecho las cosas mal y por eso ella evitaba al resto de las personas así que la encontraron en el patio cuidando de los niños con quienes reía.

Rick y Daryl pidieron a los niños que les dejaran hablar con Beth, ella se cruzó de brazos esperando sus palabras. Rick comenzó a hablar —Vamos a tratar de convencer a los demás de que hagas una carrera—.

Beth no se emocionó en ningún sentido, los hombres mayores se movieron incomodos, ella dio un suspiro de fastidio —Parece que no entienden nada. Que nadie entiende nada: en la pirámide de la prisión hay niveles—.

Rick y Daryl se miraron sin comprender y con voz condescendiente Beth siguió la explicación —En la cima están Rick y Dayl, son como los ídolos escolares. Más abajo están Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Carol etc. y son los chicos populares. En el nivel inferior los otros adultos, mi padre, Carl y etc. que son las personas regulares que pueden sobresalir si desean. Al final están los niños y por ultimo Beth—.

Los hombres se mordieron los labios algo tensos al escuchar el tono de la joven quien con su sonrisa sarcástica finalizó —Que tiene una categoría para ella solita ¡Es tan genial! ¿Creen que una simple carrera lo va solucionar? —.

—Beth nosotros no quisimos…— comenzó a decir Daryl pero ella le interrumpió.

— ¡No! No quiero escuchar otra disculpa vacía o les muerdo la mano— amenazó ella con los ojos furiosos.

Rick dio un paso adelante —Beth…—.

—Dije, les muerdo la mano— exclamó ella y se dio la vuelta.

Pasaron otros tres días en los que Rick y Daryl hablaron con el resto del consejo tratando de explicar cómo se sentía Beth o como la habían tratado. La metáfora escolar había funcionado muy bien porque todos cayeron en la realización de lo que significaba todo ello pero nadie sabía cómo solucionarlo.

Entonces Michonne regresó de su viaje, era la única que apoyó a Beth en su decisión al escuchar toda la historia. Así que Beth pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado no necesariamente platicando, fue como la mujer se dio cuenta de la profunda tristeza de la joven y de lo sola que se sentía.

— ¿Por qué no intentar hacer las paces con todos? — le preguntó Michonne una tarde.

—Porque no sería sincero. Cuando los veo recuerdo las palabras que me dijeron y sobre todo lo que Rick y Daryl… "solo es Beth" ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? — exclamó la joven irritada.

Michonne abrió los ojos, esos dos hombres eran unos completos tontos —Se acabó, nos vamos en una carrera y vamos a enseñarles que puedes hacer lo que quieras pero en especial a esos dos—.

A la mañana siguiente cuando todos despertaron la nota de Beth y Michonne tenía a todos preocupados, en especial porque esa carrera duró cinco días y no porque hubieran estado en problemas simplemente porque Beth necesitaba descontaminarse del ambiente, ella y Michonne se habían vuelto más cercanas durante ese periodo. Beth había quedado sorprendida por la idea de Michonne.

—Eso es cruel— dijo Beth.

— ¿Y el enojo se iría si no fuera así? — preguntó Michonne.

Beth negó con la cabeza y las dos volvieron a la prisión. Tan solo al llegar Beth imaginó que iba a ver gritos de parte de su familia y miradas de molestia de parte del resto pero en su lugar se encontró con abrazos de alivio junto con promesas de darle su valor correspondiente. Si Daryl y Rick hubieran conseguido la carrera por ella seguiría siendo la batalla que Beth Greene nunca ganaría. En su lugar era vista como la joven que tomaba las cosas que creía justas y era lo suficiente fuerte para llevarlas a término.

En cuanto a las palabras de Rick y Daryl ella seguía molesta pero no estaba tan segura de ejecutar la idea de Michonne, bueno, sus dudas terminaron en cuanto vio a los dos hombres que le sonrieron por su regreso. Ella les pidió que si iban a la celda de Michonne por la tarde las cosas mejorarían entre ellos.

Los dos asistieron aun sintiéndose culpables, Beth estaba ahí con su nueva amiga Michonne. Había dos sillas en la celda y los hombres se sentaron con curiosidad.

—Los escuche, no puedo creer que piensen así de mí— les dijo.

—No es lo que quisimos decir— contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Beth torció la boca — ¿Lo dicen en serio? —.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, Beth dudó en lo siguiente —Creo que son sinceras sus disculpas pero quiero que tengan un castigo. Pero tal vez no es buena idea—.

Michonne sonrió, al final Beth tenía un corazón muy noble y esa era la principal razón por la que había conseguido que los dos hombres estuvieran ahí dando disculpas. Pero a veces también debía enseñar a los hombres que cuando ella se enoja las cosas no se solucionan tan fáciles.

— ¿Cuál es el castigo? — Cuestionó Daryl —Me parece justo—.

—A mí también— contestó Rick.

Beth les señaló las cajas que tenía en la mesa, las que habían ido a conseguir durante esos cinco días —Quiero depilarles las piernas con cera—. Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa que no tenía maldad.

Los hombres tragaron saliva, tenían que aprender a cerrar la boca o usar la lengua mejor frente a las mujeres porque de nuevo habían dicho una estupidez. Y mientras les ponían la cera en las piernas ambos pensaron que debían dejarle el trabajo de dirigir la prisión a las mujeres. Cuando Beth les colocó la tela junto a la cera con una sonrisa tímida Daryl pensó que tal vez el gobernador no tendría oportunidad frente a Beth si la dejaba crecer lo suficiente para liderar la prisión mientras que Rick pensó que con Beth a la cabeza de la cárcel la democracia no sería lo mejor.

Michonne y Beth se miraron unos segundos antes de arrancar las tiras con fuerza mientras en las celdas se escuchó el grito de dos hombres que decía — ¡Madres! —.

 _Dedicado a todos los de AMC que trabajan en la serie como productor, director o escritor porque ¡madre mía! como tratan a sus mujeres, ninguna se salva, desde sus errores o como las matan y las direcciones que llevan en su historia. En serio a ellos deberían depilarles todo el cuerpo jaja._

 _Pero bueno, la historia tiene un poco de mala leche porque tambien tengo un humor contrariado, no tenía inspiración para un bethyl así que decidi leer los comentarios de mis escritos sobre el tema y...no los tengo. Tuve que borrar casi todos y con ellos los comentarios :( los extraño. Pero tambien estoy de buen humor porque Jaia Cortez esta publicando otra de mis historias llamada generación apocaliptica y en esta hay pequeños bonus por si quieren pasar a su pagina en wattpad. Como ven, este no es Bethyl tradicional jaja pero me la pase bien torturando a los personajes favoritos de los escritores. Descuida invitado, nunca ha sido mi intención ser agresiva con nadie y muchas gracias por el cumplido.  
_


	16. Como si quisiera una chica

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es una nueva historia más larga, de unos cuatro o cinco capitulos (todavía no lo sé) que espero disfruten.**

Beth miraba a través de la ventana sentada en uno de los marcos y vio como Daryl se despedía de Aaron y caminaba en dirección a la casa; vio sus botas sucias, los pantalones atados con un hilo, el aspecto sucio típico en Daryl que llegaba a asustar a las personas y que hacía que el hombre quisiera escapar de Alexandría de manera regular.

En la prisión las personas lo veían como alguien muy valioso porque siempre llevaba comida y cuidaba ese lugar, muchos había pasado por mucho por eso encontraban muy valiosa su presencia pero aquí; donde eran muy civilizados para sus maneras les daba miedo. Daryl no encontraba molesta la presencia de las personas ni el ambiente pero sentía que no encajaba.

Entonces Beth se aproximó a la ventana porque algo acaba de ocurrírsele al ver que una mujer pasaba al lado de Daryl y le dio una mirada extraña: claro, cambiar la imagen de Daryl y hacer que lo aceptaran más rápido era como conseguir una novia.

Beth dio una amplia sonrisa ante la posibilidad de conseguirle una novia llamada Alexandría. Corrió a la habitación que compartía con Tara y tomó su libreta, en ella escribió una serie de pasos para lograr su propósito:

¿Cómo conseguirle la chica a Daryl?

1\. Limpiar su imagen

2\. Darle un detalle para que se enamore

3\. Encontrar intereses en común

4\. Cena romántica y baile bajo las estrellas

5\. Mostrar como es Daryl en realidad

Ella estaba muy esperanzada con la idea, necesitaba ayudar al hombre de alguna manera pues él había hecho demasiado por ella y no quería que al final acabara huyendo del lugar porque no se sentía bien. Daryl jamás se había rendido por devolverla a su familia así que eso tenía que hacer. Y no importaba si tenía que hacer cosas feas para conseguirlo, iba a lograrlo.

El problema ahora era ¿Cómo hacerlo? Volvió a la sala tratando de imaginar una manera de llevar la primera parte del plan a cabo, se sentó en las escaleras y vio como Carol le ofreció de comer, Daryl se sentó en la cocina y no necesitaba verlo para saber que él engulliría la comida en minutos sin la menor educación.

Luego Daryl fue a la sala y se sentó en el suelo mientras arreglaba su ballesta que había sufrido un desajuste, Beth se llevó un dedo a la barbilla: ahora que lo pensaba Daryl no solo se veía salvaje también tenía ese comportamiento salvaje porque le habían dicho que se metió en algunas peleas antes de que ella llegara. Suponía que era por defender a alguno de su grupo original pero gracias a eso lo veían como violento.

También estaba la parte de la caza, a todo el mundo le gustaba la carne pero a nadie le encantaba ver el cadáver de un venado arrastrando por la calle con la sangre dejando un camino. Ella era granjera así que entendía las dos posturas tanto el de asesinar como el de no querer verlo.

A Beth no le molestaba todas las formas de Daryl pero ¿por qué? que es lo que había cambiado desde que lo conoció hasta ese momento. Bueno, antes se bañaba para empezar; ahora parecía ser solo una huelga o un capricho que ni Carol había podido cambiar. En cuanto a ella tampoco le había importado demasiado.

Maggie le habló en ese momento y Beth dejó el escrutinio de Daryl para después, ayudó a su hermana mayor en encontrar unos papeles del difunto esposo de Deanna mientras pensaba como explicar a Daryl su plan, no podía llegar y arrastrarlo al baño, arrancarle le ropa y bañarlo porque sería como cualquier niño o un perro desobediente y se revolcaría en la tierra.

Beth soltó varias risitas hasta que Maggie se extrañó de su comportamiento y preguntó— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —.

—Estaba imaginando que metía a Daryl a bañar— soltó una carcajada frente a la imagen porque no había manera en que alguien tan pequeña pudiera someterlo a la regadera.

Maggie sonrió mientras Beth le entregaba los papeles que necesitaba, su hermana mayor negó con la cabeza —Hay hermanita, no imagines cosas tan peligrosas—.

—Sería muy divertido que me tomara la palabra— respondió Beth con inocencia.

Maggie solo volvió a negar con la cabeza y salió del lugar para encontrarse con Tara, quien preguntó el origen de su buen humor —Nada, mi hermana y sus fantasías de bañar a Daryl — respondió.

Tara no entendió la misma inocencia que Beth tenía en la cabeza así que cuando en la tarde comía con Glenn, Eugene y Rosita bromeó sobre ello pero con un toque de travesura. Para el resto del grupo era singular ver a las dos personas juntas porque no importaba como lo pensaban jamás podían definir como era su relación. No era propio cotillar sobre el tema pero es una debilidad humana casi imposible de evitar así que las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—Vaya, al menos Beth no está ciega— comentó Eugene —Comenzaba a pensar que era de piedra porque no la he visto interesada en algún hombre—.

El trio levantó las cejas por el comentario de Eugene y este respondió tan natural como le fue posible — ¿Qué? el hombre es guapo, podré ser envidioso pero no ciego—.

Los demás escaparon una risa pequeña, Glenn suspiró con resignación —No puedo creer que mi pequeña hermana tenga entre sus fantasías bañar a Daryl, por lo menos no tiene nada que ver con embarrarlo de chocolate o cosas así. Es lo más asqueroso del mundo—.

—Ughh, lo más asqueroso del mundo es encontrar una cucaracha en la comida— dijo Rosita con asco.

—No es…. —Tara dio su opinión y la conversación cambio de rumbo.

Pero eso a Daryl ya no le importaba, tenía la cara tan caliente por lo que había escuchado que no sabía si era cierto o estaban imaginando cosas; al hombre le gustaba Beth, se había dado cuenta en el momento en que la encontró en ese bosque con otras personas completamente perdida tratando de seguir el rastro que otros compañeros habían dejado.

Daryl había corrido a ella y la había abrazado con tanta fuerza que hasta habían caído al suelo, los otros pensaron que intentaba atacarla y la situación se volvió tensa pero él se había aferrado a ella así que no podía negar la atracción que sentía ¿Pero Beth? Ella no lo trataba distinto de la casa funeraria ¿Cómo era posible?… se golpeó la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza.

Sí, había fantaseado con él (ni siquiera en su cabeza era fácil de pronunciar) pero no significaba nada, él había fantaseado con Maggie, Andrea, Michonne y Amy pero no por eso importaba. Prefirió olvidar el tema y se sentó a cenar como siempre con Rick, Carol, Maggie, Carl y Beth.

La rubia estaba frente a él y no dejaba de mirarlo, sentía que le ardía la cara. No sabía cómo reaccionar solo comió aprisa pero ella parecía tan perdida de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué tanto me estas mirando? — exclamó él con una energía inusual.

—Nada —respondió Beth al salir de su ensoñación.

—Pero te me quedabas viendo— volvió a insistir Daryl ahora con un poco de enojo.

—No es cierto— mintió Beth algo asustada por la acusación.

—Pues no me mires— gritó Daryl mientras escapaba del lugar con toda la cara roja.

— ¡Que no te estaba viendo! — gritó Beth al verlo marcharse para ocultar sus nervios, dejó su plato en el lavabo y salió directo a su habitación, tenía que ser más cuidadosa o Daryl se daría cuenta.

Todos los demás se quedaron callados hasta que Rick por fin habló — ¿Qué fue eso? —.

—Daryl y Beth en edad preescolar — respondió Carol tan confundida como el resto.

Entonces Daryl fue a la habitación que tenía para él solo; muerto de pena. Decidió que iba a dormirse temprano pero despertó en la madrugada por un accidente nocturno, ahora que sabía que Beth podía tener fantasías con él, su cabeza se dio la libertad de hacer lo mismo pero el hombre trataba de mantener la compostura así que se levantó para una ducha de agua fría; una vez que Daryl tenía la hora feliz mientras dormía era imposible no verle limpio con las constantes duchas de agua fría.

Y eso no pasó desapercibido por el radar de Beth, no podía explicar por qué pero Daryl se bañaba y eso era lo que importaba. Ahora tenía que cortarle ese cabello de alguna manera ¿Pero cómo? Ella aplaudió con su maravillosa idea: invitó a Jessie a su casa para pedirle que cortara su cabello y se encargó de decirle la hora en la que sabía que Daryl estaría ahí.

Cuando Jessie llegó Daryl estaba leyendo un libro, no tenía nada que hacer. La mujer le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Daryl le gritó a Beth que bajara. La rubia se preparó para el momento de la verdad. Amaba su cabello pero era el sacrificio que necesitaba.

—Hola Jessie, gracias por venir. Me gustaría que me cortaras el cabello a la altura del hombro o más corto si se puede— le dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Daryl siguió en su libro hasta que Beth le hablo — ¿No quieres que Jessie despunte tu cabello? Para que no te moleste cuando vayas de cacería —.

—Nah— respondió el hombre, no le gustaba que extraños tocaran su cuerpo. El hombre que le cortaba el cabello había muerto y con él alguien que se acercara a su cuello sin morir en el intento.

— ¿Es muy difícil aprender a corta el cabello Jessie? — cuestionó Beth.

La mujer le sonrió —Con la supervisión adecuada no—.

— ¿Me enseñarías? — pidió la joven y Jessie asintió.

— ¿Me dejaras practicar contigo Daryl? —exclamó Beth.

—Sí— respondió Daryl con indiferencia, siguió en su lectura hasta que Jessie terminó con Beth.

Cuando las dos mujeres pidieron su atención porque Beth quería aprender en ese mismo momento Daryl tosió incomodo pero al final se sentó en la silla y Beth hizo todo los pudo para arreglar el cabello de Daryl pero al final fue Jessie quien termino de hacer el corte. Con eso Daryl dejó de verse menos salvaje.

Y para el final fue gracias a Carl que pudo completar la imagen limpia de Daryl, cuando Beth peleaba con su hermana para que comiera su puré. Carl entró a la cocina e inmediatamente fue a alimentar Judith mientras reía.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó Beth impresionada por lo fácil que Judith se estaba comportando con Carl.

—Nada, algo que dijo uno de los chicos ¿Cómo haces que un caminante sea adorable? — dijo Carl.

—No lo sé— contestó con sinceridad Beth.

—Lo rodeas de perritos y gatitos porque todo lo feo se resuelve con cachorritos— respondió él con una sonrisa —Es una gran estupidez—.

—No tanto— respondió ante la solución a su dilema.

Así que esa misma tarde Beth cogió a Judith en sus brazos y le pidió a Daryl que la acompañara a dar un paseo con la pequeña. Y Daryl era muy tierno con la niña, la ayudó a tratar de caminar. La cargó y jugó con ella; la gente que caminaba en la calle sonreía cada vez que los veían juntos y Beth esta complacida porque consiguió que se preguntaran si alguien que amaba tanto a una niña indefensa podía ser violento: primera parte del plan hecho.

 _Una nueva petición donde Beth no falleció o fallecio pero no del todo y viajo por su cuenta a Alejandría o bueno, la verdad lo que importa es que esta viva y en Alejandría. En mi mente no puedo explicar como es que esta viva sin que se vea irreal (y ya que paso lo mismo con terminus en donde no podía explicar su salida sin que se viera absurda pero AMC fue por lo irreal, así que quien sabe y pueda revivir de la nada jaja) porque para mí ella esta muerta, bien muerta pero decidí arriesgarme. Quiero aprovechar esta petición para dedicarla a unas lectoras: Zaia y lily leon por ser tan agradables y agradecer todo._


	17. A pesar de todo

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es una nueva historia one shot que espero disfruten.**

Beth había pasado de todo después de perder la prisión y cuando ella pensaba en de todo era todo con letras mayúsculas. Suspiró porque había sobrepasado las pruebas como el resto de ellos y ahora estaba con su familia ahí en esa prometedora casa junto a otras personas tratando de hacer una nueva comunidad.

Y hacer una comunidad significaba hacer cosas de antes: amigos, fiestas y relacionarse, ella había estado feliz de incorporarse de inmediato, la propia Deanna había quedado sorprendida con la facilidad con la que se había adaptado pero para Beth era casi normal, porque había pasado por muchas cosas era al final estar en paz por lo que había luchado. Claro, todavía tenía que superar algunas injusticias y horrores vividos pero no significaban nada en comparación con su travesía para recuperar una vida.

Algunos como Rick, Sasha y Daryl no parecían llevar las cosas tan bien así que entre todos trataban de ayudar, al menos eso hacía ella porque sabía que no creían que debían bajar la guardia pero eso no les autorizaba a ser tan desdeñosos de las personas. Daryl entendía pero Rick a veces era tan cabeza dura.

De hecho había peleado de manera privada con él y era la primera vez que había peleado con él por cómo se estaba comportando —Rick, les costará trabajo pero estoy segura que al final aprenderán—.

—Beth, ellos no quieren aceptar nuestras maneras y morirán, estoy tratando de proteger a todos así que no me digas como hacer las cosas porque no nos queda más tiempo— le reprochó.

—Pero Rick— trató de razonar.

— ¿Quieres volver a la carrera? ¡Vivir los horrores! — le gritó exasperado.

—No, por supuesto que no pero no se me olvida que no es mi casa y si actúas por desesperación jamás será la tuya ni la de tus hijos Rick. Porque al final acabaras por destruirla ¿Te acuerdas de Shane y lo que hizo con mi casa? — pidió ella.

Rick tragó saliva por lo que le decía así que ella continuo —Todos lo odiamos por lo que hizo, tenía razón en actuar de una manera y en otras no. Pero ya no importaba si lo quería hacer en el bien común nadie volvería escucharlo por como actuaba y desde ahí ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podríamos haber vivido peleando entre nosotros? Tiempo o no, si quieres imponer tu resolución estaremos perdidos pero si les das una oportunidad quizá tengamos una remota posibilidad—.

Rick se enojó de inmediato —Beth, piensas como ellos y no podrás prepararte para la gente realmente mala ni siquiera porque estuviste en ese hospital—.

Beth se sintió ofendida por su comentario, como si ella no hubiese sufrido suficiente —Yo no estoy diciendo que no hay que defendernos ni que no debemos enseñarle de nuestros errores, de la perdida de la cárcel… estoy diciendo que tu miedo es nuestra peor carta de presentación—.

—Mi miedo, mi paranoia nos ha mantenido con vida…te ha traído de vuelta con nosotros— le contestó Rick con cierto orgullo pero también con cierta agresividad.

—Bien, parece que no voy a convencerte ni Michonne o Maggie o Glenn— Beth sonrió —Yo aprendí a las malas que las emociones al final, después de todo lo que hemos vivido es lo que nos mata. Antes, para sobrevivir tenías que aprender a matar caminantes, como conseguir comida o escapar pero ahora que ya sabes todo eso…son tus emociones las que te matan—.

Ella salió de la casa y Rick se quedó pensando: Beth nunca se quedaba callada, cuando tenía que hacer las cosas las hacía como al ofrecerse para salvar a su hermana. Pero ella también era ingenua aunque algo había cambiado desde el hospital; Beth parecía más feroz y hasta cierto punto peligroso.

Carol le decía una cosa, Michonne otra y ahora Beth daba su parte; era una locura, decidió que iba a apegarse a su plan original y tomar por la fuerza este lugar si las cosas se ponían mal. Salió a la calle y entonces lo vio: Carl con Beth estaba jugando con los otros jóvenes a hacer pequeñas piruetas a la pequeña Judith que no paraba de reír.

Bajó la mirada con vergüenza ¿Podía matar niños como esos? Beth ya se había dado cuenta de eso, que él podía ser cruel pero hasta cierto punto cruel y su plan fracasaría desde el principio así que sonrió resignado.

Tenía que escuchar con más atención a esa rubia porque no solo le decía cosas como su padre hacía en la cárcel. También hacía otras distintas porque ella había mencionado que en Alexandría amaban las risas de los bebés como algo que no pensaban que podían volver a ver así que ella se adaptaba para ambos grupos.

 _Dedicado a Mabel y Nikita porque hubo una historia que no pude cumplir pero aquí con su singular petición hice lo que pude (yo pensé que querrían algo más romantico y tambien que no seria en Alexandria) y espero sea de su agrado. Gracias invitado por tu comentario y gracias jaia, como mencioné dejame ir es una petición por eso tuvo ese final, en las demas historias ya no se va por ahí.  
_


	18. Como si quisiers una chica 2

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es una nueva historia más larga, de unos cuatro o cinco capitulos (todavía no lo sé) que espero disfruten.**

La joven rubia tenía que reconocer que Daryl era perezoso para integrarse a la comunidad pero eso era porque no estaba comprometido con esa relación. En la cárcel opinaba, dirigía y en algunos casos gritaba porque amaba demasiado a su familia, tenía que encontrar algo que Alexandría podría darle para que amara el lugar y sus habitantes pero no conocía bien todavía.

Así que recurrió a la única persona que tenía dos cosas que ella necesitaba: conocimientos de Alexandría y amistad con Daryl. Ella cogió unas galletas de Carol y las colocó en un plato, luego caminó hasta la casa de Aarón y Eric para hablar con ellos, apenas los conocía pero iba a intentarlo; cualquier cosa que pudieran aportar sería una ganancia.

Cuando Eric la vio en la puerta de su casa aunque extrañado le dio la bienvenida, Beth fue muy conversadora pero algo tímida. Eric encontró adorable a Beth y pronto acepto llevarla a conocer los secretos de Alejandría con todas pequeñas joyas para mostrar pero nada de eso parecía una belleza suficiente para enamorar a Daryl.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — pidió Eric con educación.

—No lo tomes a mal, yo en serio aprecio lo que hiciste. Solo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas algo para robarme el aliento — respondió con tristeza la joven. De inmediato se dio cuenta de su grosería —No para mí por supuesto, quería mostrarlo a alguien —.

—Pues si no puedes encontrarlo tienes que construirlo con tus propias manos—Contestó con entusiasmo el hombre.

Y así fue como Beth se embarcó en una aventura tan divertida como laboriosa, en el proceso se hizo de amigos encantadores. Como Eric que junto con ella organizó la propuesta y Eugene quien le ayudó a darle seguimiento. Cuando Beth se presentó frente a Deanna para pedirle organizar una competencia de cometas había cubierto todos los frentes.

Si era demasiado infantil para que todos participaran Beth se había encargado de conseguir un premio que todos querían y necesitaban, si era inútil Beth se había encargado de que Eugene creara pequeñas cámaras que se ataban a los cometas para hacer vigilancia aérea. Eran solares, se sincronizaron con un ordenador que solo guardaba la imagen y al final los mejores cometas servirían para que las cámaras vigilaran desde lo más alto posible alertando de grandes manadas de caminantes o si era posible algo más.

La mujer quedó impresionada por todo el esfuerzo de la joven pero le recordó que no tenían lo que se necesitaba para hacer cometas, esa era la parte fácil: una carrera. Al final, cuando Deanna dio su autorización estaba tan impresionada por la joven rubia que estaba considerando con seriedad ponerla a ella y Maggie a trabajar a su lado por si algo salía mal.

Eric ya casi no iba a carreras por petición de Aarón pero esta era una ocasión especial porque no era tan difícil ¿Quién iba a querer robar papeles de colores, madera, hilo y cosas poco comestibles o de protección así que se embarcó en la carrera con Beth mientras Aarón y Daryl estaban por ahí también a las afueras.

—Probablemente Aarón no va a estar muy feliz por esto, la última vez me lastime la pierna— exclamó Eric mientras entraban en la papelería.

—Amas a Aarón pero no eres de su propiedad— respondió con seriedad la joven mientras colocaba lo que necesitaban en una caja —Además ellos salen casi por un mes no tienen por qué reclamar nada—.

Eric pareció divertido pero no dijo nada, cargaron todo el pequeño Tsuru y volvieron por cosas extra, en ese momento salieron caminantes de la nada que terminaron bajo el cuchillo de cada uno; cuando por fin acabaron con todos Beth lanzó el último cadáver lejos de ella pero un estante le cayó en la cabeza y terminó sangrando. Eric trató de ayudarla pero ella se empeñó en que llevara las cajas y volvieron a casa.

—Espero de verdad que todo esto sea apreciado por Daryl o le doy de palos— se quejó el hombre mientras vendaba la cabeza de la joven en su casa.

— ¿Cómo supiste que esto tenía que ver con Daryl? — preguntó entre desconcertada y sorprendida.

Eric casi quería reír a carcajadas pero en realidad le dio una sonrisa tierna porque le encantaba esa chica, ahora entendía porque Daryl estaba enamorado de ella: era por la misma razón que se había enamorado de Aaron y esa capacidad de pensar en cómo ayudar a los demás a pesar de sus manías.

Al principio no se había dado cuenta pero entonces ella empezó a hablar de cosas de la naturaleza, integración y a veces movía los labios para decir su nombre aunque no saliera sonido. Eric poco a poco comprendió que mezclaba cosas de Alexandría con cosas que le gustaría a Daryl como actividades al aire libre y se conmovió por el ingenio de esta chica —Yo también he visto que le cuesta integrarse y que parece ser que eres la única que intenta ayudarlo—.

—Bueno, pero no se lo digas o todo se arruina— contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de pronto con Aarón y Daryl asustados — ¿Están bien? —.

Pero Daryl casi empujó a Eric al ver la venda de la cabeza de Beth —Nos vamos al médico—.

—Estoy bien, acabamos de venir de ahí— contestó Beth divertida por la reacción de Daryl.

— ¿Y porque demonios fuiste a una carrera solo tú y Eric? — protestó de inmediato. Aarón se cruzó de brazos para reprocharle a su pareja.

—Nosotros organizamos un concurso de cometas— contestó Beth muy emocionada —Y como soy la organizadora tengo que participar ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo? —.

— ¿Cometas? —esta vez Aarón parecía desconcertado mientras Daryl ni siquiera podía hablar y su humor se desvaneció.

—Sí— intervino Eric —Será divertido y todos usaran su ingenio… — se puso a comentar todo el plan el resto de la tarde.

Cuando Daryl y Beth se marcharon a su casa, tanto Aarón como Eric parecieron satisfechos por cómo se había resuelto todo así que conversaron como todas los días — ¿Viste cómo se puso Daryl? —.

—Sí, no me ha dicho nada sobre Beth pero sé que está enamorado de ella. Traté de sacarle información pero ni porque estamos solos allá afuera me revela nada— contestó Aarón.

—Ni si quiera le puede replicar, eso es bueno de una manera. Ella quiere que no se la viva huyendo de Alexandría — exclamó Eric con alegría.

—Sobre eso, no creo que sea tan desinteresada. Creo que lo que quiere es que este más tiempo en Alexandría para que lo pase con ella— respondió Aarón.

—Jaja, es lo mismo que pensé yo y supuse que lo hacía de manera consiente pero creo que ella todavía no se da cuenta. Tal vez necesita un empujón— dijo de modo travieso Eric.

Aaron negó con la cabeza, amaba a su hombre pero a veces cuando se ponía en ese plan de cupido le asustaba pero esperaba que el miedo que le tenía a Daryl fuera suficiente para frenarlo porque no quería enfrentarse a la ira de Daryl para proteger a su amado.

El día llegó y Alexandría se convirtió en un hermoso multicolor en el cielo y la gente se emocionó diseñando un cometa que pudiera soportar una cámara portátil ligera. Beth quería que el cometa que ella diseñaría también fuera de Judith pero Rick había decido que la familia Grimes competiría toda junta.

Así que al final trabajó solo con Daryl y como supuso Daryl se emocionó con la idea porque nunca antes había volado un cometa, era tímido al respecto pero parecía un niño; cuando lo pensaba bien todos se habían convertido en niños pero no importaba, Beth estaba feliz en especial porque ahora podía ver que la gente hablaba con Daryl con mayor familiaridad y él no se sentía amenazado.

Al final cuando todos sujetaron una piedra al cometa (que tenía el mismo peso que una cámara) e intentaron subirlo al aire todo el cielo del pueblo se llenó de vivos colores y diseños hermosos. El cometa creado por Beth y Daryl se elevaba en lo alto mientras Daryl sujetaba la cuerda. Beth le dedico un momento al hombre que aunque diminuta tenía una sonrisa — ¿Es bonito? —.

—Nada mejor que…— contestó él como siempre hacía cuando algo le gustaba de verdad pero le avergonzaba reconocerlo.

Beth le arrebató la cuerda al ver venir a una mujer mayor con dos vasos de plástico. Con una sonrisa se los dio a Daryl porqué Beth estaba ocupada — ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Daryl.

—Mi especialidad corazón— contestó la anciana antes de seguir su camino a su nieto que trataba de mantener el cometa en el aire.

Daryl miró a Beth y ella solo se encogió de hombros, él hombre metió la cuchara en su boca. Al instante la fría mezcla se derritió en sus labios —Es yogurth congelado… —

—Nunca he comido yoguth congelado como si todo estuviera bien— fue toda la respuesta de Beth.

La joven vio el rostro de Daryl, esa cara tan conmovedora hecha de todos los sentimientos más puros que podía tener la vida y sonrió: estaba enamorado, no había duda. Una fiesta donde nadie tuviera pretensiones, una comida que era sencilla y un recuerdo que no podía ser más perfecto; no había manera en todo el universo que no se hubiera enamorado de Alexandría.

Segunda parte del plan hecho pero no sabía que Daryl se había enamorado de Alexandría solo por ser un marco del retrato de la única persona que podía estar seguro que amaba con todo su corazón. Eric y Aarón se dieron codazos al estar muy cerca de la pareja y también ganaron la competencia porque al final del día ellos eran los únicos cuyo comenta soportó los fuertes vientos de la tarde.

 _Muchas gracias Mell, por el comentario y porque para mí es un placer escribir para ustedes, este es el siguiente capitulo de esta serie. Aquí todo es dulce y tierno, muy al estilo Alone, creo que Beth consigue cosas impresionantes cuando se lo propone. El próximo miercoles no hay capitulo porque no podré subir nada. Con dedicatoria a Laura_ _Laufeyson y noebarreto31 dos lectoras discretas de estas obras._ **  
**


	19. Las espectadoras de Alexandría

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es una nueva historia más larga, de dos capitulos porque era algo extensa para hacerla en uno que espero disfruten.**

Algunas mujeres en Alejandría se preguntaban porque el solitario arquero siempre parecía indiferente a la belleza femenina, no es que les importara demasiado porque era sucio y de malas maneras pero era curioso que; para parecer uno de esos motociclistas amante de bar se mantenía al margen de ellas.

Además con tanto tiempo libre, a las mujeres les gustaba rumorear o fantasear con las personas, algunas comenzaron a decir que Daryl era gay porque pasaba mucho tiempo con Erick y Aarón pero todo cambió una tarde cualquiera, había llegado con un nuevo hombre a la comunidad. Todos observaban curiosos el caminar del trío directo a la casa de Deanna y cuando el hombre fue puesto en manos de la mujer, Daryl y su amigo fueron a sus hogares.

Más tarde el desconocido estaba rodeado de personas porque estaba contando su viaje y lo afortunado que había sido de encontrar a Daryl y Aarón, según sus palabras había recorrido mucho en completa soledad y para no perder la cabeza había recolectado fotos de personas en casas; se imaginaba sus historias así como lo mejor para ellas, que todavía seguían por ahí.

Las personas aunque encontraban esa manera de sobrevivir escalofriante también les parecían conmovedoras porque habían escuchado otras cosas peores. Todos se reunieron cuando el sacó un álbum de fotos muy grueso, les mostraba una imagen y contaba la historia que había imaginado. Poco a poco más personas se fueron acercando por los cuentos que el hombre parecía inventar.

Incluso Daryl movido por la curiosidad se aproximó, se cruzó de brazos un momento y cuando el hombre sacó una foto más; una que incluía a una rubia con una coleta sentada en un piano el hombre con pasos veloces corrió al hombre y le arrebató la foto. Todos los presentes se quedaron muy sorprendidos en especial porque él comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Deja de ser un puto enfermo! Estas personas están muertas. Ahora mismo vas a quemar ese álbum y las vas a dejar descansar en paz—.

Vieron como el rompió esa fotografía con mucha saña y la arrojó a la cara de ese hombre, luego tiró de sus ropas y lo obligó a tirar el álbum en un bote de basura; para cuando Rick con el resto de su familia había llegado solo vieron como le prendió fuego a ese álbum mientras el hombre aterrado contempló la escena sin decir nada. Desde ese momento las mujeres comenzaron a murmurar que la razón por la que Daryl no mirara a otras mujeres era porque había perdido a su esposa y aún estaba en duelo.

A partir de ahí todas las mujeres quedaron profundamente conmovidas y algunas más trataron de ganar su atención porque parecía que si ese hombre te amaba iba ser fiel hasta el final o tal vez más allá.

Pero para su desgracia ninguna de Alexandria parecía atractiva para Daryl que siguió con su vida como cualquier otro y entre las mujeres del lugar poco a poco comenzó a volverse intocable, su nombre se decía en susurros y suspiros porque de algún modo representaba todo el romanticismo que se había perdido mucho antes del apocalipsis.

—Alguna vez deberías ir a ligar — le dijo Abraham un día mientras reía al ver a dos mujeres seguir a Daryl con la mirada.

El arquero le hizo una señal con la mano como respuesta. Porque a Daryl no le importaba de ninguna manera lo que las mujeres pensaran de él, estaba tratando de superar esa extraña sensación que una chica dejó en su vida. No le era fácil, él pensó que después de llorarle y seguir adelante el dolor sería menos poderoso pero no lo era. Había estallado en un ataque de cólera cuando había visto su fotografía.

Él estaba tan enojado con ella, por ser tan irresponsable con su vida y no pensar en lo que sentiría si se iba; porque Daryl estaba convencido que ella sabía que iba a morir pero lo había hecho de todos modos. Desde entonces el trataba de perdonarse por dejar hacerlo y tratar de perdonarla por dejarlo solo.

Y en toda esa complicada ecuación las mujeres no estaban incluidas ni siquiera Carol o Maggie, era algo que tenía que hacer solo. Había cosas de las que se arrepentía; entre ellas romper la foto de Beth en un ataque de ira porque con cada día que pasaba le era más difícil recordarla.

Las cosas parecían quedarse así entre las mujeres de Alexandría y Daryl hasta ese día, el hombre se había ido por más de una semana con su compañero de viajes así que no había estado presente cuando una rubia muy bonita llegó al pueblo de la mano de un hombre.

Las mujeres estaban felices por la pareja, en especial porque esa rubia se reencontró con parte de su familia. Cada miembro de Alexandría suspiró de alegría al ver a las personas abrazarla; el pequeño niño incluso estirar los brazos a la jovencita que parecía feliz pero al mismo tan confundida, como si una parte de ella lo reconociera pero otra no.

Con el paso de los días, se dieron cuenta que era una persona muy dulce y agradable. A las mujeres de inmediato les agrado por su amabilidad y al mismo tiempo su dulzura, sin embargo había una parte peligrosa en ella, cuando la veían tomando un cuchillo para cocinar o degollar un animal les daba ciertos escalofríos.

Beth, como la joven se presentó prefería no hablar mucho de su vida en el exterior aunque no recordaba todo porque como se percataron las féminas; tenía unas cicatrices en el rostro y una pequeña en la frente producto de una bala. Ella era afortunada se decían, no solo porque había sobrevivido a la muerte sino porque no podía recordar todos los horrores.

Las mujeres no sabían cuan afortunada era, apenas habían visto la fotografía para reconocerla, porque además de esas dos bondades también tenía la fidelidad no pedida de ese hombre a quienes ellas alaban sin parar; para ella sonaba familiar y al mismo extraño porque ella había vivido con ese Daryl que tanto mencionaban pero no recordaba haberlo visto en una relación, no en una con una profundidad como la que le relataban.

Así que cuando Daryl llegó como cada viaje, ninguno esperaba que dejara tirada su moto en medio de la calle; gritando unas cosas incoherentes a Aarón sobre cuidar la moto y verlo correr detrás de la recién llegada que de espaldas ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Algunos curiosos contemplaron la escena: como Beth fue hasta el hombre con el que había llegado y le dio un beso en los labios mientras Daryl se quedaba petrificado con la escena.

Luego Daryl dio la vuelta por donde había venido sin decir nada a la persona, nadie alcanzaba a entender el principio de la novela romántica que tenía frente a sus ojos.

 _Pues una petición en proceso, ojala que hayan disfrutado de este, como si quisiera una chica vuelve el próximo miercoles._


	20. Las espectadoras de Alexandría 2

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es una nueva historia más larga, de dos capitulos porque era algo extensa para hacerla en uno que espero disfruten.**

La gente de Alexandría se dio cuenta de inmediato que ese chico, amigo de Beth no era muy bien recibido por su familia; no es que los extraños fueran aceptados fácilmente pero Kenneth como se llamaba parecía incomodar a Maggie o Glenn ni que decir de Daryl o Carol a pesar de que la joven rubia decía maravillas de él porque si no hubiera sido por ese chico tal vez no hubiera estado con vida; pero las mujeres de la comunidad no sabían que era lo que los hacía actuar. Pero eso era una especie de secreto que ninguno compartía pues en silencio les molestaba Kenneth porque veían lo mucho que Daryl sufría y querían que Beth estuviera con él.

Daryl no iba a soñar más con la mocosa paliducha; esas habían sido sus claras palabras en solitario porque había pasado tanto tiempo sufriendo por ella para encontrarla con ese chico Kenneth, habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos y sabía que había sido un tiempo muy corto pero no era posible que le olvidara con esa facilidad.

Era consiente que con Kenneth también vivió cosas fuertes pero no borraba la sensación de sentirse traicionado, de pensar en ella como alguien egoísta; bajó por el desayuno y escuchó la conversación de las hermanas.

—Por favor Maggie solo tienes que pintar mi cabello, Glenn me trajo el tinte— le dijo Beth mientras le mostraba la caja.

—No sé Beth ¿Desde cuándo te importa que color de cabello tienes? — pidió Maggie.

—No me importa, es un obsequio para Kenneth, me dijo una vez que le gustaban más las morenas y solo quería sorprenderlo además, tal vez con eso parezcamos más familia— contestó Beth con comodidad.

Daryl no pudo resistirlo porque amaba ese cabello y la forma en que enmarcaba su cara; no podía soportar que ella cambiara solo para darle gusto a eso chico tonto, rompió la distancia que lo separaba de la cocina en unos cuantos pasos y le arrebató la caja con energía —Tú no te vas a pintar el cabello—.

—Pero Daryl— comenzó a protestar Beth.

— ¡He dicho que no! — la voz era gélida mezclada con acidez, Beth se retiró de ahí confundida mientras Maggie miro con tristeza a Daryl.

El pobre hombre estaba a punto de explotar, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar así que prefirió alejarse de ahí. Ya no lo necesitaban tanto como en la prisión en muchos sentidos por lo que sabía que cazar era solo un pretexto; abandonó parte del día Alexandría y volvió con varios conejos pero incluso eso no había bastado para tranquilizar su espíritu.

Una vez más la mujeres del lugar le observaron dolido y una vez más suspiraron porque fuera feliz pero entonces ocurrió ese estruendo y todo el humo de una pequeña cochera fue la atención de las personas y de ahí salió Beth con Kenneth, ambos tosían con ojos llorosos porque el auto que pretendían arreglar solo sacaba humo.

Vieron como Daryl tomó de la muñeca a Beth y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos de todo el caos a pesar de las disculpas de Kenneth. Llegaron a una zona en ese momento vacía, ojala las mujeres hubieran estado en ese momento porque se derretirían con la escena.

Beth por fin logró liberarse — ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Siempre me estas regañando como si fuera una niña pequeña ¡No lo soy! —.

—Deja de hacer estupideces, aléjate del peligro y de ese estúpido de Kenneth que solo sabe meterte en problemas— dijo Daryl en amenaza.

—No, yo voy a hacer lo que quiera; ahora tu respóndeme ¿Qué te pasa? Porque este comportamiento que solo lo veo conmigo— le presionó como solía hacerlo antaño.

Daryl trató de reprimirse pero no lo consiguió, había estado callado desde hace meses así que con el empujón de Beth todo le estalló —Yo también estaba preocupado, no pude protegerte y pensé… pero no sabes hablar de otra cosa que no sea Kenneth—.

Beth pareció sorprendida aunque muy pronto recuperó la compostura y lo abrazó —Lo siento, es que tú nunca me dices nada—.

Y Daryl la envolvió en sus brazos, era un niño porque no era capaz de decirle nada. Quería besarla como si fuera una especie de adicción; deseaba jugar con sus cabellos y llorar porque de cualquier forma la había perdido por culpa de Kenneth.

Pero en su lugar mantuvo eso en silencio, el mismo se disculpó por su comportamiento porque ahora que estaba tan cerca de él la ira se había esfumado; él no quería que cambiara Beth ni la relación que tenía con ella pero sabía que con Kenneth a su lado era imposible así que se conformó con convencerla de que no cambiara su color de cabello.

Y a partir de ahí Daryl fue más amable con la pareja porque comenzaba a resignarse, su ánimo fue más accesible y por primera vez las mujeres de Alexandría fueron abiertas con sus intenciones. Daryl no era comparable con Kenneth ni remotamente porque mientras Kenneth poco a poco se fue alejando de la joven rubia en busca de mujeres más "interesantes" era Daryl quien permanecía con ella a pesar de las insinuaciones descaradas, amándola en secreto y suspirando por ella. Pero lo que Beth veía es que seguía fiel a esa mujer que ella no recordaba y comenzó a envidiarla.

Beth al final terminó detestando a Kenneth como novio pero no como amigo, habían pasado por demasiado juntos para que esa relación se fracturara hasta las cenizas. No, Beth decidió que era mejor terminar con él antes de llegar a ese paso, Daryl estuvo a su lado como siempre en ese proceso y ella estaba muy agradecida pero fue cuando poco a poco sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar hacia Daryl.

Paso a paso la curiosidad fue más fuerte e intentó averiguar sobre esa mujer que Daryl tenía en tan grande estima pero ya que eso lastimaba el corazón de su amigo arquero; lo mejor era seguir a su lado apoyándolo aunque era cada vez más difícil porque su corazón estaba ganado fuerza. Ella solo se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada y celosa.

Y al final, cuando había visto que esa mujer le ofrecía carne en la parrillada organizada, ella se rio al imaginarse arrastrando a Daryl lejos de todos como él había hecho una vez; para exigirle que no fuera tan amable con otras mujeres y plantarle un beso en los labios. En su lugar se rio por lo bajo mientras se alejaba de ahí.

— ¿No tienes hambre? — preguntó Daryl comiendo su trozo de carne con los dedos.

—No, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo y se me fueron— contestó ella y siguió caminando.

Daryl volvió a la parrillada no porque adorara estar rodeado de personas sino porque tal vez no ahora pero más tarde Beth querría comer; llenó uno de los platos y lo llevó a su casa y pensó que ella estaría ahí aunque se equivocó. Parecía querer estar sola así que con calma comió su parte, se lavó la cara y esperando a alguien de su familia se quedó dormido.

Ya atardecía cuando Beth entró en la casa, el resto de su familia seguía en la parrillada pero Beth no iba a volver aunque muriera de hambre. Vio a Daryl acostado en el sillón dormido y ella se sentó en el suelo, al parecer estaba muy cansado porque no despertó. La joven rubia hizo una mueca.

—Me encanta ser tu amiga, no me importa… es solo… que quiero más…no me gusta que otras chicas te miren demasiado y que piensen que pueden acercarse a ti más de la cuenta. Supongo que quiero lo mismo que ellas están esperando y cuando hablan de como suspirabas por esa chica tengo que reconocer que me gustaría ser ella— habló con molestia.

Se levantó para irse de ahí, ya se había cansado de actuar como una niña pequeña —Eres ella—.

Se quedó petrificada cuando los ojos azules se abrieron para mirarla desde el asiento del sofá. Daryl se había dado cuenta de su presencia porque ya no estaba dormido pero fingió que sí para no incomodarla; hasta la confesión cuando su corazón latió con fuerza con esas palabras, quería salir corriendo pero con Beth a su lado. Había esperado por eso y siempre lo consideró un sueño.

Kenneth le había roto cualquier posibilidad al verlos juntos, pero había estado bien ese distanciamiento porque todavía tenía que trabajar su coraje por verla morir y el miedo que le producía que algo le pasara de nuevo además de que no la conocía del todo. Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado al enamorarse de ella a pesar de que la joven no se diera cuenta de su presencia como algo más que un amigo así que prefirió guardar sus sentimientos.

Pero ahora ella estaba hablando con las palabras que el usaría para ella, esta era su única oportunidad o todo terminaba, así que no se contuvo —Tal vez no te acuerdes mucho pero nos conocimos bien antes, yo sentía algo por esa Beth que sigue existiendo pero que es un poco diferente. Pero ahora, yo me enamore de la persona que tengo adelante—.

Daryl se sentó en el sillón y Beth se arrodilló para poder seguir viéndole porque él había desviado la vista —Parece que nos enamoramos del presente y no del pasado. Creo que nos enamoramos de lo que somos ahora y no de lo que éramos—.

El hombre volteó a verla por las palabras — ¿Pero recuerdas como era? —.

—Por supuesto que sí, tan insoportable en la granja. Tan distante en la cárcel pero siempre amable y con respeto ¿Me omito algo? — contestó Beth.

Daryl negó con la cabeza, este era el momento adecuado para estar juntos porque ambos habían encontrado el equilibrio que necesitaban con las nuevas personas que habían conocido con su reencuentro. Por fin Daryl sonrió —Te quiero—.

Entonces Daryl se levantó del sillón y evadió a Beth para ir a la cocina —Traje un poco de comida antes, por si te daba hambre—.

— ¿Daryl, no se te olvida algo? — preguntó Beth aún de rodillas en el sillón.

Daryl volteó a verla, por poco se le escapaba. No es que no quisiera, era todo lo contrario pero se había acostumbrado a reprimir todo lo que quería; se arrodilló frente a ella —Al fin—.

Sus labios fueron a los de ella como el mejor regalo que le había obsequiado la vida. Y después de eso las mujeres de Alexandría suspiraron no con anhelo sino con resignación porque ellos no lo habían hecho público pero cada vez que los veían caminar en la calle se daban cuenta que esa mujer consiguió ganarles la batalla. Tampoco les importaba mucho porque querían ver el mayor número de personas felices en Alexandría pero quizá se hubieran sentido mucho mejor de saber que desde el principio no tenían oportunidad. Porque en esa novela romántica solo debían ser espectadoras desde el principio.

 _La conclusion de una historia, creo que Daryl necesitaba tiempo para superar todas sus emociones y Beth para enamorarse como era debido pero significa que la relación va a durar._


	21. Como si quisieras una chica 3

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es una nueva historia más larga, de unos cuatro o cinco capitulos (todavía no lo sé) que espero disfruten. Necesitas leer como si quisieras una chic primero  
**

Encontrar cosas en común de Alexandría con Daryl no era tan difícil porque ya que la gente comenzaba a hablarle poco a poco revelaban su amor por el otro, el sentido de la protección y construir para el futuro.

A veces Daryl se extrañaba que lo saludaran como a cualquier vecino o que bromearan con él pero entonces Beth solo debía recordarle que esa también era su casa para que incluso fingiendo que no le importaba mostrara al resto que estaba agradecido.

Y entonces las salidas dejaron de ser escapatoria de esa jaula, eran solo salidas con la esperanza de volver. Beth nunca le deseaba buen viaje, nunca lo despedía pero estaba ahí para abrazarlo por sorpresa o sonreírle para recordarle que tenía una razón para volver y siempre cruzaba los dedos para que regresara sano.

Pero ella no salía, era como si tuviera miedo, las carreras no le asustaban sino salir al exterior con Daryl y era una sensación que no podía explicar por mucho que pensara en ello. Sin embargo había otras cosas más importantes en las vidas de cada uno, así que cuando Beth se levantó esa mañana jamás imaginó que sería un día tan extraordinario.

A las primeras horas de la mañana se levantó para atender a Judith y apresurar a Carl para que fuera a la escuela o lo que trataban que fuera; posteriormente ayudó a Carol con el desayuno e invitó a todos para comerlo pero como ahora vivían en dos casas fue a la casa que Rick lideraba para ver si seguía ahí.

Pero parecía que todos habían salido desde temprano porque no encontró a nadie en su habitación, en su lugar fue al sótano para buscar algo que una mujer llamada Alejandra necesitaba y tal vez en esa casa todavía guardaban. Confiada dio saltos en los escalones mientras cantaba muy contenta hasta que vio a Rick; en ese momento no sabía ni que decir o como pensar, solo dio la vuelta con la voz de Rick detrás de ella pero Beth no quiso detenerse para olvidar esa imagen junto con todo lo que significaba.

Y en lugar de hacerle frente al policía se involucró en todo tipo de actividades con tal de que no le encontrara, fue como terminó ayudando en el área de construcción donde Abraham era el encargado; no tenía que hacer gran cosa porque al considerarla tan pequeña se encargaba de martillar pero eso significaba estar del otro lado de las murallas.

Al principio Beth permaneció tranquila e ignorante de los peligros de trabajar ahí pero rápidamente los caminantes hicieron acto de presencia; junto con Abraham fue a defender mientras el resto seguía trabajando, ellos eran el grupo más avanzado en defensa así que pelear era algo que debía hacer y no tenía dudas…

No hasta que aparecieron personas, cubiertas de sangre caminante para acercarse y asesinarlos. Eran fieros, salvajes y estaban desesperados por conseguir el material que ellos tenían pero con todo eso Beth se detuvo porque no quería que la vieran como una asesina; había asesinado a humanos más de una vez pero había sido lejos de personas que conocía o le importaban.

También había matado cuando le provocaron en ese momento pero ahora no estaba enojada sino sorprendida, sin embargo cuando uno de ellos alcanzó a rozar la pierna de Abraham con una bala Beth dejó de pensar y disparó su propia pistola. Le agradaban todos los que estaban ahí y ella quería que volvieran a su casa a salvo.

Una mujer la atrapó del cuello y Beth sin pensarlo sacó su cuchillo de su funda, la mujer apretó con más fuerza para dejarla inconsciente pero Beth resistió para poder clavar el arma en la pierna; de inmediato la mujer le soltó y Beth sin perder tiempo cortó el cuello de su oponente con el cuchillo. Cuando vigiló los alrededores se dio cuenta que habían llegado más refuerzos y entre ellos su hermana, Daryl y Rick.

Ella no pudo evitar llorar porque al igual que Glenn ella no quería matar personas y no quería que tuvieran esa memoria de ella. Quería que la recordaran fuerte pero no asesina. Corrió lejos de ellos directo a Alexandría y terminó en el techo de la su casa llorando durante más de una hora hasta que Daryl apareció.

No como de costumbre, más suave como si quisiera atrapar ese caballo negro que le contó una vez; se sentó a su lado sin pedir explicaciones y sin darlas tampoco. Beth se dio cuenta que la magia de su presencia estaba haciendo efecto de nuevo, ella se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza sin decir nada, solo para reconfortarse.

—No les has dicho a nadie ¿Verdad? Sobre tus primeras veces— habló él como algo muy evidente.

—No es algo bonito para estar contando— fue la respuesta mientras se relajaba con el aroma de Daryl y el latir de su corazón.

—No quiero decir del cómo, sino lo que sentiste. Eso es algo que debes compartir o no estarás bien— dijo el hombre con su brazos cubriendo su espalda y calentándola.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta que podía decirle lo que fuera, cualquier cosa porque confiaba en el plenamente y por encima de su hermana, incluso era esa cercanía tan fuerte que era al único al que podía contarle todos sus secretos.

Beth fue contando una a una sus aventuras lejos de su familia, algunas con mayores detalles que otras para no tener que hacer una historia muy larga y conforme sus palabras salían también comprendió que no era una asesina; nadie la vería así.

La rubia al finalizar no quiso separarse de Daryl, era extraño pero en lugar de alejarse era todo lo contrario porque tan cerca de él lo primero que pensó era que deseaba besar sus labios aunque era muy tímida para eso. En su lugar solo le beso en la mejilla y se acurrucó en Daryl hasta que se atardeció.

Mientras Daryl quien no había dicho nada trataba de controlarse porque era evidente que la joven le provocaba todo tipo de emociones; incluso no quería ni tartamudear la palabra pero se repetía una y otra vez que a lo mejor estaba enamorado de ella. Esa noche no durmió no por sus sueños poco aceptables para él de todos los días, más bien por pensar en que posiblemente, probablemente, muy cerca de que era verdad se había enamorado así que a lo mejor, tal vez, con cerca de hacer algo debía pensar en una manera en que ella se diera cuenta.

Y al día siguiente la vio de mejor humor, como no la había visto en mucho tiempo así que tal vez solo una pequeña conversación para sugerir algo. Lo que sea, de manera distinta a lo que hacían juntos antes; sus manos sudaban porque ¿iba a pedir una cita? Se rio de sí mismo pero no perdió su valor.

Entró en la casa con mucho cuidado para ver si ella estaba sola pero no lo era. Rick estaba con ella, sus manos en su rostro y las mejillas tan sonrojadas como las de Beth; Daryl sabía que era un momento privado pero su curiosidad era más fuerte junto con algo más así que se quedó en un lugar discreto poniendo toda su atención.

—Beth mírame, yo…—comenzó Rick.

—Yo… prometo… será nuestro secreto Rick pero no me hagas mirarte a la cara por unos días al menos… no después de eso… — tartamudeó la joven.

Daryl se dio cuenta que Rick pareció derrotado, besó la frente de la joven —Bien, que sea un secreto pero quiero hablar contigo después—.

En ese momento Daryl fingió que acababa de entrar y el dúo se separó algo nervioso, el arquero los vio como una pareja que fue atrapada en un momento intimo pero de nuevo fingió que no se daba cuenta —Hace calor afuera—.

Tanto Rick como Beth asintieron y Daryl estaba molesto de que le ocultaran algo, fue por un vaso y en ese momento se dio cuenta que Rick tomó de la muñeca a Beth —Voy a ayudar a Beth con algo en su habitación—.

Ambos desaparecieron de la vista de Daryl que trató de serenarse porque Rick jamás intentaría aprovecharse de ella… a menos que no fuera aprovecharse de ella porque ya estaban juntos. El hombre bebió el agua de su vaso a prisa para buscar algún pretexto porque no debían permanecer en esa habitación ellos solos.

Por su parte Beth entró con Rick a su habitación y fue hasta el escritorio donde ella tenía una libreta abierta, el policía se rascó la barbilla —Tengo que explicarte lo que viste—.

—No lo necesito, tú eres un adulto así que puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras es solo que me sorprendió verte desnudo y también…— dijo Beth sonrojada.

—Por eso te quiero explicar, es la primera vez— se apresuró a aclarar Rick pero se detuvo cuando vio la lista que tenía en esa libreta.

Sus manos fueron al papel antes de que Beth pudiera cerrar la libreta —Pero Beth ¿Qué significa esto? No solo es muy descuidado de tu parte, Daryl se va a enojar si se entera—.

— ¿De qué me voy a enterar? — preguntó Daryl que acababa de abrir la puerta.

Beth sintió que se le escapaba el alma de los pulmones porque todo había sido descubierto, vio en cámara lenta como Daryl le arrebató la libreta a Rick y su rostro se llenó de rencor conforme leía. Lanzó la libreta al suelo.

— ¿Así que es eso? ¡Tienes mucho tiempo libre! ¿Qué pasa, piensas que soy un perdedor que necesita a una mujer a su lado? ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado planeando esto? ¿No soy lo suficiente limpio? ¿Lo suficiente amable como tus príncipes de mierda? ¡Oh, hay que conseguirle una chica al patético Daryl! — respiraba tan agitando que su cara estaba roja.

—Cálmate Daryl, es seguro que Beth tiene una explicación para todo…— comenzó Rick.

— ¡No! Y no quiero escuchar nada que venga de los dos que se creen perfectos— Daryl gritó. Se sentía burlado y tan dolido; porque por supuesto que Beth jamás se iba a fijar en él si tenía su policía estrella para cualquier cosa.

—Daryl escribí esto pero no es lo que significa…— le dijo Beth aun a sabiendas de que era una batalla perdida.

—Siempre has sido una rubia mimada y hueca que trata de llenar sus ratos libres con pasatiempos estúpidos pero yo no soy parte de ellos— se dio la vuelta con choque de puerta incluido.

Tanto Rick como Beth se quedaron en la habitación viendo esa libreta porque no sabían que hacer y no podían ayudar a Daryl en ese momento porque estaba demasiado alterado; confiaban que cuando su coraje se esfumara ellos podrían hablar con él y Beth rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que volviera a confiar en ella y que no se alejara de Alexandría para siempre.

 _Por desgracia mell, esa historia termina ahí porque la petición así lo requiere y espero que la hayas disfrutado bastante. Tengo que agradecer todos su apoyo y comentarios._


	22. Como si quisieras una chica 4

Habían pasado tres días desde que Daryl se había ido y Beth comenzaba a perder la paciencia por su ausencia pues ella consideraba prudente ese tiempo para que su ira se desvaneciera pero como no aparecía era momento para actuar.

Eso le dijo a Rick para que le ayudara a encontrarlo porque después de Daryl era el segundo que podría tener algunos conocimientos de seguimiento pero Rick solo puso los ojos porque era hombre y sabía que al sentirse burlado necesitaba despejarse por al menos siete días así que trató de explicarle a Beth que todo estaría bien, por lo que Beth tuvo que regresar a casa con frustración.

Aunque ella no iba a rendirse fácilmente, esa noche mientras todos cenaban Beth le susurró al oído a Rick —Me ayudas a encontrarlo o le digo a todos lo que vi esa mañana—.

El hombre comenzó a toser porque casi se ahogaba con su té, el resto les miró con extrañeza pero siguieron con sus cosas y al terminar de cenar Rick quiso hablar con Beth por última vez. La llevó hasta el porche que ahora parecía ser el centro de reuniones de los enojados: él y Daryl habían estado ahí en un momento y ahora le tocaba a Beth.

—Ya te lo he dicho: él volverá— dijo Rick con las manos en la cintura.

— ¿Y si no lo hace? Puede estar muy lejos ya, puedo tratar de rastrearlo pero solo yo no será sufíci… — respondió ella.

—Va a volver, somos su familia y está en…— Rick se quedó callado un momento porque no quería revelar algo que era de Daryl pero que todos ya se habían dado cuenta.

—Puede estar pensando cualquier cosa Rick— se cruzó ella de brazos.

—Ese es el problema real, que decidiste jugar y tratar de conseguirle una cita. Para empezar jamás debiste hacer eso— sentenció Rick, estaba un poco enojado con Beth no solo por amenazarlo sino porque había lastimado a Daryl con su actuar.

— ¡Bien! No me ayudes— dijo ella e iba a regresar a la casa pero al final Rick accedió.

A la madrugada siguiente al salir de Alexandría Rick no podía creer que esa rubia que estaba dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier peligro por traer de vuelta a Daryl no estaba enamorada del hombre; era imposible que fuera así porque su preocupación y su actuar parecían tan contraria pero la prueba había sido la nota.

Y encontrar a Daryl fue más fácil de lo que él pensaba porque Beth no solo era buena rastreando, conocía tan bien al cazador que sabría dónde meterse así que cuando lo llamaron por su nombre no importó que él tratara de esconderse. Rick en ese momento sintió ganas de abandonar y volver a Alexandría porque el ambiente entre ellos era muy tenso pero se quedó en su lugar.

Esperaba que Beth bajara la mirada pero en su lugar levantó el rostro —Lo siento Daryl —.

En ese momento el arquero comenzó a caminar lejos de ella pero Beth no estaba tomando esto como una respuesta aceptable. Corrió a él y lo atrapó por la espalda —No, lo digo de verdad. Eso que leíste—.

— ¡Yo no necesito una chica! — gritó furioso.

— ¡Y yo no iba a dártela! Solo quería que te gustara Alexandría y pensé que como Alexandría sonaba como chica quería que tuvieras ESA CHICA— respondió con mucha energía la joven.

Daryl entonces dejó de hacer fuerza y Rick vio cómo se sonrojaba por lo que decía; ahora el policía entendía todo y al igual que Daryl sentía algo de culpa por pensar mal de ella. Vio como el cazador meditó un poco pero volvió al ataque — ¿Y tienes que limpiar mi imagen? ¿Soy de mal carácter y desaliñado para tus estándares? —.

—Bueno Daryl, tienes mala actitud y están desaliñado pero yo no he dicho nada al respecto además ahí escribí que quería que vieran como eres realmente eso es limpiar tu imagen: eres tan protector y agradable cuando quieres— contestó ella con una suave sonrisa.

Beth soltó despacio a Daryl y este giró para verla a la cara, ella acarició el rostro del hombre y este algo sorprendido pero no por ello la detuvo —Daryl lo siento mucho, no quise hacerte daño y sé que ahora no quieres volver ni hablarme. Lo entiendo, vuelve a casa aunque no quieras ser mi amigo nunca más—.

Ella comenzó a caminar lejos de él y Rick pudo ver por la forma en que Daryl la observó que la había perdonado en ese momento pero como siempre siguió insistiendo — ¿Qué es esa mierda de cena romántica y bailar bajo las estrellas? —.

—Era una forma de escribir las cosas, a algunas chicas les gusta— respondió ella mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Pues será mejor que dejes esos planes en esas libretas porque la próxima vez me iré muy lejos— respondió Daryl.

Beth dio una gran sonrisa y Rick vio como Daryl solo por unos segundos respondió con la suya; así que todo volvió a la normalidad o similar porque de pronto Daryl le dio una mirada triste a su amigo antes de caminar de vuelta a Alejandría. Rick no iba a entrometerse para nada, Beth lo había hecho y podía salir airosa pero él no.

Los tres regresaron a su casa y Beth le dio un poco más de espacio a Daryl, se despidió y Rick vio esa tristeza constante en su amigo y todas sus promesas de mantener la distancia se esfumaron porque era su hermano — ¿No estas satisfecho con la disculpa de Beth? —.

—Sí— respondió él.

Más que satisfecho, estaba feliz porque ella había hecho algo muy hermoso por él, irritante pero hermoso pero no podía dejar que su cabeza fuera más lejos porque parecía que Rick y Beth tenían un secreto para ellos; ahora se veían como cómplices así que no quería averiguar algo que podía significar nada o podía acabar con sus ilusiones.

— ¿Entonces qué es? Si piensas que yo sabía su plan desde el principio te equivocas. Me enteré por accidente ese día que entraste de pronto ¿Por cierto, cuál era la emergencia por la que …? — Rick abrió los ojos al ver la cara roja de Daryl.

Daryl trató de mantener el control para no hacerle sospechar nada —Ni yo recuerdo… —.

Pero Rick no compró la mentira aunque tampoco insistió, los estaba espiando y no sabía porque a menos que hubiera escuchado su conversación. Rick solo decidió que iba ayudar como pudiera, al día siguiente llamó a Beth y Daryl cada uno por su parte para que se vieran en una parte poco transitada de Alexandría.

Cuando Beth llegó Rick estaba encendiendo las velas de la pequeña mesa que había preparado; Daryl aún no estaba ahí así que Rick tosió incomodo por ser una pésima Celestina —Esto es algo que Daryl me mandó a preparar—.

Beth sonrió —Esto tiene Rick escrito en todas partes, algo estilo Michonne-Rick-Jessie con velas incluidas. Daryl jamás usaría una mesa, sería algo como un picnic si de pronto se le ocurriera algo así —.

Rick sopló las velas con fastidio —Estoy tratando de hacer algo lindo por ti y Daryl pero así me agradeces—.

Beth soltó una risita —Estas tratando de sobornarme pero Rick, prometo llevármelo a la tumba ¿No entiendo porque intentas algo como esto? —.

—Es obvio que quieres una cena romántica y un baile bajo las estrellas con la persona que te gusta y solo estabas fantaseando— contestó Rick, lo estaba haciendo porque Beth era muy dulce, cuidaba muy bien de su hija, su amigo lo necesitaba y se lo debía a su padre. Su poco toque romántico que todavía le quedaba lo estaba gastando para ella en lugar de él, debería ser más sincera por lo menos.

Beth se sonrojó —Es solo una tontería que nunca iba a tener Rick, no deberías forzar a Daryl a hacer esto—.

— ¿Por qué me iban a forzar? ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo Rick? — preguntó Daryl confundido por todo lo que estaba viendo.

Beth comenzó a tartamudear algo para Daryl pero no podía poner las ideas en orden o decir algo porque se sentía avergonzada —Esta…ri..alguien..se…yo… —.

—Porque a mí no me interesa— contestó Rick y tomó un trozo de pan de la canasta —Y no somos tan amigos—.

Salió de ahí sin decir nada y dejó a la pareja sola, cada uno con el corazón latiendo a toda su capacidad; Beth había hecho gestos bonitos para él así que bien podría hacer uno para ella como una variación.

Daryl extendió la mano a su joven acompañante, Beth tendió la suya con sorpresa y vio como Daryl la tomó por la cintura —No vas a tener una maldita cena romántica pero no voy dejar que te vayas sin tener tu maldito baile bajo las estrellas—.

Ambos dieron pasos de manera torpe, en silencio y al final Daryl le dio un giro; ambos se miraron un momento hasta que Daryl se mordió los dedos, tosió incómodo y sacudió sus hombros —Esta hecho así que umm…jum…tengo que ir a hacer pis—.

Se dio la vuelta por donde vino y Beth se quedó ahí paralizada por todo; con esa extraña sensación que le hacía temblar las piernas — ¿Qué pasa contigo Dary? que no sentiste nada. Yo estoy que me muero tonto…— susurró.

 _Trataba de subir el capitulo y no me dejaban, pasaba algo pero por fin lo hice. Espero disfruten de este capitulo y en el siguiente llegamos a la conclusion de la historia._


	23. Como si quisieras una chica 5

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es una nueva historia más larga, de unos cuatro o cinco capitulos (todavía no lo sé) que espero disfruten.**

Maggie apareció en la casa para comer algo antes de ir con Deanna a revisar uno de los muros y asegurarse que no necesitaba reparaciones pero al ver a Beth como ida prefirió hablar con su hermana que comer algo. Se sentó en suelo junto a ella mientras Judith jugaba con un carrito de madera.

—Beth ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? — Interrogó su hermana —Puedo ayudar en lo que sea—.

— ¿Dijiste algo? Disculpa es que ando rara— contestó algo apenada la rubia.

—Sí, ya lo note ¿Puedes decirme porque? — volvió a insistir sus hermana mayor.

Beth negó con la cabeza en una risa cansada, no había dormido nada esa noche, se la había pasado pensando cómo era posible que no se diera de sus sentimientos. Ella se había dado cuenta de inmediato que le gustaba Jimmy y más rápido con Zach pero Daryl, había tenido que bailar con ella para entender que le encantaba el hombre.

—Beth, no importa lo difícil, doloroso o complicado que sea. Siempre puedes contar conmigo— exclamó Maggie angustiada.

—No es nada malo ni algo que puedes ayudar; tranquila, solo pensaba ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que te gustaba a Glenn? — respondió Beth más como una pregunta al aire.

—Qué curioso no me di cuenta, de hecho no me parecía interesante hasta que solo un día estaba tan preocupada por él y no quería separarme. Tampoco podía sonreír si él no estaba cerca… entonces comprendí que más que gustarme me había enamorado de él porque tienes una confianza y tranquilidad que es irremplazable; se cuela por todos tus poros sin que te des cuenta— dijo la castaña.

Al parecer venía de familia ser una despistada cuando se enamoraba de la persona correcta, Beth miró a la niña jugar con el carro de nuevo mientras pensaba pues aunque ella quería a Daryl de esa manera no significaba que fuera correspondida y ya no podía hablar del tema porque su relación con Daryl estaba sentida en ese momento.

Maggie sonrió — ¿Por fin te diste cuenta que amas a Daryl? —.

Beth no parecía alterada pero tampoco tranquila — ¿Cómo supiste que era Daryl? —.

Maggie giró los ojos con fastidio —Por donde empiezo: su singular cercanía, esa manera de guardar secretos entre ustedes o la forma en que tú sonriese de la nada y cuando pregunto siempre es a causa de algo que recordaste que tenía que ver con Daryl…—.

—Ya te entendí Maggie, solo espero que Daryl no se haya dado cuenta porque va ser extraño y podía arruinar nuestra amistad y no quiero que deje de ser mi amigo— contestó Beth algo preocupada.

Una vez más Maggie giró los ojos —Bethy, hay algo que debes averiguar por ti misma pero te diré que si tú y él están juntos yo estaré más que feliz por ello así que no aceptaré que te rindas sin dar pelea—.

Besó a su hermana en la cabeza y salió de la sala porque moría de hambre, Beth y Daryl estaban metidos en la relación así que lo único que necesitaban era platicar con calma. Aunque eso nunca fuera algo dentro de la lista de Beth, cuando Rick fue por su hija la joven rubia fue a su siguiente tarea que incluía lavar y tender ropa.

Tras lavar todas las sabanas se apresuró a ponerlos en los tendederos acondicionados en la parte trasera de la casa y en ese momento escuchó risitas de una mujer. Con curiosidad espió a la vecina a través de la separación entre los tablones de la cerca.

Y ahí estaba Daryl cavando un hoyo para la mujer que no paraba de hablar y reír, ella le ofreció un vaso con limonada que él aceptó de buena gana. La mujer una vez más volvió a hablar — ¡Te juro que esa chica Beth es un amor! Si no fuera por ella casi me habría peleado con esa mujer debes estar muy feliz de tenerla como amiga—.

—Mmmm— es todo lo que dijo Daryl mientras seguía cavando.

— ¡vamos! Conmigo puedes ser sincero ¿Están saliendo? — preguntó la mujer.

Pero Beth en ese momento gritó por el otro lado — ¡No le importa! En primer lugar no entiendo porque Daryl tiene que hacerle un hoyo en el jardín. Tiene manos y puede hacerlo sola—.

Tanto la mujer como Daryl se quedaron sorprendidos por el inesperado curioso, Beth con la cara roja volvió a su tarea; estaba enojada con ella misma porque tenía miedo de escuchar una respuesta de Daryl que no fuera positiva.

El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza pero Beth estaba tan distraída que no hizo caso, se agachó por una sabana más y una que estaba tendida le golpeó la cara directo en el ojo; de inmediato comenzó a maldecir con los ojos cerrados.

Escuchó pasos y supuso que eran de alguien de la casa hasta que la voz de fue reconocida, sintió las manos de Daryl en su cara que le trataban con cuidado —No es tan serio, te llevaré a la casa—.

—Daryl, esa mujer…— Beth no pudo terminar la frase.

Y como ella tenía los ojos lastimados no pudo ver el rostro en conflicto del hombre, la manera en que sonrió pero se preocupó. Como negó varias veces con la cabeza y se aproximó a ella para besarla pero al final de detuvo, ahí entre telas blancas que volaban sin control. Daryl trataba de conseguir el valor para decir una sola palabra.

Al final la ayudó a levantarse y la condujo a la sala; la sentó en el sillón y subió al baño para ducharse mientras trataba de aclarar su mente ¿Cómo podía pedirle a una mujer como ella que se quedara con él? El agua fría cayó sobre su piel sucia de tierra y Daryl simplemente cerró los ojos. Iba a dar un discurso para ella o una señal; la última vez había sido una confusión la que había terminado con sus intenciones pero no podía seguir así.

—Eres solo tú la primera que quiero para ser mi… acompañante…ah… suena estúpido— dijo.

Beth ya sin dolor decidió que si se quedaba callada podía perder una gran oportunidad de ser feliz, no es que no tuviera miedo ni estuviera avergonzada. Tampoco que se quedara callada de nuevo podía ser imposible pero si no conseguía el coraje ahora nunca lo iba a hacer y la mujer esa había insinuado cosas que otros podía rumorear.

Subió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta del baño, Daryl estaba todo enjabonado sin mirar, para Beth era más fácil saber que sus penetrantes ojos azules no podía leerla así que antes de hablar se dio le dio la espalda.

—Daryl— habló con cuidado.

El hombre abrió los ojos ¿Acaso Beth estaba en el baño con él? El jabón entró en ellos y comenzó a echarse agua como loco — ¿Pero qué haces aquí Beth? —.

—Me gustas, me gustas mucho no como para tratar de acosarte o espiarte mientras te bañas, perdón por esto — ella tosió algo incomoda —Pero tengo miedo, mi padre me dijo que dejara de temer y tratara de vivir así que ahora cuando tengo miedo quiero confiar en que puedo superarlo viviendo—.

Daryl se limpió el cuerpo con agua tan rápido como pudo, esto era flipante: estaba recibiendo una declaración en el baño mientras no veía absolutamente nada. Pero era increíble de todas maneras —Beth solo…—.

—Yo no quiero perder este valioso tiempo ni la oportunidad de pasar cosas a tu lado. Perdóname si te incomodo, te hago enojar o te meto en problemas pero supongo que nunca he estado enamorada y hago tonterías— Beth apretó en puños sus manos.

Daryl vio la espalda de la chica y tan rápido como pudo envolvió una de las toallas en su cintura pero no salió de la tina de baño todavía —Todos hacemos tonterías…—.

La joven sonrió por el comentario, tan Daryl justificarle todo —Quería mostrarle a los demás como eras pero la verdad es… que solo quiero mostrarles solo una parte del verdadero tú; el resto quiero guardarlo para mí…la parte que es esplendida aunque la otra no es mala… solo—.

—Quieres conservar algo como un secreto— salió del agua y dio unos pasos a ella.

Beth reaccionó al sonido y dio la vuelta, Daryl caminó más cerca y resbaló encima de ella. Semi desnudo estaba semi desnudo tanto físicamente como emocionalmente; ambos respiraban más rápido —Te entiendo. Beth, lo conseguiste: me diste a la chica—.

Ella se rio antes de sentir la piel húmeda de Daryl en sus brazos y sus labios en los suyos. El cabello mojado goteaba en su rostro pero apenas le importaba porque por fin tenía a Daryl como quería, el hombre sintió frio pero apenas se movió porque la joven que amaba estaba cerca de él.

En ese momento la puerta del baño del baño se abrió, Carol parpadeó varias veces por la sorpresa, hasta las enormes ganas de ir al baño se desvanecieron frente a esa escena tan comprometedora.

—Deberían cerrar la puerta por lo menos o poner un letrero de que está ocupado— se quejó Carol al pensar que Carl o algún otro podía ver esto.

— ¡No es lo que parece! — ambos trataron de defenderse apenados por la escena.

Carol solo giro los ojos con fastidio —Daryl, te puedo ver todo—. Con eso cerró la puerta.

Y Beth soltó unas carcajadas —Supongo que lo último de lista también está hecho "mostré a Daryl tal y como es" —.

Y aunque Daryl quería enojarse no podía, volvió a amarrar la toalla y besó una vez más a Beth antes de que esta saliera del baño, ella juró que no había visto nada pero no podía estar seguro. En cuanto a Carol cuando el enfado inicial se desvaneció no tardó en tomarle el pelo a Daryl o Beth o los dos juntos.

 _Y casi hemos llegado al final, puedes cerrar la historia aquí si tu lo deseas pero yo pienso agregar un capitulo extra (este 100% libre de la petición pero conectado con la historia) llamada como si quisieras un chico,yo espero que te haya gustado la historia y agradezco todos sus comentarios._


	24. Como si quisieras un chico

**Nada en TWD me pertenece**

Daryl solo sonrió, los caminantes no eran lo mejor pero también eran una manera de alejar a las personas lo suficiente y ellos al fin conseguir alimento, ropa y medicinas. A veces le hacía pasar malos rato pero hoy estaba tan determinado en conseguir algo en especial.

Glenn vio como Daryl corrió a una parte del centro comercial que no estaba en la lista del día de hoy, subió por las escaleras y entró en una tienda de perfumes y cosas así. Glenn fue detrás suyo para ayudarlo en lo que fuera pero ni siquiera lo necesitaba.

Vio como Daryl pateó un caminante y rompió uno de los cristales, luego vertió todo en contenido en una bolsa y volvió con Glenn quien estaba desconcertado — ¡Que fue eso! —.

—Solo algo que tenía que hacer— respondió Daryl con mucha franqueza.

Aunque Glenn trató de averiguar; nada más salió de la boca del cazador y cada quien fue a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir luego de una cena y contar que nada sobresaliente había ocurrido con ellos. Tal vez por la mañana tendrían la sorpresa.

Daryl se aferró una vez más a la cintura de Beth para que esta no se levantara de la cama, ella por segunda ocasión trato de liberarse del abrazo con una fingida resistencia. Le encantaba despertar a su lado o acostarse con él, adoraba salir a la calle y caminar con Daryl o perder horas conversando; salir a cazar o juguetear cuando podían.

Unos meses felices, ella había arriesgado en la dirección correcta ese día a pesar de que su declaración no había sido ortodoxa, Daryl hasta el momento no se había declarado pero a Beth no le importaba porque estaban juntos a pesar de todo.

Tampoco es que tuvieran impedimentos reales porque toda su familia estaba feliz con la idea e inclusive algunos habían apostado por ver quien se declaraba primero a quien pero Beth jamás había descubierto quien ganó la apuesta porque lo mantuvieron discreto como la propia relación de ellos.

Beth besó el cuello de Daryl para que la dejara ir pero el hombre le susurró —Iras a tu día pero primero tienes que escucharme—.

La rubia se sentó en la cama intrigada y Daryl se sonrojó un poco —Tú hiciste todo una plan para conseguirme una chica pero eso es porque eres una chica. Los hombres por ejemplo solo tienen que hacer una cosa para conseguirle EL CHICO a la persona que quieran—.

Daryl metió la mano bajo la almohada y saco un anillo de ahí, era rosado y sin ningún adorno pero a pesar de eso era bonito. Entonces levantó el objeto a la cara de Beth para conocer la respuesta a pesar de saberla con anticipación aunque ¿Quién no lo sabría con esos dos?

 _Y con eso llega a su final esta historia, todavía tengo unas peticiones que espero disfruten y muchas gracias por leer._


	25. Todos los universos, el mismo destino

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es una nueva historia más larga que un one shot, todavía no puedo precisar su extensión (3 o 4 capitulos) pero espero disfruten igual.  
**

Daryl sintió el golpe en su rodilla y un sonido extraño, todo se había quebrado en su interior pero ya no tenía nada, vio la sangre escurrir de su cuerpo y a lo lejos el rostro de horror de sus amigos y su familia… así que eso era… se estaba muriendo.

Sabía que no podía hablar porque escupía sangre por la boca pero era como algo extracorpóreo aquello que le permitía mover los labios y ver de reojo esa tela purpura que se manchaba con su sangre. Tal vez el ángel de la muerte venía por él y dos lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos; al fin se iba a ir al infierno para ver a Merle.

Bueno si existía un infierno, tal vez de una manera más afortunada podía ver a Beth para despedirse por lo menos una vez —Beth, me gustaría verte—.

—Agh— una voz femenina pero rasposa salió de un sitio que no identificaba.

Daryl por sin pudo levantarse del suelo y vio su cuerpo bañado en sangre pero ya no había personas, solo la calle y a su lado esa figura que era un cráneo con una larga cabellera negra vestida de ropas purpuras. Podría estar asustado pero ya había visto caminantes por tanto tiempo que no le pareció tan extraña, es más, le pareció más limpia.

— ¿Por qué siempre al final de todo pides reencontrarte con ella una vez más? Acaso no has comprendido que eso es lo que te lleva a estos finales. Tal vez podrías ser feliz pero no, siempre tienes que pedir verla una vez más— exclamó la criatura.

Daryl la miró con enfado ¿Quién era ella para decirle que hacer o no? Deseaba tener su ballesta para aplastarle ese cráneo blanquecino. Esa criatura se dio cuenta de todo y con sus ojos putrefactos se quedó mirando al cazador con cuidado.

—Son pocos, muy pocos los que siguen tratando de escribir su vida. Ninguno controla su destino porque los hilos de sus historias ya han sido trazados pero si pueden controlar cuál de todos los destinos que se han planeado para ellos pueden elegir— ella extendió un espejo que sacó de su túnica purpura.

Daryl lo tomó entre sus manos de mala gana y esperó a que la criatura continuara —Pero tú tienes esa oportunidad. Y cada una de las veces escoges el mismo camino. Eres tan terco; así que aquí viene mi trabajo—.

La criatura extendió sus manos huesudas a Daryl que se quedó mirando —Son tres tus hilos: el primero, buena vida larga; sin sobresaltos pero tampoco sin grandes alegrías y estable hasta el fin; que se acaba en un sueño agradable. Segundo, la vida llena de éxitos, alegrías y felicidad rodeado de tus seres amados no sin falto de tropiezos pero al final cuando das la espalda a todo lo que has conseguido sonríes muy agradecido antes de que una enfermedad te lleve lejos —.

La criatura dio unos pasos más cerca —Y el tercero, un inicio lleno de dolores y pesares, un camino que parece muy oscuro y sin sentido pero conoces un amor tan grande e intenso que tu vida se llena de energía y vitalidad como en ninguna de tus anteriores líneas pero desde el principio ese amor está destinado a ser destruido y se desvanece, avances más, avances menos eso no importa. Tu vida se vuelve corta y se precipita con un final desastroso—.

Daryl bajo la mirada al espejo, que solo reflejaba su cara y en parte la cara muerta de esa que él supone es mujer y lo que iba a decir lo sabía sin entender cómo —En esa línea es Beth ¿Cierto? En ninguna de las otras la conozco ¿No es verdad? —.

—Sí, no te enamoras de ninguna otra Beth pero antes de que decidas; esta vez quieras enterarte de que en algunos cuantos universos lo has intentado y en ninguno sale bien— exclamó la criatura.

Y ese espejo se llenó de humo, era momento de vivir de nuevo algunas de las oportunidades que había tenido porque habían sido tantas que tomaría mucho tiempo repasarlas todas:

Y volvió a esa mujer que leía la fortuna, a la pitonisa que controlaba el oráculo de Delfos, como había soltado su sentencia: si te enamoras de una mujer llamada Beth esa será tu perdición.

Y Daryl siendo un simple esclavo asintió porque en realidad no le importaba, su amo Rick poco a poco fue prestándole atención y consiguió su libertad junto con ayuda para construir un patrimonio. Daryl que no era afecto a las mujeres cada que estaba con alguna preguntaba su nombre para salvarse de su maldición pero hubo una rubia que mintió sobre su nombre y de la que él quedó prendado. Construyó una casa y una vida alrededor de ella hasta que descubrió para su desgracia que su nombre era Beth, que escapó de su esposo y todo porque ya había sido culpada de abandonar sus funciones.

Daryl fue perdonado por su ignorancia pero tuvo que presenciar como ella era desmembrada para pagar por su cobardía a manos de su tirano esposo llamado Phillips que perdió un ojo en la guerra y Daryl olvidó que tenía una casa y que podía reconstruir una familia; se embarcó en una venganza que acabó con su cabeza en una estaca.

Y volvió a viajar a ese otro mundo donde ella era una joven princesa y él un caballero cuyo único trabajo era protegerla, sin amigos, sin familia y con horrores de la vida salvaje a cuestas; de nuevo se enamoró pero ella no prestaba atención a sus sentimientos. Era dulce y tranquila a su lado, fuerte y sencilla ante los obstáculos, poco a poco en la intimidad de sus paredes ella acarició su alma hasta atravesar su armadura y cuando Daryl creía, que por fin su corazón suyo seria; la vida cumplió su destino: fue acusada de brujería. La vio arder sin saber nunca si ella le amaba, las conspiraciones en el reino también lo alcanzaron y una flecha en su cuello acabó con su tortura.

O ese en el que ambos eran ladrones, ayudaban a los pobres como Robin Hood hacía en los cuentos. Ellos trataban de salir adelante por encima de los dolores que pasaron en sus infancias, los golpes o el hambre; juntos eran felices aún si sabían que sus días estaban contados. Daryl al final decidió dejar ese mundo de delincuencia para darle una vida tranquila y aceptaron robar un último banco donde el tiroteo alcanzó a Beth. Daryl la atrapó con sus manos para que no se desangrara del pecho mientras con lágrimas le pedía que no se rindiera…

Y él que lo había desgarrado antes de la última muerte que acontecía, cuando la conoció por accidente en una cafetería. Merle y él siendo unos ambulantes como de costumbre, tenía las mismas heridas en la espalda y el padre maldito que recordaba. La vida cansada o vacía que siempre lo impregnaba hasta que ella los ayudo a escapar de unos malvivientes amigos de Merle.

Ella se convirtió en su luz, en su hogar y su familia. Juntos trabajaron duro para comprar una casa, para separar a Merle de sus vicios y que su padre Hershel los aceptara. Entonces se casaron y ella pronto estaba embarazada; él era feliz, tan feliz que nunca esperó ese accidente de auto ni como la abrazó cuando juntos perdieron a su hijo ahí por el impacto. La sangre que salió del vestido blanco de Beth. Daryl no se sintió tan destrozado nunca antes como cuando le dijeron que ella estaba en coma y que no despertaría; años y años de cuidados con la esperanza de que algún dio ella volvería a él pero al final cuando su hermana Maggie pidió que la desconectara y la dejara marchar Daryl hizo un gran ritual.

Todos esos cuadros que nunca pusieron, y los viajes que no realizaron. Daryl quemó todo: sus ropas, sus fotos y la besó en los labios mientras la abrazaba y apagó los aparatos: ella nunca iba a despertar y Daryl se quedó llorando pensando que nunca iba a volver a sufrir como lo hacía ahora.

Pero volvió a su propio universo, la vida que recordaba. Los muertos que no dejaban de acosarlo, la despedida de su hermano, la cabaña incendiada y el disparo en su cabeza sin que una sola despedida ocurriera, sin que un beso se dieran…y Daryl no puedo evitar llorar por todos los intentos en los que nunca consiguió lo que quería…

— ¿Lo ves y entiendes ahora? Jamás vas a ser feliz con ella y arrastras a los demás a tu desdicha— le dijo la criatura mientras retiraba el espejo con cuidado.

Podía ser feliz en otro hilo de vida, podía tener casi todo lo que quería sin conocer a Beth, sin querer estar con ella — ¿Alguna vez escogí otro destino? —.

—Una o dos veces, pero no sé porque siempre vuelves a este— contestó la criatura mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado.

Y Daryl comprendió que aunque fuera corto, cada vez más corto por lo que parecía y más largo el dolor; había tenido un momento de felicidad con ella tan grande que bastaba para seguir intentándolo. Tragó saliva porque nunca iba a dejar de torturarse con tal de estar con Beth un poco más, porque era ella. No había respuesta coherente para eso.

—No importa, quiero intentarlo una vez más, en algún momento ese hilo debe quebrarse o tejerse de otra manera—y suspiro aún con los ojos húmedos: un minuto de felicidad era suficiente para una vida de horror.

—Tú alma esta tan cansada, tan agotada que al final te convertirás en burbujas y luego en nada ¿Por qué sigues luchando una batalla que sabes que está perdida? — cuestionó la criatura mientras sus manos le atrapan el cuello.

Daryl sintió los huesos fríos de esa criatura, la falta del aire en su pulmones y la oscuridad que nublaba su vista pero alcanzó a responder —Tengo fe—.

 _Este es uno de los trabajos más difíciles que tuve en un principio pero tal vez conseguí lo que se me pidió así que espero que puedan leerlo. En cuanto invitado, gracias por dejar tu opinión sincera supongo que no tienes malas intensiones y por lo mismo yo también dejare mi opinión, no quiero sonar ruda pero no se como decirlo sin que parezca así que ahí va. Pues creo que hablabas de algo metafórico supongo, porque a nadie le pagan aquí y estaríamos cayendo en un problema de ser así. Por lo mismo conseguir lectores como tal pues tampoco es esa mi intención. Tal vez lo desconozcas pero yo comencé a escribir con una historia de corte Bethyl luego poco a poco fui cambiando para explorar otros métodos y técnicas sin incluir a los personajes de Beth y Daryl. También usé otros personajes, otras situaciones porque me gusta ver otros ángulos pero siempre tenía historias de Beth y Daryl de manera constante. Tuve que borrarlas por problemas de plagio y en cada una de las lecturas tuve los comentarios que querían darme y nunca busqué maneras de conseguir lectores. Este trabajo no fue para conseguir lectores sino porque los lectores me pedían que escribiera ciertas cosas y al final decidí recopilarlas; sin entrar en más detalles eso es el porque escribí esto aunque el que tiene mayores review no necesariamente es de Bethyl, de momento se llama generación apocalíptica y puedes pasar por ahí para ver que los personajes principales son Judith y un OC (raro pero pasó)._

 _En cuanto a Carol y escribir cosas de ella no significa que el personaje te da la madurez, el escritor es quien decide la profundidad que puede emplear con los recursos que cuenta o su intensión sea romance, drama fantasía o acción pero en lo personal no me gustaría escribir sobre Carol más que lo que ahora hice porque no es mi personaje predilecto, de verdad que no ¿Acaso preferirías que escribiera tonterías de Carol solo porqué sí aunque no me nazca? Eso si sería "venderse" y no cualquier cosa, las cosas a la fuerza se notan._

 _Espero que haya aclarado un poco, en cuanto a mell muchas gracias por tu apoyo igual que todos los demás que dejaron su opinión y lo que me importa en verdad es que lo disfruten más que si un trabajo es maduro, es profundo o muy elaborado porque cuando quiero que sea así solo lo escribo, en segunda línea quería plasmar finales alternativos, en necesito esperanza el salvajismo de Gareth, en extrañas situaciones ocurrencias y ya, así que eso hice, eso hago y eso haré . El próximo miércoles no hay capitulo. Tambien quería agradecer los invitados que tuve en mis trabajos como segunda linea, lo que debería ser y otros pero se me han pasado mencionarlos. Muchas gracias de verdad  
_


	26. Todos los universos, el mismo destino 2

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es una nueva historia más larga que un one shot, todavía no puedo precisar su extensión (3 o 4 capitulos) pero espero disfruten igual.**

Daryl nació en una vida precaria, un padre borracho y una madre desobligada. Un hermano que al principio trataba de cuidarlo y que conseguía trabajos de ese día para comprarle un bote de fórmula de bebé. No era una gran vida y conforme creció solo empeoró, él no podía comprender qué clase de Dios podía hacerle sufrir tanto.

Poco a poco comprendió o creyó comprender que ese Dios no existía y vivió bajo sus resoluciones a como sus capacidades se lo permitían, hasta que conocío a la mujer Greene de la granja, ella era amable y dulce. Sin proponérselo Daryl iba porque ella lo acariciaba y le preguntaba de su día y su vida.

Daryl era un simple adolescente repelente pero ella lo escuchaba y con su consejo, con su absoluta confianza en él, los días se volvieron menos pesados y con ellos también estaba su esposo y su pequeña hija Maggie; luego la señora Greene quedó embarazada una segunda vez así que Daryl esperaba que la niña que prometieron llamar Beth naciera tan fuerte y enérgica como Magggie porque le gustaba esa familia.

Llegó el turno de Beth de nacer pero no mucho después su madre falleció. Daryl quiso escaparse de esa familia que se había quebrado para él pero no podía dejar de pensar en la pobre niña que se había quedado sin madre como él y que su padre se transformaría en el suyo cuando lo vio beber así que iba para cuidar a ambas Greene siempre con Annette cerca, la mejor amiga de la señora Greene.

La señora Annette era a su manera dulce, a su manera no quería que la familia se desintegrara y la memoria de su amiga fallecida se perdiera. Poco a poco fue poniendo piezas en su lugar y las pegó con mucho amor para que no se quebraran; Daryl formó parte del proceso así que esta vez cuando Annette junto a su hijo Shawn formaron parte de la familia Greene, Daryl también estaba incluido.

El creció con ellos, el vivió para ellos y trabajo lado a lado de Hershel, junto al inquieto Shawn y la traviesa Maggie pero sobre todo para la protección de la pequeña Beth que no conoció los días oscuros de su familia. Ella solo creció pensando que todo era posible y que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Daryl formó parte de sus memorias, él la encontró varias veces en el granero dormida y la llevó a la casa, le ayudó a esconder gallinas que querían vender pero que eran sus favoritas o asistió a sus festivales escolares. Él la quería como su hermana porque se sentía parte de esa familia.

O eso tontamente imaginó por muchos años cuando era una niña porque con cierta edad las cosas cambiaron, cuando su altura le llegó al pecho o sus caderas comenzaron a ensancharse también la manera en que los ojos la seguían.

Cuando en los labios de Beth se escondía la pequeña mujer y sus pechos le crecían, un miedo que nunca antes había tenido nació en Daryl. Y con esa serenidad de su rubia conocida fue desarrollando unas sensaciones inexplicables; estas fueron empujando a Daryl a caminos no transitados.

Y a veces se quedaba dormido en el pasto luego de un día de trabajo pensando en ese rostro afilado para despertar asustado porque ella estaba ahí a su lado para mirarlo dormir, para transformarse en un enigma que ese hombre no podía resolver pero que si deseaba poseer.

Ya fuera primero Jimmy y luego Zach, Daryl se ponía celoso pero sonreía cuando sabía que Beth ya no tenía relación alguna con ellos mientras que en las noches se sentía culpable, se prometía que por la mañana todos esos sentimientos se desvanecerían pero al salir el sol encontraba la figura de Beth llamarlo con una sonrisa para que él la persiguiera y vaya que lo hacía.

Que Hershel lo perdonara porque él no podía, ahí en los establos cuando hablaban de nada en particular Daryl acarició el rostro de Beth antes de besarla en los labios un día. Y era tan dichoso durante los tiempos que pasaba con ella a pesar de ese complejo que culpa con la que la relación venía.

A espaldas de su familia, a espaldas del mundo que podía juzgarlos por la edad o el status del que Daryl no disponía. Simplemente dejó que Beth lo amara y él le entregó toda su vida, de cuanto era posible ser hasta que llego el punto en que no querían ocultar su mutuo amor cuando ella le susurró al oído "De todas las estrellas solo una brilla para mí".

Pobre Daryl, ese día tenía miedo de hablar con Hershel, de hacerle frente porque había traicionado su confianza al impedir que Beth tuviera una vida más normal con chicos de su edad. Pero se hizo de todo el valor del que era dueño y enfrentó a su familia.

No fue Hershel quien gritó o perdió la cabeza, fue Shawn que le pidió que se marchara e hiciera lo correcto para Beth porque ¿Qué podía esperar de esa relación? Cuando él fuera un viejo ella estaría en la flor de la vida.

A Daryl no le importaba, de verdad no, podía dejarlo de lado en el momento en que ella quisiera porque lo único que necesitaba era ese momento en que ella lo amara. Sentía que no podría amar a nadie como lo hacía con ella así que aceptaba lo que fuera… y lo que fuera era un amor fugaz…muerte…

Cuando ese año las lluvias azotaron su población las cosas eran tensas entre Shawn y él, hubo una pelea y Beth persiguió a su hermano mayor luego de una tormenta para pedirle que se rindiera, que aceptara su relación. Ni Daryl ni nadie de la casa se dio por enterado hasta que Shawn llegó llorando para pedir ayuda: lo encontró cerca del rio que corría cerca de la casa y cuando por fin ambos llegaron a un acuerdo la tierra fue desgarrada.

Shawn se aferró a la mano de su hermana cuanto pudo pero el rugir del agua se la llevó y Daryl con su familia salieron en busca de la joven; fue desgarrador encontrarla en uno de los claros ya ahogada y Daryl trató de revivirla pero ni porque estuvo peleando con el lodo para sacarla de ahí o hizo promesas Beth volvió a la vida.

Y era como si con Beth lejos; también se fuera sus ganas de seguir luchando, él quería rendirse pero cuando la tenía entre sus sabanas el juro que cuidaría siempre de ella y su familia así que se quedó para vigilar que si él no era feliz los demás si lo serian.

Pero no duró mucho, al final sus ojos se cerraron por una pulmonía. El suponía que si tuviera una segunda oportunidad haría las cosas distintas: se alejaría de ella ni le gustaría cruzarse de nuevo con ella nunca más y maldijo a ese Dios en el que no creía por hacerle sufrir demasiado en esa vida.

Y sintió que vio algo, que comió algo y todo le dio vueltas, alcanzó a escuchar unas palabras que no comprendió de una criatura que no sabía que tenía enfrente hecha de huesos con purpura de color con advertencias que él ignoró y vomitó.

—No quiero esto más— fue su propio pensamiento que era difuso.

Al abrir los ojos estaba en el bosque, con una fogata y creyó ver un animal extraño, apuntó su ballesta asustado porque sabía de alguna manera que esa criatura era sobrenatural.

—Merle— llamó a su hermano.

Y de la tienda de campaña salió su hermano mayor —Espero que sea algo bueno—.

—Creo… creo que vi… algo extraño….a un…— no tenía palabras para explicarlo —Chupacabras—.

Merle soltó una carcajada por la ocurrencia pero Daryl había usado esa palabra para definir algo que no sabía que existía pero que no parecía normal, sin embargo Merle lo tomó como algo literal — ¿Cómo era ese chupacabras hermanito? —.

—Purpura— dijo Daryl esta vez sorprendido el mismo por sus palabras.

—Claro, claro no tiene nada que ver esos hongos que te comiste— se burló Merle.

Sería algunos años después que narraría un poco esa misma historia a Dale y compañía en el primer día de campamento cuando tenía una sensación extraña al encontrarse con ellos como si fuera una clase de destino o algo así, como se había sentido en ese campamento con solo Merle como si hubiera vivido algo antes pero no sabía que era.

Pero de nuevo se habían reído de él así que se enojó y terminó su cena solo entre unas rocas mientras observaba el cielo y era como si le susurraran al oído, alguien viejo; muy muy viejo y por eso era difícil recordar e intentó hacer un esfuerzo sin conseguirlo o sin que se diera cuenta porque durante sus sueños murmuró "De todas las estrellas solo una brilla para mí"

 _Hola, en un principio no planeaba publicar nada pero al ver todos los mensajes solo quiero decir algo así que decidí escribir una parte. Primero, la discusión debe acabar aquí, si existe un comentario sobre el tema lo voy a leer pero me reservare mi opinión para no dar más pie a esto. Quería decir invitados que es valida cada una de sus posturas, las respeto a todas y por lo mismo pido que no usen palabras que puedan ser consideradas un insulto, tal vez donde viven no sean un insulto pero eviten las palabras de connotación negativa para que las personas no se sientan ofendidas. Segundo, hay que ser concientes que todos aquí entendemos que existe un apocalipsis zombie con excepción de las historias no zombie. Lo que como la mayoria de escritores hace es focalización: una técnica en que das preferencia a un aspecto del ambiente para narrar una historia y aunque siguen existiendo perdidas. Dolores y demás, se minimizan en aras de resaltar aspectos más positivos como el amor, tal vez no lo ejecuté bien, no lo sé, pero me gusta creer que no vas a retratar la crueldad y el horror de la serie porque entonces crear una historia no tendría sentido del todo, reitero que no me interesa escribir un Carol y Daryl porque me parece un personaje oscuro (no iré al lado oscuro jeje). Tambien invitados, me gusta la sensatez de muchos de ustedes sin importar su personaje de preferencia y si algo quiero rescatar algo de todo. de esta charla es la idea general que percibí de varias: es un pasatiempo, es para disfrutar y si se respeta las desiciones de los demás el ambiente es más armonico, hay odio en el mundo suficiente para no dejar que esto arruine nuestros gustos (hay violencia en los trabajos y escuelas, tal vez en la casa pero en este mundo ficticio y de irrealidad tenemos la capacidad de no dejar que se anide). Esta vez si que el próximo miercoles no hay capitulo pero que disfruten de la historia.  
_


	27. El grinch

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) Decidí rescatar esta obra por las fechas, espero que la disfruten y que la continuación de las peticiones vendrá despues.  
**

Me dolía la pierna, como un #... cada vez que caminaba porque había pisado mal en la última carrera pero bajo ninguna circunstancia iba andar lloriqueando por mi torcedura de pie. En su lugar me levanté como de costumbre y comencé a revisar lo que necesitaba para ayudar a Rick en esa cerca o lo que sea que necesitaba para eso animales que habíamos encontrado.

La pierna me punzaba e ignore el dolor al tiempo de buscar entre las herramientas lo que necesitaríamos; era algo temprano así que solo estaba yo en el lugar o casi, de pronto escuche unos paso ligeros, voltee a ver de quien se trataba y para mi sorpresa me encontré con, como yo la llamaba en mi cabeza: "la peque".

—Buenos días Daryl— me saludó de lo más tranquila.

—Buenas días Beth— conteste, normalmente apenas cruzábamos palabra pero hoy era obvio que quería hablar más que de costumbre porque comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies.

Y si no hubiera sido por mi dolor de la pierna hubiera sido más paciente —Escúpelo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—.

Ella abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, iba a preguntar lo obvio así que me adelante —Temprano, parada frente a mí…hablas más de la cuenta, eso significa que quieres algo—.

"La peque" pareció culpable —Lo siento, tal vez no sea buena idea—.

—Bueno, ya estás aquí: ¿Qué es? — dije ya de espaldas a ella mientras buscaba unos clavos y el maldito martillo.

—Veras, sé que hace poco que fuiste en una carrera pero pronto se acerca la navidad… yo no te lo pediría si no fuera importante y Glenn o Rick le comentaría primero pero están muy estresados— hablaba sin cesar, más de lo que le había escuchado en mi vida de ella así que comenzaba a fastidiarme.

— ¡Que es! —repetí esta vez cerrando los ojos porque había puesto demasiado peso en mi pie.

—Adornos de navidad— contestó ella con la voz más aguda de lo normal.

Por un momento el dolor se detuvo ¿ella quería que arriesgara la vida por unos #... adornos de navidad? Exactamente no sabía que tenía en la cabeza. Yo odio la navidad, es la peor estupidez del mundo pero en estos tiempos la navidad debía ser lo último en la lista de prioridades: es desechable, impráctico y te puede costar la vida.

Volteé a verle la cara — ¡Por supuesto que no! Es la estupidez más grande jamás creada y vamos a ver, no pasa nada si no la festejamos aunque pensándolo mejor a nadie le interesa ¿Ves a alguien pidiendo navidad aparte de ti? —.

Sin respuesta en sus labios me aleje de ahí con una burla en la cara ¡Navidad! Lo que hay que escuchar, empecé a trabajar como de costumbre pensando que eso era todo lo que iba a escuchar pero para mi sorpresa me encontraba en cada momento el rostro de Beth que suplicaba, casi podía escucharla decir "por favor, por favor" en mi mente y no importa a donde me moviera dentro de la cárcel, ella estaba a la distancia haciendo esa cara.

Para la tarde estaba a punto de escupir mí comida desesperado cuando Carol se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa burlona, lo que me faltaba la insinuante actitud de Carol en "Yo puedo leer todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza" pero también siempre hacía que me relajara porque ella tenía una sabiduría que yo nunca tendría.

— ¿Exactamente porque Beth no deja de perseguirte por todos lados y poner una cara de ruego cada vez que la ves? —pidió ella de modo alegre.

Solté un bufido de fastidió y comencé a narrarle mi horrible día con la terca Beth que no sabía que existía pues normalmente ella era bastante tímida y tranquila. Carol soltó una risa divertida al enterarse de mi problema; a veces ella hacía que me avergonzara con todo esa falsa petulancia.

—Oh Daryl, ella es muy joven, a ella sí que le importa la navidad. Yo sé que no tiene mucho sentido para nosotros como adultos pero tiene cierto sentido para dar un motivo de estar juntos y relajarnos— me contestó una vez que dejó de reír.

—Relajarnos, por supuesto— respondí con dudosa voz.

Ella se dio cuenta que no le creía así que continuo —Es una forma de darnos unidad, ya sabes: Rick perdió una esposa y esta triste; Carl una mamá, Beth y Maggie casi a su padre. Amigos que se han marchado…es una oportunidad para apoyarse—.

Yo había perdido un hermano, no andaba llorando por los rincones por eso, así que seguía sin tener sentido para mí. Carol suspiró —Ya sé que lo hacemos todos los días pero es diferente en navidad porque es fantasía. No tienes que ayudar si no quieres. Tal vez pueda hablar con Michonne o Sasha—.

Probablemente el que Carol estuviera interesada hace que lo considere un poco; pues yo nunca he tenido navidad y no pasó nada, era momento de que "la peque" madurara un poco pero tal vez Carol sabía algo que yo no.

Levante el rostro y de nuevo me encontré el rostro de Beth con esperanza, Carol se dio cuenta y sonrió antes de poner su mano en mi hombro —Buena suerte con esto—.

Seguí con mis actividades a lo largo del día, ya era noche cuando casi cojeaba a mi celda porque tanto día de actividad me había dejado hecho polvo. Con calma me quite las botas y mi pie tenía una línea morada bastante pronunciada. Dejé escapar un suspiro e intenté tocar la zona pero #%... duele como #%...

— ¡Daryl! Eso se ve serio— comentó Beth dentro de mi celda.

Aquello me había tomado por sorpresa porque ella nunca había entrado cuando yo estaba ahí, nunca cuando era de noche y mucho menos con esa confianza. Me quedé por un momento callado como si me hubieran descubierto en una travesura como cuando era niño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pedí de inmediato.

Beth con mucha gracia se deslizo a mi pie, se arrodilló y con mucho cuidado examinó mi golpe, luego dijo —Vine a pedir lo mismo que esta mañana pero ahora mismo no importa—.

En un solo día había conocido más de la pequeña Greene de lo que me gustaría y todavía me faltaba más porque sin pedir permiso uso sus dedos para comenzar un masaje en mi pie. La acción me dejó sin aliento porque aquel toque con esas pequeñas manos me produjo un pequeño escalofrío.

Ella trataba mi pie con delicadeza, con sus movimientos hizo que mi musculo se calentara y dejara de punzar; era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba de esa manera tan suave y delicada; comencé a sentir calor en la cara porque estaba avergonzado pero lo más impresionante es que no podía oponerme porque su detalle en cuidarme estaban funcionando.

De pronto yo sentía la cara completamente roja, verla de rodillas con la paz en ese rostro #%... porque nunca he tenido a alguien de rodillas —Deja de hacer eso Beth— dije pero quizá lo hice muy bajo porque ella ignoro mis palabras.

—Necesito un vendaje porque si sigues caminando solo así terminaras con un pie más grande que otro— con cuidado puso mi pie en el suelo —Vuelvo en unos minutos así que espérame—.

Y que #%... piensa que voy a estar esperando, pero por alguna razón dejarla tirada era algo muy difícil, en su lugar pensé en hacer lo que tenía y si llegaba bien, pero si no me iba a dormir y ya. Pasaron unos quince minutos cuando llegó con una tina de agua, un trapo y vendajes.

— ¿Para qué se supone que es todo eso? — pregunte muy sorprendido pero ella parecía más sorprendida que yo.

—Daryl se supone que no caminas con ese pie, siéntate en la cama por favor— dijo.

Hice lo que me pidió ¿Por qué ando tan obediente? en fin, ella sumergió mis pies en el agua y comenzó a frotar con mucho cuidado de dar solo masajes, se sentía tan bien pero al mismo tiempo no tenía palabras porque estaba muy apenado así que ella decidió llenar el silencio con sus propias historias.

—Mi papá y hermano tenían moretones todo el tiempo; yo aprendí una o dos cosas sobre eso así que no te preocupes porque vaya a lastimarte—.

Suena estúpido en mi cabeza pero se escapa casi al momento de pensarlo —Si no quisieras esa estúpida navidad ¿Estarías aquí? —.

Ella me miro con recelo, casi como si pudiera entender pero no pude comprenderlo hasta que ella contestó —Por supuesto que sí, no te estoy sobornando ni nada parecido—.

Sus dedos se movieron con destreza hasta que consiguió vendarme y yo me sentí tonto; esa dulzura junto con esa extraña sensación de paz me deja sin voz. Terminó con mucho cuidado y se despidió sin volver a mencionar eso de la navidad. Esa noche dormí de un modo tan tranquilo como no lo había hecho en años.

Al despertar fui a la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en la mañana, su vendaje logró que caminara sin dolor; solo con una molestia pero era casi nada en comparación con ayer. Me senté y escuche cada una de las palabras del consejo. Cuando ya estaban por cerrar la sesión comencé a hablar.

—Adornos de navidad, voy a hacer una carrera por adornos de navidad— dije, me sentí tan tonto al ver el rostro de desconcierto de todos pero yo tenía que seguir adelante y pagar mi deuda o algo así.

— ¿Por qué adornos de navidad? —pidió Hershel intrigado.

Quería decirle que era un capricho de su hija menor pero así sonaba más torpe de lo que ya era así que en su lugar comencé con las palabras de Carol

—Carol me dijo— ni siquiera termine la oración.

—Eso lo explica todo— contestó Glenn y yo mire a la mujer en confusión pero ella parecía en blanco.

De cualquier forma la noción se aprobó y yo conseguí la autorización para ir a buscar los famosos adornos; en cuanto me quedé a solas con Carol ella tenía la sonrisa más amplia que le había visto y sabía que me tocaba la #%... de burla.

— ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? — me pidió la mujer con curiosidad.

—Es una deuda simplemente—.


	28. El grinch 2

**Nada en TWD me pertenece**

Resultó que la idea de la navidad atrajo a Glenn, Sasha y Michonne quienes me acompañaron unos días después. Me encantaría reprocharles su forma tan ridícula de pensar pero aquí estaba yo en el auto dejando que Glenn manejara toda la carretera para llegar a esos almacenes donde probablemente hubiera espantosos santas o patéticos arboles…ahhgg de solo pensar ya me está dando nausea.

—Fue una buena idea esta de Carol de adornar— comenzó una plática Glenn.

Solté cierta burla en mi voz —Es un desperdicio de tiempo, recursos y para colmo no sabemos si realmente va ser navidad— dije con desenfado.

— ¿Entonces porque accediste a hacer todo esto? — pregunto Sasha con fastidio al escuchar mi tono.

Recordar la forma de ser de Beth me hizo sonrojarme un poco pero no les iba a dar el gusto de que me vieran de esa manera, en su lugar voltee a la ventana —Fácil, porque es solo una deuda—

El resto me vio como si yo mintiera pero ¿Quiénes se creían para dudar de mi palabra? Deje de hablar el resto del viaje, en su lugar me acorde de Beth quien me estaba aburriendo del tema "navidad esto, navidad otro" con la chillona voz de esa peque.

Llegamos al almacén y seguimos la rutas que nos trazamos junto con la lista de cosas que necesitábamos: estrellas, cuentas de colores, árbol y un etc que nada más de ver la extensión me hacía enojar; al final eche todo lo que pude en el auto pero Michonne y Sasha no salían. Glenn y yo estábamos preocupados.

Con cautela buscamos por toda la tienda y las encontrando hablando sobre que árbol de navidad artificial era mejor, estaba a punto de escupir la rabia que me dio verlas cuando apareció un caminante, dispare mi flecha pero en ese momento apareció otro seguido de varias docenas. Mi primera idea fue correr pero Michonne y Sasha fueron al ataque.

No podíamos abandonarlas así que nos embarcamos en una pelea de caminantes, los podridos trataban de comernos así que use mi cuchillo para matar unos pero en un momento el cuchillo resbalo y sujete la cabeza del caminante y la azote contra la pared hasta hacerla puré, mis manos estaban asquerosas. Le arranque un brazo a uno de los caminantes del suelo y con eso comencé a golpear al resto dándole tiempo a Glenn de que clavara su arma en los cráneos.

Cuando terminamos con la amenaza voltee a ver a Sasha y Michonne esperando una respuesta de su actitud, Sasha se mostró algo avergonzada de hablar —No podíamos dejar el árbol aquí—.

— ¡ #%... le prendo fuego al #%... árbol! —grite totalmente poseído.

Fue Michonne quien se puso delante de mí —Un árbol de navidad es hermoso adornarlo. No eran tantos caminantes y sabes que jamás arriesgaría la vida para algo como esto si no lo creyera importante—.

Escupí al suelo y seguí maldiciendo hasta el auto que para colmo tenía que llevar el árbol en la parte superior del auto porque no cabía. Estaba tan molesto, casi hacia rechinar mis dientes igual que Glenn pero Michonne y Sasha no parecían arrepentidas de nada; para cuando llegué a la prisión ni siquiera los ayude a descargar.

Caminaba al interior cuando Beth salió dando pequeños saltitos y sonidos chillones de la emoción — ¡Tu maldito capricho casi nos cuesta la vida! — le grite.

Al momento ella se puso muy pálida, seguí mi camino y le deje en la sala, como odio los pinos navideños ¡los odio! Camine directo a las duchas porque incluso para mí lo asqueroso que había quedado por la carrera era demasiado. El agua logró tranquilizarme y fue cuando sentí un poco de culpa por la forma en que grite a Beth porque ella no tenía la culpa de la manera en que habían actuado Michonne o Sasha.

Salí del baño con la cabeza fría y en el pasillo me encontré con Hershel; él hombre me vio con tristeza así que supe que se había enterado de dos cosas: primero, que era un pedido de Beth y segundo que yo le había gritado nada más verla. Traté de evitarlo pero él me llamó directamente.

— ¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo? — su voz no era agresiva pero si autoritaria.

Me sentí como un niño regañado, asentí con la cabeza y me recargue en el barandal de la escalera, Hershel dio un suspiro cansado —Lo siento por ponerte en esa situación— dijo.

Le mire desconcertado así que continuo —Ponerte en peligro por una cosa que mi hija quería con todas sus fuerzas, yo no sabía que el pedido venía de ella pero en cuanto comenzó a hablar de navidad no me había dado cuenta de lo triste que ella estaba—.

Eso hizo que me hundiera más —Yo solo estaba…enojado y no fue mi intensión gritarle así—.

—Sí lo fue— me corrigió Hershel —Y puedo aceptar muchas cosas de tu parte pero que no te disculpes con mi hija no es una de ellas. Yo sé que eres un buen hombre y podía dejar a Bethy sin dudar a tu lado pero no quiero que pienses que tolero que la trates de esa manera—.

—Lo siento— dije de verdad, camine a mi celda pero sentía la mirada del hombre con cada paso.

Apenas abrí la cortina la encontré sentada en la cama con lo que parecía una tabla con comida y su gesto sumiso —Mi ofrenda de paz— es lo primero que dijo —Prometo no volver a molestarte para esto nunca más—.

— ¡no! — Me apresure a decir —Yo no quise decir, bueno si quise decirlo pero no era la forma. Es que yo sentí que fue peligroso—.

Beth puso la comida en la mesa cercana, luego volteó a verme —Gracias entonces por todo, con permiso—.

La detuve de su brazo —Lo que quiero decir es que para mí no tiene mucho sentido la navidad—.

Era la forma resumida de decir que nunca tuve uno porque mi vida no fue tan buena como la ella, Beth me miró unos segundos con mucha calma —Eres como un turista, porque no pareces conocer el verdadero sentido de la navidad—.

La solté desconcertado — ¿Turista? —.

Ella volvió a la energía de antes —Ya sé, yo voy a ser como tu guía de turistas ¿Qué piensas? —.

Tenía unas palabras bastante desagradables para esa idea pero en su lugar conteste —Esta bien pero más que otra cosa no intentes hacer un fraude—.

Ella volvió a sonreír —Por supuesto que no, para cuando terminen estas fechas tú vas a adorar la navidad tanto como yo—.

—Esa sí que es una apuesta muy arriesgada— solté, una cosa era que fuera más accesible a eso y otra que de pronto tuviera un amor por fechas como esa; ahg, claro que no.

 _He notado que por alguna razón a la gente le gusta publicar en miercoles que es cuando la página se llena de historias o actualizaciones rapidamente, quizá es un buen día. Cual sea el motivo no importa. Les deseo feliz año nuevo y que todos sus propositos se hagan reales._


	29. El grinch 3

**Nada en TWD me pertenece**

Adornar, quien iba a pensar que adornar era como una maldita novela de un día: sonrisas, llantos y todo el drama que se podía aceptar. Y cuando la peque dijo que esto probablemente se iba a poner feo lo decía en serio.

Todo había comenzado en la mañana cuando Beth al verme bajar las escaleras me llamó con una familiaridad que asustaba — ¡Daryl buen día! —.

Salude por educación pero me sorprendía lo fácil que podía acercarse a la gente —Hoy vamos a adornar la prisión pero se puede poner feo…— siguió y siguió hablando, yo solo mire como su coleta se movía de un lado a otro por su animado giro de cabeza, me senté a comer sin dejar de mirar cada movimiento de ella aunque no puse atención de nada.

De pronto levanto la cabeza y veo que varias personas de la prisión me miran curiosos y algunos de ellos comienzan a rumorear, es entonces que me doy cuenta: Beth está a mi lado y no deja de hablar mientras yo no he mostrado el menor esfuerzo por escapar de la situación. Es curioso, a veces ella me puede desesperar pero a veces es increíblemente tranquilizadora.

— ¿Entonces sí? —dijo ella después de tocar mi brazo un momento, lo que me volvió a la realidad.

—Sí— respondí sin saber de qué se trataba porque ese contacto me dejó descontrolado.

—Perfecto, te vemos a las doce en la cárcel para que nos ayudes— contestó ella y se marchó tan rápido que ni me dio tiempo de protestar sobre eso de los adornos.

Es así como termine en la prisión rodeado de todas las cosas que trajimos del almacén, las que por primera vez me doy cuenta que son bastantes. Yo solo cargue todo lo que pensé que se podía usar porque que iba a saber de adornos.

Nada más entrar escuche la discusión de Sasha y Michonne, cada una quiere poner el árbol en lugares complemente diferentes: si la luz no es suficiente, si no podrán colocar tantas esferas y las cosas se ponen muy acaloradas porque ahora Michonne quiere dejarlo ahí en la zona principal pero a Sasha ya no le parece tan buena idea.

— ¡Solo es un #%... árbol! Yo lo pondría en un rincón y ya— me queje sin darme cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta.

Las dos me miraron con odio —No es solo un árbol, es una oportunidad para que Carl tenga un poco de infancia— dijo Michonne.

—Es una manera de demostrar que nos apoyamos sin importar los problemas— se quejó Sasha.

—No importa donde este, mientras pueda adornarse con los niños— reprochan las dos y de ese modo de manera involuntaria logre que se pusieran de acuerdo.

Luego apareció Tyresse, Glenn, Rick, Carl y todos los demás para colocar escarcha artificial, esferas y colgantes en todas partes. Beth no tardó en llegar por lo que todo se vuelven risas, no puedo culparlos porque Carl a puesto a su hermana con adornos o varias cosas como si fuera el propio árbol; Rick trata de regañarlo pero no puede contener la sonrisa al ver lo fascinada que esta la bebe con tantas cosas.

Maggie y Glenn no dejan de ser cursis diciéndose cosas mientras colocan los adornos en la pared, Beth está jugando con las esferas mientras Carol y Hershel están cosiendo la tira de palomitas en una animada plática. Mientras yo por momentos habló con Tyresse y Karen; es demasiado animado así que el día pasa más rápido de lo que podría pensar e inclusive siento una calidez extraña en el pecho.

Beth no estaba tan equivocada, adornar no es tan malo, sin pensarlo siquiera camine hasta ella para decirle algo pero en cuanto estoy frente a ella me quedo callado ¿En serio iba a decirle que adornar no es tan malo? Me siento enfrente de ella que parece adivinar lo que tengo en la cabeza porque con cierta burla pregunta — ¿Todo bien Daryl? —.

No voy a darle el gusto a la peque —Sí Beth—.

—Nada que ver con lo hermoso que está quedando la prisión ¿Verdad? —pide como felino.

Hago un gesto de desagrado y entonces ella se pone de pie de un salto —Es cierto, no hay muérdago, está en una caja. Debemos ir por él, debemos, debemos—.

— ¿Pues a quien tienes tantas ganas de besar? — digo, por alguna razón algunas cosas con ella se vuelve más familiares pero no tenía que decir eso.

La peque sacó una enorme sonrisa —No es para mí, es para Maggie, para Rick, Tyresse— de pronto suelta una risita que no puedo definir aunque parece algo burlona —Para Carol—.

Extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar —Vamos por ellas—.

Todo el mundo estaba de buen humor así que ¿Por qué no? Camine con ella hasta donde estaban las cajas en un mueble alto y ella solo volteó a verme con un poco de vergüenza así que levante la ceja divertido. Su cara se sonrojó un poco —Bueno, tu eres más alto—.

—No soy un monstruo de dos metros— conteste.

Ella sonrió —Lo sabía, te gusta la navidad o ¿Qué es ese brillo que noto en tus ojos? —.

Eso sí que me tomó desprevenido, ella en su lugar fue hasta el mueble y comenzó a trepar así que corrí para quitarla pero fue demasiado tarde: toda la caja cayó en nosotros por lo que acabamos cubiertos de muérdago artificial.

— ¿No pudiste ir por un banco? — me quejé.

En ese momento entró Glenn y dio un silbido —Sí que hicieron un desastre, literalmente están rodeados de muérdago, no hay manera de que finjan—.

— ¿Y eso que? — resoplé mientras me quitaba el muérdago de la ropa y Beth reía.

Glenn hizo gesto como si fuera algo muy obvio —Daryl, la tradición: bajo el muérdago y en este caso alrededor, tienes que besar a la persona que está bajo de el—.

¿Qué #%... tiene en la cabeza? No voy andar besando a la peque, pero eso lo entendió de inmediato con la mirada porque se puso incomodo —Es una broma ¿Tienes una idea de lo que haría Maggie si se entera de lo que dije? —.

Pidió un poco de serpentina metálica y se marchó, yo empecé a levantar todos los malditos muérdagos pero Beth se me quedo viendo con rareza — ¿Qué? —.

—Yo soy tu guía de turistas así que debes dejar que te bese, esa es la tradición— dijo ella extrañada de que no lo entendiera.

Casi me da un paro cardiaco ¿En serio tenía que? Podía dar todas las razones por las que esta era una mala idea pero ninguna lo suficientemente clara como para poder pronunciarla. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de correr quince metros fuera por lo que sonrió —Solo cierras los ojos y yo hago el resto—.

¡No puede ser! Esto se terminó convirtiendo en un culebrón de cuarta con beso y todo —Tienes que aceptar porque me diste tu palabra—. Me sentenció ella.

Tranquilízate, es solo un beso, ¡Pues por eso! Ni siquiera puedo andar considerando esto —Daryl cierra los ojos y ya está—.

Mi cabeza se quedó en silencio así que cerré los ojos, sentí la cercanía de ella y quería fundirme en el suelo pero entonces ella apenas rozó mi barbilla con sus labios —Ya está—. Dijo.

#%... ¿a eso le llama un beso? ¡Lo hizo a propósito! Estaba jugando con mi mente y lo hizo a propósito ¡siempre, siempre! abrí los ojos con sorpresa, ella ya estaba recogiendo el muérdago en la caja —Eso que…—. Protesté, no es que estuviera quejándome pero se supone que iba a mostrarme toda la tradición.

—Eres muy alto— se quejó ella —Además el verdadero beso debes guardarlo para Carol—.

Mi cara se sintió de fuego, ni siquiera había pensado en un beso con Carol pero ahora… #% ¡lo hace a propósito! Y no puedo ni pensar con claridad.

Ella rio muy divertida y cargó la caja — ¿Te gusta la navidad Daryl? —.

— ¡La odio, la odio! —dije pero evidentemente ella no me creyó.


	30. El grinch 4

Tal vez la navidad era una especie de maldición, yo estaba empezando a aceptar el hecho de que navidad no era tan malo (aunque con Beth y toda su buena actitud, su terquedad y su forma de ser en general era imposible no hacerlo) me enferme un día antes de nochebuena: tos, temperatura y un dolor de cuerpo que apenas resistía.

Hershel me había dado medicamento pero no funcionaba como yo quería, me sentía horrible así que no me moví de la cama; Carol fue varias veces a mi celda para ver cómo me sentía igual que Rick además de darme medicamentos; mi cabeza se mezclaba entre la realidad y mis sueños de fiebre.

Recordé cuando era pequeño y nadie se preocupaba si me sentía mal, me dejaban acostado en la cama solo, a veces sentía que me caía en un pozo profundo pero nadie venía a sacarme. Otras revivía las golpizas de mi padre pero rara vez se preocupaban por llevarme con el doctor. Quizá sea la razón por la que no me enfermaba tan seguido aunque cuando lo hacía era como estar en el infierno.

Las navidades no se hacen para los Dixon, algo me decía que eso de festejar no era posible. Me sentí niño de nuevo y casi vi la mano de mi padre a la cara; por un reflejo me cubrí el rostro pero sentí un toque muy suave seguido de una voz suave — ¿Cómo te sientes? —.

Era la voz de Bethy y entre la bruma de mi alucinación distinguí sus rasgos preocupados, no quería que me viera tan insignificante, en mi propia debilidad. Trate de responder algo pero solo pude toser; ella tocó mi frente una vez más —Estas empapado en tu sudor, eso es malo, voy a ayudarte a cambiar la camisa—.

Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para rechazar, me volví casi un muñeco en sus manos y volví a caer en la cama, ella me envolvió en las mantas; con un trapo mojado humedeció mi rostro. Pronto apareció Hershel, me inyectó y me quedé dormido.

Cuando desperté, me encontré a Carol sentada en mi cama con unas galletas y un plato de sopa, toda la comida sabía asquerosa por lo enfermo que me sentía pero ella fue muy paciente hasta que termine de comer; acaba de terminar cuando Beth entró en mi celda y Carol se despidió para seguir con sus tareas.

Beth se acercó al paño y lo humedeció en un balde de agua, yo estaba acurrucado en la cama pero de alguna manera ella conseguía que me sintiera mimado e imposible de resistir sus atenciones porque dejé que me tratara de esa manera tan dulce que tenía. La joven tenía una sonrisa tierna y por momentos tarareaba, eso hacía que quisiera dormir pero también mi cabeza trataba de resistirse porque quería seguir consiente de todo lo que hacía.

— ¿Acaso no tienen cosas que hacer que no sea meterse en mi celda? — le dije con trabajo.

—Daryl, el pilar de la navidad es que nadie se quede solo, en especial cuando se está enfermo— contestó de modo muy paciente.

—Yo no necesito a nadie que me cuide— contesté antes de quedarme arrullado por la canción de ella.

Era tonto pero siempre pensé que así se sentía la navidad, obvio no el cuerpo lastimado o la garganta inflamada sino el sentido de hogar; la manera en que una joven tan dulce como Beth puede hacer que solo quiera permanecer así o la manera en que Carol puede ser paciente conmigo o el hecho de Rick venga a mi celda para ver cómo me encuentro…eso es… de alguna forma me gusta la navidad.

Al despertar me sentía cansado pero mejor de salud, abrí los ojos y me encontré con Glenn sentado en la silla cabeceando por el sueño — ¿Qué haces aquí? — me quejé.

El chico saltó de la silla apenas consiente de donde estaba —Hola Daryl, no podíamos dejarte solo en tu estado—.

— #% ni que estuviera embarazado— le respondí.

El rio frente a mi comentario —Claro, pero Hershel dijo que no podíamos dejarte sin vigilar por la fiebre y todos teníamos que dormir. La pobre Beth apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos cuando la releve—.

Me puse en pie, aún me sentía algo deshidratado pero quería salir de la cama, entonces recordé que Beth me había quitado la camisa así que sabía, el resto estaba demasiado preocupado preparando todo para la navidad y fue ahí que me di cuenta que en el árbol había obsequios envueltos con papeles brillosos o trozos de periódicos.

—Nadie hablo de regalos— le dije a Glenn que paso su mano por su nuca.

—Sí, mientras estuviste enfermo se le ocurrió al resto. No te preocupes que sea una improvisación— me contestó.

Iba a reprochar ¿De nuevo era el que era distinto? Pero escuche la voz de Beth, me preocupaba más lo que pensara de mis cicatrices como para pensar en #%... regalos; ella nos saludó a los dos con naturalidad y muy emocionada —Adoro la navidad—.

Parecía no importarle lo que había visto, yo no tenía el valor para preguntar pero conforme transcurrió el día me fue imposible estar sin pensar en ello, camine hasta donde estaba Beth y le mire un rato hasta que ella puso toda su atención en mi —¿Pasa algo?—.

—No sé, ayer hiciste cosas que no debías— dije porque no tenía #%... fuerza para ser directo.

Ella sonrió —Esa es parte de la esencia de la navidad: no vamos a juzgar a otros por lo que hacen o hicieron—.

Con eso se puso fin a mi dilema y por fin pude sentirme en paz pues aunque ella las hubiera visto no le importaban, tal vez eso era parte de la familia.

Yo estaba débil pero a pesar de todo permanecí con ellos en la reunión, podía ver a Glenn y Maggie abrazados, jugar Sasha y Tyresse etc. Pues aunque yo estaba ahí sin nadie a mí alrededor, porque Beth estaba con Carol, yo no me sentía solo. Supongo que por fin logro entender porque la gente le gusta regalar en estas fechas: por gratitud a las personas y la vida.

Diablos si yo no me #%... hubiera enfermado posiblemente hubiera ido en una carrera para traer un obsequio para todos, aunque ahora a quien me importaba regalarle era a Beth porque ella había compartido lo mejor de la navidad; no quería que llegara el día 25 y no tuviera un regalo de mi parte, era una forma de mostrarle que apreciaba lo que había hecho.

En ese momento, se me ocurrió darle una cosa, fui hasta ese pequeño despacho que había en la cárcel y tome la guitarra que habíamos encontrado un día para llevarla a mi celda. Bebí, comí y estuve con ellos lo más que pude, al llegar la medianoche todos se felicitaron y yo pedí a Beth que fuera a mi celda.

Ella no puso reclamo en ello, parecía más curiosa que desconfiada, yo le enseñe la guitarra y ella sonrió con tristeza —Gracias Daryl pero yo no sé tocarla—.

Entonces la mire con mucha atención —Voy a obsequiarte algo que nadie más puede tener de mi parte—. Dije, mis manos se movieron por las cuerdas y el sonido salió.

La mire con cuidado porque no tenía todas las habilidades de un músico, solo acordes que recordaba y sonaba un poco irregular pero funcionó porque a Beth se le ilumino el rostro en cuestión de segundos —Música en vivo, música en vivo—.

Dijo con tal emoción que se me olvido que probablemente todos en la prisión estaban mirando para mi celda por la música.

—Oh amo la navidad— exclamó ella muy contenta.

Yo no pude ocultar mi pequeña sonrisa, verla sonreír me llenaba de una calidez que no comprendía, ella me miro con cuidado — ¿Acaso Daryl ama la navidad? — pidió con cierta risita.

Y yo negué con la cabeza así que ella pareció muy satisfecha —OHH, espera a ver mi regalo y ya no lo podrás ocultar—.


	31. Todos los universos el mismo destino 3

**The walking dead no me pertenece, ni me perteneció ni me pertenecera (¡demonios!) esta es una nueva historia más larga que un one shot, al fin llegamos al final, en el borrador quería ponerle de todas las estrellas solo una brilla para mí pero entonces se podría pensar que era una historia separada.  
**

Sangre, todo olía a sangre y ella estaba sucia, pegajosa e inmóvil. Porque no entendía; ella creía que estaba muerta pero tenía sensaciones así que eso no podía ser pero ella que sabía, siempre pensó que morir era doloroso pero solo era como si hubiera cerrado los ojos después de ese disparo en la cabeza y al abrirlos estaba ahí con una sensación de desnudez y la vista borrosa.

Y era en lo único que se podía concentrar, en esos millones de brillos que podía ver como si su vista estuviera centrada en ver el cielo estrellado pero había una que brillaba más que el resto, ella le llamaría lucero porque así solía llamarle su padre.

— ¿Qué hay de ella? La destruiremos para crear alguien más. Veo tanto potencial— escuchó ella.

—No, no podemos tocarla porque un humano volverá a pedirla— vio una sombra delgada que señalaba el lucero en el que ella se enfocaba.

— ¿Otra vez? Ella podría tener propósitos más grandes— replicó la voz con enfado.

—Ambos se atraen, es inevitable. Cuanto más dolor pongamos parece que mayor es el sentimiento pero no podemos torcer el destino solo para ellos— dijo la voz rasposa.

Entonces Beth entendió que había una persona, en todo ese mundo que la buscaba y pensó en Daryl; lo amaba demasiado y prefería dejar ese propósito más grande con tal de estar con él por siempre. Parecía que ambos lo seguían intentando así que ella debía luchar para que de alguna manera ella volviera a él.

"De todas las estrellas solo una brilla para mí" se repitió para que en la siguiente oportunidad pudiera reconocer a su amor con mayor rapidez.

Pero no ocurrió, ella creció como siempre. Vivió con su padre y su hermana porque su madre murió con una plaga, ella fue amada con toda su fuerza y durante ese tiempo se cruzó con Daryl tantas veces pero nunca le dio una mirada o un gesto porque ambos eran tan distintos y se podía pensar que su mundo no era el mismo.

Hasta que ella se volvió cantante. Ahí ella se transformó en una joven sola y triste porque no podía hacer llegar su voz muy lejos, ni porque pusiera toda su voluntad. Había gente que la envidiaba y le ponía trabas hasta que conoció a Daryl un pobre hombre herrero que hacía los trabajos que nadie quería.

Beth había perdido su casa porque no podía pagar la renta pero no quería regresar a su casa derrotada y en su desesperación canto en la calle bajo una farola hasta que ese hombre palabras más y palabras menos terminó por invitarla a su casa sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Pero poco a poco Beth quiso entregarle todo: su voz, su cuerpo, su corazón y su tiempo, cuando él dudaba de su sinceridad ella acariciaba sus cabellos y le susurraba que era su destino porque "de todas las estrellas solo una brillaba para ella". Entonces creció su fortuna con las canciones pero no la de su vida.

Durante un concierto en un bar, rodeada de su creciente número de fanáticos uno de ellos intentó matar a Daryl al saber que era su pareja. Beth se atravesó y al instante falleció. El ciclo comenzó de nuevo sin que ella pudiera evitarlo o tal vez sí; tantas veces se había repetido esa frase, tantas vidas e intentos pareció grabarse en su propia alma así que en algún momento ella podía ser dueña de elegir su destino.

Y esa vez cuando volvió a nacer, ella no recordaría a Daryl pero su alma sí. Beth lo vio llegar a su granja todo desaliñado y pensó que de no ser por el apocalipsis lo más seguro es que no se hubieran conocido; que eso era lo que ella pensaba mientras llegaban a interactuar una o dos veces pero su alma sabía mejor esa lucha que habían peleado sin poder ganar todavía.

Los extranjeros llegaron porque un niño estaba herido a causa de una bala disparada por Otis, Beth vio a los extraños mientras sus hermano Shawn daba todas las instrucciones; luego de tantos obstáculos por fin el niño se salvó pero Otis había fallecido y todavía tenían que encontrar a la niña desaparecida y cada día que no la encontraban era un dolor para ellos.

Beth se dio cuenta de un hombre en especial sufría por esa ausencia, ambos se mantenían a una distancia prudente del otro porque no significaban nada para el otro. Su hermano Shawn era muy claro al respecto y su madre trataba a su manera de ser buena anfitriona, de pronto accidente tras accidente se fueron sucediendo.

Daryl acabo lastimado, Shawn curó sus heridas y Beth trató de ayudar en lo que podía, sus miradas se llegaron a cruzar más de una vez y Beth al ver la manera en que cuidaba a las mujeres decidió darle una oportunidad ¿Por qué no hablar con el hombre que parecía tener un respeto oculto? No eran grandes amigos, apenas Beth le preguntaría que opinaba de la comida o si necesitaba algo.

Y así con pequeñas cosas es que ella se hizo de un amigo inesperado, era curioso porque no bromeaba como lo hacía como Jimmy pero sentía una cercanía y un calor natural al estar cerca de él. Pero Shawn era de otro pensar porque le prohibió de manera abierta que se acercara a Daryl y ella acabó peleando con él.

Más tarde esa noche Shawn llamó a su habitación y se sentó con ella en la cama —Beth, no debes acercarte a ese tipo porque… él es un hombre—.

— ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? — le preguntó ella.

—Significa que si tengo que explicártelo no debes estar con el— contestó Shawn y le besó en la mejilla —Mientras papá este enfermo yo estoy a cargo ¿Bien? —.

Y al día siguiente una desgracia ocurrió: alguien forzó la puerta del granero, ahí donde estaban los enfermos no hubo quien los detuviera y salieron en busca de carne. Beth se dio cuenta con horror que su padre y su hermana se pudrían encerrados ahí, que esa niña también lo estaba y a través de los ojos de los forasteros ella comprendía que esa enfermedad había matado a su hermana y su padre; que eran cadáveres hambrientos que olvidaban amigos o familia al atacar a Jimmy en el cuello.

Ese horror no hubiera acabado si una flecha no hubiera atravesado el cráneo de su hermana mayor; después de eso llovieron las balas y ella cayó de rodillas ante el cadáver de su padre cubierto con polvo. Su hermano Shawn la arrastró lejos y ordenó que todos los nuevos debieran marcharse.

Beth estaba entre los brazos de su madre quien lloraba desconsolada y al final acabó dentro de la casa. Podía escuchar las quejas de su madre porque ella no quería echarlos de ahí, había niños y hombres mayores pero Shawn estaba decidido.

—Podemos atenderlos ahora pero no después, mamá tienes que pensar que ellos comen pero no producen y no vamos a cubrir la comida de todos. No, ellos se tienen que ir—.

—Hijo, creo que no los escuchas, están tan asustados; no sabemos cómo es afuera— le corrigió su madre — ¿Qué pensaría tu padre de todo esto? —.

Entonces vio cómo su hermano mayor estalló — ¡Sí lo sé! Por eso tienen que irse, para que no se coman lo que es nuestro y no tengamos que volvernos gitanos de un lado a otro. Yo fui a los pueblos por medicinas… yo solo hago lo que creo que mi padre haría… me equivoque dándote una ilusión—.

Los ojos de Beth no daban crédito a las palabras de su hermano —Yo entendí muy rápido que ellos ya estaban muertos pero no podía decirte eso a ti. Solo dejé que creyeran lo que quisieran pero ya no es así… esto que tenemos ahora es todo lo que hay… no habrá el más adelante… nadie viene a salvarnos—.

Y Beth corrió a los establos donde se encontró a Daryl, no hubo palabras ni gestos, ambos se abrazaron y lloraron por las pérdidas. A partir de ahí se convirtieron en amigos más cercanos, en confidentes y aliados. Shawn seguía terco y poco a poco su madre parecía quebrar su confianza en su resolución.

Beth alentaba a su madre para que siguiera en su postura porque Daryl era una esperanza descubierta, él era algo a que aferrarse porque se encontraba desolada por la muerte de sus familiares. Y Daryl para consolarla le contó sobre su propia familia, con cada confidencia se fueron acercando más.

La rubia lo encontró una tarde en una parte alejada de la granja, ella prefirió hacerle compañía. Se sentaron en el pasto y Beth acarició sus cabellos con los dedos por largo rato sin hablarse porque entre ellos existía esa conexión inexplicable, el azul de los ojos de Daryl se cruzó con el azul de sus ojos. Beth se aproximó, sus labios rozaron los de Daryl.

Daryl correspondió con ese mismo roce, el calor en piel y el aliento se volvieron uno. Más rápido el choque de los labios se volvió más fuerte; la sensación de la lengua y el contacto los perdieron y ninguno supo en verdad cuanto tiempo pasaron tan cerca descubriéndose o recordándose, porque ambos sentían que esto debía pasar hace tiempo.

—De todas las estrellas solo una brilla para mí— le susurro ella antes de marcharse.

Los siguientes días pasaron entre toques y frases que ninguno podía terminar pero comprendían con facilidad. De pronto, el destino les colocó una prueba porque Beth descubrió que Shane se encargaría de desaparecer a su hermano pues con él fuera ni su madre o Patricia serían una oposición; ella forcejeo por el rifle con el hombre mayor y esté tratando de liberarse empujó el arma.

Ninguno planeaba lastimar al otro en el forcejeo, Shane se quedó horrorizado cuando vio como Beth cayó al suelo con sangre en su estómago; Beth se sintió sin fuerzas y su rostro se nubló. No podía morir, no debía dejar a su familia sola ni a Daryl por el que parecía había esperado hace mucho tiempo. Como si recordara que era su lucero, podía escuchar llantos y gritos lejanos pero no importaba nada hasta que entre ellos se mezclaba la voz de Daryl. Así que Beth comenzó a luchar, iba a desafiar a la muerte… para no tener siempre el mismo destino.

Daryl debió hacer algo cuando escuchó a Shane hablar con los demás sobre adueñarse de la granja, los disparos solo fueron el inició. Cuando él llegó a la escena vio al grupo en shock frente al cadáver de Shane, era un disparo certero en la cabeza y había más sangre de un solo cuerpo ¿Acaso Shane había conseguido su cometido? No, todos subestimaron a Shawn por su juventud.

Pero él ya era un hombre, era cristiano y amable pero no inocente. Y Daryl pensó que era muy parecido a Rick que trataba de no levantar el arma porque cuando lo hacía no había más, Shawn no fue un cruel cuando le dio el golpe a Shane sin dudar y nadie lo podía culpar porque su hermana estaba herida a causa de su egoísmo.

Y Daryl se presentó en la casa, tan dócil como le era posible pero todos estaban ocupados en tratar de salvar a Beth. Shawn era veterinario como decían que su padre fue y ya había salvado a Carl en una ocasión pero también sabía que era distinta la situación. Así que Daryl se quedó vigilando, soportando las lágrimas y suspirando por una suerte mejor.

Luego de horas de trabajo Shawn apareció, parecía odiarlo, parecía odiar al mundo o quizá era el cansancio que cargaba en sus hombros. A lo mejor era lo segundo porque no hizo el esfuerzo de correrlos de nuevo, ni siquiera de impedirle a Daryl ver a Beth; en su lugar solo los observó cómo león. Vigilando a su alrededor.

Entonces los días transcurrieron entre tensión, Beth mejoró y Daryl que permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo con ella fue informado de las disposiciones de Shawn porque con la casi muerte de su hermana algo le había cambiado en su interior. Ni siquiera a su madre escucharía porque parecía decido ya con algo aunque no era mismo con Beth por quien una debilidad sentía.

—Quiero que te quedes en la granja. Me di cuenta que no puedo protegerla todo el tiempo. También le pedí a Glenn lo mismo pero él lo rechazó, su lealtad al grupo no lo convenció pero tú, yo veo que las lealtades para ti ahora son distintas si mi hermana está involucrada— dijo.

Daryl quería decir que no pero no podía porque quería a Beth por encima de los demás así que cuando Shawn les dijo que debían retirarse fue Daryl quien permaneció a su lado; vio el rostro de Rick alterado y la indignación pero no le importaba porque Beth era su elección. Claro, llegó a un acuerdo con Shawn para ayudarlos a su manera.

—No voy a obligarlos a partir solo así, quiero que busquen un lugar en donde refugiarse, las mujeres y los niños pueden quedarse pero si al finalizar el invierno no han encontrado casa siento decirles que no habrá más plazo— les dijo Shawn con seriedad.

Pero no podían oponerse, no después de Shane. Glenn, Rick y a veces Daryl se marchaban en la búsqueda de algo, nada alentador hasta que llegaron a una prisión. Limpiarla y acondicionarla no fue fácil, Daryl muchas veces pensó que iba a morir pero al final la nueva casa de Rick más segura que la anterior llegó.

Volvieron a la granja para la nueva buena: caminantes por todos lados y devastación. Adiós a Dale, a Patricia y Annette pero Shawn fuerte y valiente al resto protegió, Beth estaba desconsolada pero trató de ayudar. Aún entre el caos Daryl creyó que estaba bien ahora, que Beth estaría bien y se alegró.

Las paces entre los grupos surgió, todos fueron a la cárcel y llevaron de la granja cuanto podía: vacas, semillas y más. La alianza se convirtió en fortaleza y la paz prospero entre esas paredes de hormigón, Shawn al final aceptó que Daryl y su hermano estaban destinados desde el principio.

Y Beth, cuando se recuperó por completo la idea de ladrillos para protección ella coordinó. Los muros crecieron mientras enemigos y aliados desfilaron por su casa. Años y años de defensa se perfeccionó; no hubo enemigo grande ni aliado pequeño porque de padres a hijos la información se dio.

Daryl junto a Beth su familia formó, cada uno a su manera se acoplaron, años dichosos a pesar de lo que sucedió y cuando Daryl llegó a viejo fue el primero en morir. Sus ojos se cerraron en una gran satisfacción porque el sentía que había hecho algo grande para prosperar.

Solo que esta vez no hubo criatura purpura para que tuviera una elección, ni espejos ni magias para trabajar. Esa vez nació en una casa cualquiera, en un barrio cualquiera con un hermano y dos padres amorosos. Y esa vez él fue artista y se enamoró de una cantante de cabellos rubios.

Y en esa ocasión no hubo muertos ni cadáveres sino una boda simple formada por sus amigos y gente que amaban. Beth tuvo dos hijos pero no murió, envejecieron juntos tomados de las manos… hasta la muerte… porque después de todo solo podía existir un lucero para cada uno.

 _Despues de navidad volví a la sala de peticiones e historias, espero que disfruten como yo escribiendo. Agradezco su lealtad, sus comentarios y que cuando abro la pagina siempre tengo una sorpresa._


	32. Estupidos besos

**_Nada en TWD me pertenece_**

 _Estúpidos besos_

Daryl estaba sentado en la silla de la cocina mientras Glenn trataba de despertar, Maggie colocó una taza de café en la mesa y trató de peinar los cabellos caóticos de Glenn. Beth apareció en la cocina con los labios pintados de rojo, mucho. Tanto que Daryl quedó extrañado, Beth con sigilo se movió al lado contrario de donde estaba Maggie y Daryl se dio cuenta que Maggie hizo una cara furiosa.

— ¡NOO! — gritó en una amenaza pero era demasiado tarde, Beth ahora llenaba de besos a Glenn.

Las mejillas, la frente, los brazos, las manos y hasta los ojos, el pobre coreano no pudo evitar ninguno porque estaba demasiado dormido y Maggie no parecía feliz. Beth soltó carcajadas a pesar de tener la cara roja del color de su labial, con un orgullo natural salió de la cocina dejando a Maggie furiosa frotando un trapo en el rostro de Glenn que intentaba detener a su esposa. Daryl no parecía muy feliz tampoco pero prefirió fingir que no le ocurría nada.

—Maggie, basta, me duele— se quejó Glenn por la poca delicadeza de su esposa.

—Es indeleble ¿Qué esperabas? — Respondió con enfado su esposa, al final suspiró con fastidio —Tienes que ir a lavarte—.

En ese momento apareció Rick que dio una sonrisa —Buenos días, más para ti por lo que parece Glenn —.

El coreano solo elevó los ojos con cansancio —No son de Maggie sino de Beth— antes de que Rick pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa fue el coreano quien dio su explicación.

—Maggie empezó una guerra de hermanas y en lugar de disculparse la estaba provocando y ahora ha subido de escala—.

—Deberías irte a lavar— le amenazó su esposa para que se callara y Glenn salió fastidiado de ahí.

Daryl dibujo una pequeña sonrisa porque recordó cuando Beth lo besaba para castigarlo, había sido cuando se quedaron solos. Él se había portado mal con ella al principio así que Beth para molestarlo también comenzó a besarlo cuando la hacía enojar.

Gracias a eso él fue más amable y ambos comenzaron a llevarse mejor. Lograron adaptarse y conocerse, quizá por eso los beso castigo dejaron de ser tan mala idea y él de alguna manera que no podía explicar sentía "bonito" cuando ella se los daba pero ahora no lo hacía. Al encontrar el grupo las cosas volvieron a ser más o menos normales con la variante de ser amigos.

Pero él extrañaba ser "castigado" por llamarlo de alguna manera, Beth besaba a todos con tanta facilidad que le enojaba. Había besado a Rick cuando había salvado a Maggie de casi ser mordida, había besado a Carl por una razón que no conocía, a Judith muchas veces y hasta a ¡Eugene! De todos a ese pervertido que debía reconocer se portaba muy educado con ella pese a todo; tal vez Maggie había hablado con él.

Sin embargo, el punto era que Daryl se sentía muy molesto porque besaba a todos, ahora había besado a Glenn y conforme lo pensaba Daryl se enojaba más. Se levantó de su lugar con un humor que Rick no podía explicar y con el paso de las horas nadie conseguía hacerse a una idea porque estaba grosero, hiriente e insoportable.

Esperaban que desapareciera con los días pero en su lugar aumentó y el grupo decidió que tendría una conversación con él, lo sentaron en una de las fogatas que habían puesto para pasar la noche ya que estaban en la carrera.

Fue Rick quien dio el discurso pero todo el grupo tenía sus ojos en él, Daryl trató de comportarse pero al final explotó — ¿Me están acusando? —.

La discusión subió de volumen y Beth por primera vez decidió intervenir porque era Daryl quien se comportaba como un tonto —Daryl, si no te comportas te voy a besar—.

Todos quedaron maravillados cuando Daryl sonrió con altanería, retando a Beth a intentarlo pero más sorprende fue que Beth logró besarlo en la mejilla y mágicamente Daryl se había calmado no sin antes decir "estúpidos besos"

Y cuando Daryl comenzaba a actuar como un tonto de nuevo solo tenía que estar ahí Beth con sus labios, amenazarlo primero con hacerlo y luego besarlo para que Daryl volviera a ser el mismo de siempre si no es que una versión más dulce. Era curioso pero les funcionaba y Beth al parecer no se daba cuenta de nada hasta que un día Maggie habló.

—Oh por favor, ya no deberías recompensar a Daryl por portarse mal o tratara de hacerlo más seguido— protestó ella cuando Beth intentaba hacer que Maggie se disculpara con Daryl por su altercado de la mañana.

—Maggie, digo que por experiencia sé que te gusta pelear pero Daryl no inició nada, estaba de mal humor— habló su hermana para hacer entrar en razón a Maggie.

—Estaba de mal humor porque le tocaba su beso de niño malo y no se lo diste. Deberías de darte cuenta que lo hace porque tú lo premias y "le disgustan horrores tus castigos" — Maggie dio unas comillas imaginarias y salió de la casa en la que estaban.

Daryl se sentó en el suelo mientras hacía guardia; tenía el rostro fruncido, los besos eran estúpidos, inútiles y solo servían como castigo pero… el rechinido de madera del suelo le hizo volver a la realidad, Beth se sentó junto a él —Traté de hablar con Maggie pero ella no quiere disculparse así que lo siento en su nombre—.

—No es como que sirva de algo Beth— contestó de mal humor Daryl.

—Como digas Daryl pero deberías saber que ambos deben disculparse— sugirió Beth, de pronto bostezó.

—Buenas noches Daryl— ella se aproximó y le besó en la mejilla.

Daryl solo subió el color de su rostro en tres tonos distintos —Buenas noches Beth—.

Y por la mañana Daryl se disculpó con Maggie aunque él tuviera la razón, a partir de ese momento Beth comenzó a besar a Daryl en la mejilla antes de ir a dormir para desearle buenas noches y Daryl ya no tenía ganas de pelear sin razón alguna. No ahora que ya no mendigaba besos en el día porque sabía que tendría uno en la noche al menos. Solo tenían que esperar un poco de tiempo para que el cazador comenzara a pedir más, tal vez de otro tipo y todos podían darse cuenta de eso, tal vez también Beth, eso sí que no podían adivinarlo.

— ¿Crees que alguno de los dos se dé cuenta de lo que ocurre antes de que se los hagamos notar? Porque no quiero que sea extraño de nuevo— exclamó Glenn un día mientras veía que Beth conversaba con Daryl de algo mientras cosía.

—Eso espero porque no quiero dar la explicación de las abejas y el polen a Beth y Daryl— contestó Maggie con un suspiro esperanzado.

 _Y con esto, hemos llegado al final de mis escritos, para mí fue un placer escribir para ustedes pero tambien leerlos y saber de su existencia. Compartir cosas de la serie e intercambiar puntos de vista. Fue un largo viaje lleno de cosas buenas, cosas no tan agradables y grandes recuerdos. Quería agradecer a Tania Ibarbia y Nat- Marie, con ellas comencé en este mundo fic y siempre se mantuvieron constantes así que con ellas me despediré. Para mis lectores muchas gracias y para los invitados otro más. Este lugar fue fantastico por su presencia porque escribir pero no ser leído no es lo ideal. GRACIAS._


End file.
